Armors Erben
by Mission Kowalski
Summary: von valeta: Auf den Tag genau drei Monate hatte das Glück mit David angedauert. Doch schon bald findet der Traum ein jähes Ende und Lisa muss sich mühsam ein neues Leben aufbauen. Ebenso wie Rokko Kowalski, der gar nicht so weit weg ist, wie sie denkt.ViB
1. Chapter 1

**Armors Erben – Liebe findet immer einen Weg**

© valeta 2006

**1. Das Ende eines Traums **

Auckland, Neuseeland, 10.01.2007

Drei Monate. Auf den Tag genau drei Monate hatte das Glück – das vermeintliche Glück – mit David angedauert. Einsame Strände, Wochen auf See. Doch als sie wieder in der Zivilisation, die in Ihrem Fall den Namen Papeete trug, waren hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis er...

Lisa legte den Kopf in den Nacken,…wie würde er es nennen? 

„...bis er den Schönheiten der Insel für einen Moment erlag." – ja das würden wohl seine Worte sein.

„Ich bin jetzt Elisabeth Maria Seidel, das was ich immer sein wollte." – nein, dieser Selbstbetrug half jetzt auch nicht mehr.

Sie saß am Hafen von Auckland, wie seit vielen Tagen schon. Gleich nachdem sie David mit dieser Schönheit im Boot in Flagranti erwischt hatte, hatte sie Tahiti verlassen und den nächsten Flieger genommen, der sie nach Neuseeland brachte. Dort fand sie ein kleines Hotel, in der sie unter dem Namen Plenske, dem Namen, der immer noch in ihrem Pass stand, seit über 5 Wochen versteckten. Die Hotelmitarbeiter stellten keine Fragen, und das war auch gut so. „Wie hätte ich auch das Unbegreifliche erklären können?", dachte sie bei sich.

„Dass ich, dass ich... ", ein Bild entstand vor ihrem inneren Auge. Braune Augen, ein Schnauzer, ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Frau Plenske, ich glaube, ich habe mich in Sie verliebt."  
Gott, was hatte sie nur getan? Geht es ihm gut? Sie schloss die Augen. Nein, sie hatte nicht mal mehr das Recht an ihn zu denken. Und doch. „Bitte, bitte, wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann sorge dafür, dass er glücklich ist – oder wenigstens wieder glücklich wird. Das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche."

Lisa sah auf ihre Hand. An ihr blinkte immer noch Davids teurer Ehering. Sie riss ihn sich vom Finger und war ihn ins Hafenbecken.

Pinneberg, Deutschland, 10.01.2007

Rokko lief in der Abenddämmerung den kleinen Feldweg nahe seinem Elternhaus entlang. Er genoss die würzige Winterluft und fühlte die ersten Anzeichen von Leben wieder in sich knospen. In den letzten 4 Monaten hatte er hier Zuflucht gesucht und war von seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester Ella beschützt und gehegt worden. 4 Monate, 9 Tage und 7 Stunden seit dem entsetzlichsten Moment seines Lebens, der sein schönster werden sollte.  
Er war über Lisa noch längst nicht hinweg, das war ihm klar, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder durchatmen. 

Am Fenster im ersten Stock des Elternhauses stand Ella und beobachtete ihren kleinen Bruder. Sie bemerkte, wie er jetzt kurz anhielt und zum ersten Mal wieder seine Schultern steckte. „Komm, Robert, es wird alles wieder gut", dachte sie.  
Papa war heute wieder zur Arbeit an die Uni gefahren und Mama zum Einkaufen.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag vor 4 Monaten zurück, als sie viel zu spät zur Trauung kamen, erfuhren was geschehen war und schließlich Robert betrunken und apathisch in seiner Wohnung fand. Alle vier reagierten prompt. Mama packte im Schlafzimmer einige Kleidungsstücke zusammen und Papa ging in die Küche, kochte einen starken Kaffee und flößte diesen seinem Sohn ein. Ella pellte in der Zwischenzeit zusammen mit ihrem Mann Daniel ihren Bruder aus dem Hochzeitsanzug und zog ihm T-Shirt, Strickjacke und Jeans an. Dann setzten sie ihn gemeinsam in den Wagen der Eltern und brachten ihn heim.  
Spät in der Nacht waren Sie in Pinneberg angekommen und hatten als erstes Rokko ins Bett verfrachtet um danach eine kleine Familienkonferenz zu halten. Er würde Abstand brauchen, soviel war klar – sehr viel Abstand. Es würde das Beste sein, er würde seine Zelte in Berlin erst mal abbauen und bei seiner Familie wieder zur Ruhe kommen.

Als Professor Kowalski seinem Sohn am nächsten Tag die Überlegungen seiner Familie unterbreitete, nickte der nur zustimmend. Er wollte nichts denken, nichts fühlen, nichts bewegen – er fühlte sich innerlich tot.

Für einen normalerweise absolut alltagsuntauglichen Historiker kam daraufhin eine außergewöhnliche Lebendigkeit in Rokkos Vater. Konrad Kowalski machte Nägel mit Köpfen – hier ging es um den Seelenfrieden seines Sohnes. Schnell hatte er alle notwendigen Kündigungen – Job, Wohnung, Versorger getippt, Rokko sie unterschreiben lassen und auf den Weg gebracht. Eine Woche später waren die Eltern noch einmal nach Berlin gefahren. Die Wohnung auflösen. Für die nächste Zeit sollte Rokko möglichst wenig nach Berlin ziehen und die Wunde wieder aufreißen.  
Während des Ausräumens war Rokkos Mitbewohner aufgetaucht. Shannon und Konrad Kowalski erkannten in ihm den verräterischen Trauzeugen ihres Sohnes und warfen ihn kurzerhand hinaus. Als dieser auch noch empört verlangte, Rokko zu sprechen, schnauzte Konrad Kowalski ihm nur noch ein „Der ist zum Meditieren – in Tibet!" auf die Straße entgegen und knallte die Tür zu.

3 Wochen zuvor in Berlin, Deutschland

Nachdem David mehrere Tage auf die Rückkehr seiner Frau gewartet hatte, musste er gezwungenermaßen Vermisstenanzeige bei den zuständigen Behörden stellen und auch die deutsche Botschaft kontaktieren. Dort konnte er gerade noch verhindern, dass auch die Plenskes zuhause in Berlin informiert wurden. Das hätte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt.   
„Verdammt, Lisa, warum machst Du einen solchen Aufstand? Mariella war da wesentlich pflegeleichter gewesen – jedenfalls eine ganze Zeit lang. Aber Du musst ja gleich bei einem kleinen Seitensprung zur Drama-Queen mutieren."

Als es nach 2 Wochen der Suche immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Lisa gab, war David gezwungen, nach Berlin zurückzufliegen und der Familie die Wahrheit zu beichten. Ein wenig Sorgen machte er sich schon um sie, doch es überwog die Wut, dass sie ihn in eine solch peinliche Situation gebracht hatte.

In Berlin gelandet führte ihn sein erster Weg zu seinem Elternhaus. Vielleicht hatten seine Eltern eine Idee, wie man den Plenskes das Verschwinden ihrer Tochter möglichst schonen beibringen konnte.

Gabriele verließ die Villa Seidel durch den Seitenausgang und wühlte in ihrem Einkaufskorb nach ihrer Geldbörse. Dann blickte sie kurz hoch und sah, wie David Seidel aus einem Taxi stieg und im Haus verschwand.  
Soso, die jungen Seidels waren also zurück.

Da zu Gabrieles Einkaufrundgang heute auch der Weg zu Kerima gehörte machte auch dort die Rückkehr des Brautpaars bald die Runde.  
Helga freute sich über die Neuigkeit – rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten waren die beiden also wieder zu Hause. Als Friedrich ihr anbot, sie mit seinem Wagen mitzunehmen, um das Paar zu begrüßen, rief sie kurz ihren Mann an und verließ dann mit Seidel senior die Firma.

Vor dem Haus angekommen, stiegen Helga und Friedrich aus dem Wagen. In diesem Moment kam Bernd wutschnaubend die Auffahrt hinauf. Helga hatte ihren Mann noch nie so wütend gesehen.  
„Seidel!!!", brüllte er, „Was hat Dein missratener Sohn jetzt schon wieder mit meinem Schnattchen angestellt."  
Bernd baute sich vor Wut zitternd vor Friedrich auf und hielt ihm die Abendzeitung vor die Nase.  
Friedrich hob beschwichtigend die Hände, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Schlagzeile und er begann halblaut zu lesen:

„Kerima-Chefin verschwunden!  
Berlin, 20.12.06  
Wie aus sicherer Quelle zu erfahren ist, wird die 26jährige  
Mehrheitseignerin des Modehauses Kerima Moda, Elisabeth Seidel, seit 2 Wochen vermisst. Seidel, die sich nach der überraschenden Trauung mit Kerima-Juniorchef David Seidel auf Hochzeitsreise befand, verschwand nach Angabe von Zeugen an Montag vor 2 Wochen am Hafen von Papeete/Tahiti nach einem heftigen Streit mit ihrem Ehemann. (...)"

„Was?" Friedrich griff nach der Zeitung und blickte dann hoch. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Helga hatte die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammengeschlagen. Ihr Herz schlug rasend und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ihr Mäuschen!  
„Es ist mir schnurzegal, wovon Du Ahnung hast, ich will wissen, was mit meinem Kind ist!", polterte Bernd weiter.   
In seinem Herzen wühlte nicht nur die Sorge um sein Schnattchen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran war, dass Lisa David Seidel und nicht Rokko Kowalski das Ja-Wort gegeben hatte. War das vielleicht eine falsche Entscheidung gewesen? Hatte er diesen polnischen Boxer vielleicht falsch eingeschätzt? Hatte er David Seidel falsch eingeschätzt? 

Friedrich Seidel ließ die Zeitung sinken und lief ins Haus. Helga und Bernd folgten ihm. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, kamen Laura und David die Treppe hinunter. „David, was ist los?", Friedrich stürmte durch den Raum und hielt seinem Sohn die Zeitung hin.

David las den Artikel, ließ die Zeitung dann sinken und sagte „Vater, ich..." „Nichts, Vater ich! Ich will sofort wissen, was passiert ist! Was ist mit Deiner Frau?"   
Sein Sohn begann zu erzählen. Von der Reise, der Ankunft auf Tahiti und der Auseinandersetzung mit Lisa – den Grund für den Streit verschwieg er vorsichtshalber.  
Als David geendet hatte, schaute Friedrich zu den Plenskes herüber. Sie standen dicht beieinander und hielten sich an den Händen. Die blanke Angst stand in ihren Augen. Dann sah er zu seinem Sohn – dessen Blick wischte unstet durch den Raum und er stand wie ein begossener Pudel mitten im Zimmer.  
„Sag´ uns die ganze Wahrheit, David. Ich sehe Dir doch an, dass da noch was ist."  
David blickte seinen Vater erstaunt an – er kannte ihn zu gut. Also beichtete er auch die Situation, in der Lisa ihn auf dem Boot vorgefunden hatte. 

Starr vor Entsetzen lauschten Helga und Bernd Davids Bericht. Doch als dieser nun begann, von „Überreaktion" und „miteinander darüber sprechen" zu reden, konnte Bernd nicht mehr an sich halten.  
Er löste sich von seiner Frau und baute sich vor Wut kochend vor seinem Schwiegersohn auf.

„Halte den Mund!", sagte er verdächtig leise. „Halte Deinen verdammten Mund! Du hast mein Schnattchen betrogen und ihre Gefühle mit Füßen jetreten."  
Als nächstes landete schon Bernds Faust auf Davids Nase und der junge Seidel ging zu Boden. 

„Wage es ja nicht, irjendwann nooch eenmal eenen Fuß in mein Haus zu setzen. Und wenn Lisa irjendeen Leid jeschieht, dann Jnade Dir Gott!"  
Bernd nahm seine Frau an die Hand und verließ die Villa Seidel. In ihm tobten Angst und Schuldgefühle. Noch nie hatte er sich in einem Menschen so getäuscht. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden, dass er seiner Tochter zugeredet hatte, diesen Mann zu heiraten.

Auch Friedrichs Welt war in den letzten Minuten in sich zusammengefallen: Die Tochter ein kaltherziges und berechnendes Biest, der eine Sohn ein Ehebrecher und Frauenheld, der andere ein Schwerstkrimineller – und dazu eine Ehefrau, die längst ihre eigenen Wege ging.  
Er war grenzenlos enttäuscht und sollte sich nie wieder ganz von den Ereignissen dieses einen Tages erholen.

Nicht Sophie hatte den großen alten Mann von Kerima letztlich zu Fall gebracht, sondern sein eigen Fleisch und Blut!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Rückkehr in die Realität **

Januar

„Na, wie war Dein Spaziergang?" Ella kam die Treppe hinunter, als Rokko das Haus betrat. „Schön, die frische Luft tut mir wirklich gut." Rokko legte Schal und Mantel ab und sah dann zu seiner Schwester hoch. Er hatte sich auch äußerlich verändert in den letzten Wochen. Er trug jetzt wieder einen Bart und sein Gesicht war schmaler und kantiger geworden. Die größte Veränderung jedoch war in seinen Augen vonstatten gegangen: Der früher oft verschmitzte und vorwitzige Blick war einem ruhigeren und abwarteten Ausdruck gewichen. Ella seufzte leise. Wie stark musste seine Liebe für diese Frau sein, dass ihr Verrat ihn so tief traf. Rokko schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er lächelte schief und sagte „Es wird schon. Mach Dir keine Gedanken."

Tumultartiger Lärm vor der Haustür ließ die Geschwister herumfahren. Draußen waren gleichzeitig 3 Wagen vorgefahren und deren Insassen begrüßten sich fröhlich. Einen Moment später flog die Haustür auf und die Eltern traten lachend und schwatzend zusammen mit Daniel ein. „Hey, Rokko, schau mal, wen ich Dir mitgebracht habe!", grinste Rokkos Schwager und gab den Blick frei auf einen jungen, schlaksigen Mann, der hinter ihm durch die Tür kam.  
„André, Mensch, wo kommst Du denn her?" Rokko umarmte seinen alten Schulfreund stürmisch.  
„Na, ich muss doch mal schauen, was unser Einsiedler so treibt!"

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sich die Kowalskis und ihr Gast im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
André räusperte sich.  
„Du, Rokko?", sprach er seinen Freund an. „Ich bin nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken hierher gekommen." Er hielt einen Moment inne.  
„Ich weis ja nicht, ob Du schon wieder arbeiten willst ...", sprach er vorsichtig das empfindliche Thema an.  
Die Gespräche am Tisch verstummten. Rokko blickte nach unten.  
Als er wieder den Kopf hob hatte sein Gesicht einen bitteren Ausdruck. „Nein, André, frei von der Leber weg. Du hast ja Recht, es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder arbeite. Also, was hast Du vorzuschlagen?"

André zögerte kurz, nickte und unterbreitete dann Rokko seine Idee.  
Er würde in ein paar Wochen ein Tonstudio in Hamburg übernehmen – primär Hörspiele und –bücher. Die PR-Arbeit für das Studio wurde bisher von einer Werbeagentur erledigt, was André aber ändern wollte. „Also, Rokko, was hältst Du davon, für mich die PR-Abteilung aufzubauen? Über Dein Gehalt werden wir und sicher einig und ich lasse Dir in allen Entscheidungen vollkommen freie Hand."  
Rokko hatte den Kopf wieder gesenkt und starrte auf seine Handflächen.

Hamburg – warum nicht? Er würde seine Familie häufig sehen können. Und der Aufbau einer ganzen Abteilung war eine verlockende Aufgabe.  
Rokko atmete tief durch und sah seinem Freund ins Gesicht.  
„Okay - ich bin dabei. Wann soll es losgehen?"

Die Anwesenden, die der Unterhaltung atemlos gelauscht hatten, lächelten nun überglücklich.  
Rokko Kowalski hatte das Tal der Tränen durchschritten.  
Rokko Kowalski wollte zurück ins Leben. 

„Frau Seidel?"  
Lisa zuckte zusammen, als sie diesen Namen hörte und drehte sich langsam um. Ein älterer Mann in dunklem Anzug erhob sich aus einem der Clubsessel in der Hotellobby und kam auf sie zu.  
„Frau Elisabeth Maria Seidel, geborene Plenske?"  
Lisa nickte, schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und blickte zu Boden.  
„Gestatten, Manuel Hoffmann, Deutsches Honorarkonsulat.", sagte der Mann freundlich und überreichte Lisa seine Visitenkarte.  
„Wir haben Sie gesucht, Frau Seidel." Lisa begann zu zittern.  
„Bitte – sagen Sie – diesen Namen – nicht!", brachte sie halb keuchend hervor.  
Manuel Hoffmann riss verwundert die Augen auf. Er war froh gewesen, die Vermisste so schnell und wohlbehalten gefunden zu haben. Und nun stand sie vor ihm – zittern und verängstigt wie ein aus dem Nest gefallenes Vogelküken.  
Er erahnte ein menschliches Drama hinter diesem Fall und väterliche Gefühle erwachten in ihm.  
„Na, na, mein Kind, setzen wir uns doch erst einmal."  
Er drückte die junge Frau in einen Sessel und nahm gegenüber Platz. Auf einen Wink von ihm servierte der Kellner 2 Tassen Kaffee und zog sich dann zurück. Bis auf die Rezeptionistin am Empfang waren sie nun allein in der Lobby.  
Er beobachtete die junge Frau ruhig und wartet, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Nach einer Weile fragte Lisa tonlos, "Schicken Sie mich jetzt wieder zurück zu ihm?"  
Manuel Hoffmann brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was sie meinte.  
„Aber nein – „(er zögerte)" Elisabeth – Sie sind eine erwachsene Frau und können tun und lassen was Sie wollen. Es gibt nur ein paar Menschen die sich um Sie sorgen – Ihre Eltern..."  
Lisas Kopf fuhr hoch. „Mama, Papa", flüsterte sie.  
„Na sehen Sie, ist doch noch Leben in Ihnen.", lächelte er sie jovial an. Lisa sah zur Seite.   
„Nein, ich habe kein Recht mehr auf Leben. Ich habe den Mann, der mich über alles geliebt hat gedemütigt und verletzt. Und dann habe ich einen Mann geheiratet, für den ich immer nur eins war – eine Trophäe!"

Der Botschaftsmitarbeiter war entsetzt von so viel Resignation. Er ergriff die Hände der jungen Frau und sie blickte ihn scheu an.  
„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu! Wenn Sie diesen Mann – diesen anderen Mann - wirklich lieben und er Sie, dann werden Sie wieder zusammenfinden. Glauben Sie einem alten, gläubigen Mann, mein Kind. Wenn der da oben zwei Herzen füreinander auserwählt hat, dann führt er sie auch zusammen. Die Straße dahin mag zwar manchmal etwas holprig sein, aber sie führt unabänderlich dazu, dass sich diese zwei Herzen finden!"  
Lisa umarmte ihn spontan. Und er, für den sie bis vor wenigen Minuten nur ein „Fall" war, drückte sie väterlich an sich.

„So, und nun wird es Zeit, dass wir uns über Deine Heimreise unterhalten." Das „Du" kam ihm ganz spontan und sie widersprach auch nicht.  
Ihm kam eine Idee. „Ich weiß, dass Du nicht ganz unvermögend bist ..." Lisa sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Morgen macht hier die „Queen Mary" fest, sie fährt noch ein paar andere Ziele an und läuft dann Hamburg an. Vielleicht solltest Du da eine Passage buchen. Dann hast Du Zeit, Deine Gedanken zu ordnen und wir können Deinen Eltern sagen, dass Du auf dem Weg nach Hause bist."

Lisa ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.   
„Und David?"  
„Dein Mann?" Lisa nickte.  
„Nun, wir können Deinen Eltern sagen, dass sie ihm berichten können, dass Du in Sicherheit und auf dem Weg nach Hause bist, aber ihm nicht mitteilen, auf welchem Weg Du heimkommst."

Einige Stunden später klingelte am anderen Ende der Welt – einem kleinen Ort bei Berlin – ein Telefon. Helga war auf dem Sofa eingenickt und schreckte nun hoch. Sie griff nach dem Telefon und meldete sich.   
„Frau Plenske? Mein Name ist Manuel Hoffmann vom Deutschen Honorarkonsulat in Auckland. Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für Sie: Wir haben Ihre Tochter gefunden. Sie ist gesund und wohlauf."   
Helga sank auf das Sofa zurück.  
„Sie – wo – k-k-kann ich mit sprechen?", brachte sie stotternd hervor.  
„Aber natürlich. Sie sitzt mir gegenüber. Ich geb´ sie Ihnen!" Dann ein kurzes Knacken in der Leitung und einen Moment später drang Lisas Stimme dünn und ängstlich durch das Mikro.  
„Mama?"  
„Lisa, Mäuschen, mein Liebes! Geht es Dir gut? Oh Gott, ich bin so froh, dass Du am Leben bist."  
In diesem Moment betrat Bernd das Wohnzimmer.  
Ihm hatten die letzten Wochen merklich zugesetzt. Er war aschfahl im Gesicht und er hatte deutlich abgenommen. Helga winkte ihn hektisch zu sich heran und er sah schon an ihrem strahlenden Gesicht, das es gute Neuigkeiten gab – endlich!  
Flüsternd unterrichtete sie ihn, wer da am anderen Ende der Leitung war und augenblicklich kehrte auch auf Bernds Gesicht und in sein Herz das Glück zurück.  
Sich das Telefon teilend sprachen sie sehr lange mit ihrer Tochter am anderen Ende der Welt.

Sie sicherten ihr ihre volle Unterstützung bei ihren Reiseplänen zu. Wie sie wieder nach Hause kam, überließen sie ihr – wenn sie denn nur heim kam und in Sicherheit war.

Nur in einem Punkt stimmte Bernd nicht mit den Ansichten seiner Tochter überein – in seinen Augen könnte sich David ruhig noch eine Weile um seine Bald-Exfrau sorgen – er tat das in seinen Augen wenig genug. Seine Meinung zu David Seidel hatte sich in den letzten Wochen gründlich geändert.  
Doch Lisa nahm ihrem Vater das Versprechen ab, David wie abgesprochen zu informieren.

Zwei Tage später standen Lisa und Manuel Hoffmann am Check-in der „Queen Mary" am Hafen von Auckland.  
Sie hatte die letzten Tage genutzt um noch einige Kleidungsstücke für Lisa zu besorgen und sogar noch die Zeit gefunden, die Stadt zu erkunden.  
„So, Lisa (er kannte inzwischen ihren Rufnamen), jetzt wird es Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen."  
Der alte Mann lächelte und legte der jungen Frau väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Und denke daran: Die Liebe findet die Liebe! Gib´ nicht auf – und erzwinge nichts!"  
Lisa nickte unter Tränen. Ihr war dieser Mann in der kurzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal zum Abschied, dann ergriff Lisa beherzt ihre Reisetasche und begab sich an Bord.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Amors Erben – Wandeln Engel auch auf Erden? **

Februar

„Hannah, bist Du wahnsinnig? Ich könnte meinen Job verlieren!"  
Alessandro drehte sich entrüstet zu seiner neuen Freundin um, die mit einem flehenden Blick auf dem Sofa seiner Mailänder Wohnung saß.   
„Wer ist das überhaupt, dieser Kowas..., Kowal...?"   
„Kowalski. Robert Konrad „Rokko" Kowalski", Hannah seufzte und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück.  
„Ein ehemaliger Lover von Dir? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" Alessandro goss zwei Gläser Orangensaft ein, reichte seiner Freundin eines davon und setzte sich dann neben sie auf die Couch.  
„Nein", antwortete Hannah leise, „nur ein alter Arbeitskollege."

Sie dachte versonnen an diesen grauenvollen Tag, der nun schon ein halbes Jahr in der Vergangenheit lag. Der traurige Rokko Kowalski, der nach Lisas Abfuhr von dannen gezogen war.  
Einem inneren Impuls folgend wollte sie ihm erst nach, ihn irgendwie trösten. Doch sie war ein weiteres, ein letztes Mal Kim gefolgt, die sie mit einem lasziven „Komm" in die Kirche gezogen hatte.

Seit dem brodelten die Schuldgefühle in Ihr – auch der Umzug nach Mailand hatte daran nichts geändert.  
Nach Wochen des Nachdenkens war sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Sie wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen – für die Rolle, die sie bei diesem unwürdigen Spiel gespielt hatte. Sie wusste, sie konnte damit nichts wieder gut machen, aber sie war es ihm, der sie immer gut behandelt hatte, schuldig.  
Damit kam die nächste Schwierigkeit auf – Rokko Kowalski hatte Berlin verlassen. Wohin, das wusste keiner. Hugo hatte zwar so was von Tibet behauptet, aber das hielt Hannah für ein Gerücht.   
Da traf es sich gut, dass Hannahs neuer Freund, Alessandro Farnese, Beamter bei der Mailänder Kriminalpolizei war.  
Wer, wenn nicht er, konnte Rokko Kowalskis Aufenthaltsort herausbekommen?   
Hannah atmete tief durch, setzte sich auf und sah ihrem Freund tief in die Augen. „Bitte Alessandro, hilf mir. Es ist sehr wichtig! Ich muss für eine alte – Schuld – Abbitte leisten."   
Alessandro sah Hannah in die Augen – es war ihr sehr ernst, das sah er. „Also gut, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Er hatte noch ein paar Kontakte zu Kollegen in München. Vielleicht konnten die helfen.  
Eine dankbare Hannah fiel ihm um den Hals.

Lisa hatte nun schon einige Tage auf See verbracht. Sie hatte sich nicht an den Landausflügen beteiligt und nicht einmal im Speisesaal gegessen. Wenn sie sich an Deck traute, dann nur wie jetzt eingekuschelt in eine Wolldecke auf einem Liegestuhl ruhend und ihren Gedanken nachhängend.

„Nun finde ich Sie endlich mal, meine Liebe!"  
Eine kleine, rundliche ältere Dame nahm auf dem Liegestuhl neben ihr Platz. Lisa blinzelte und musterte sie. So hatte sie sich als Kind Miss Marple vorgestellt.   
Die grauen Haare zu einem adretten Dutt am Hinterkopf drapiert und ein kleines, fältchenreiches Gesicht, überstrahlt von einem Paar porzellanblauer Augen, die sie vergnügt anleuchteten.   
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich bin unhöflich – Olga Johanson mein Name. Ich bin ihre Tischnachbarin – wenn Sie sich mal beim Abendessen blicken lassen würden. Wissen sie, es ist nicht schön, jeden Abend allein am Tisch zu sitzen."

„Oh, Entschuldigung", brachte Lisa verblüfft hervor.  
Die alte Dame lachte. „So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Aber ich denke, das vorzügliche Essen auf diesem Schiff würde mir noch mehr schmecken, wenn ich in Gesellschaft einer so reizenden jungen Person wie Ihnen wäre!"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine so gute Gesellschaft bin.", antwortete Lisa leise.  
Olga Johanson sah Lisa einen Moment in die Augen. Ernst sagte sie: „Ja ich sehe. Sie haben Kummer, großen Kummer."  
Lisa sah verschämt zu Boden. Die alte Dame schien die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, ihr direkt bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken.  
Jetzt griff sie mit der einen Hand tröstend Lisas Hände, hob mit der anderen ihren Kopf an, so dass sie in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.   
„Wissen Sie, ich bin nur eine alte Frau. Aber ich habe in meinem Leben die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man den Kummer am Besten überwindet, wenn man darüber redet."  
„Ich kann nicht!", sagte Lisa leise.  
„Ich weis, so was braucht Zeit!" Olga nickte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

In den nächsten Tagen schloss sich Lisa immer mehr der alten Dame an. Sie plauderten an Deck über Nichtigkeiten, tranken gemeinsam Kaffee und sprachen über die Reise. Als Olga bemerkte, dass Lisa nur wenig von ihrem Leben preisgeben mochte, begann sie von ihrem eigenen zu berichten.  
Dass sie einen kleinen Verlag in Hannover betrieb, den sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte, dass sie keine Angehörigen mehr hatte und dass sie sich einmal im Jahr eine Seereise gönnte.  
„Ist gut für mein Asthma!", sagte sie augenzwinkernd.  
Und sie erzählte von den vielen exotischen Orten, die sie besucht hatte.  
„Wissen Sie, meine Liebe, in den ersten 60 Jahren meines Lebens habe ich Hannover kaum verlassen – und wenn, dann habe ich meist nur Hotels und Konferenzräume gesehen. Erst danach habe ich kennen lernen dürfen, wie herrlich bunt und vielseitig die Welt doch ist." 

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Olga Lisa dazu gebracht, im Speisesaal zu Abend zu essen. Während des Essens beobachtete die alte Frau ihre Tischnachbarin. Die gemütliche Atmosphäre des Saals, der freundlich Service und das gute Essen schienen die junge Frau etwas zu entspannen, aber sie aß wie ein Spatz und ihr Blick wirrte immer wieder ängstlich und scheu durch den Saal.

Olga seufzte. Gleich was Lisas Geheimnis war, gleich welche Schuld sie zu Recht oder zu Unrecht mit sich herumtrug, es musste etwas geschehen! Denn wenn das nicht passierte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und Lisa würde unter ihrem eigenen Druck zusammenbrechen.  
Energisch setzte sich Olga auf und winkte den Stewart heran. Sie unterhielt sich einige Minuten flüsternd mir ihm, dann nickte dieser freundlich und sagte verbindlich: „Natürlich Frau Johanson, ich werde umgehend die notwendigen Anweisungen geben." 

Als der Stewart sich entfernt hatte, fragte Lisa mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus Neugier, worum es in dem Gespräch gegangen war.  
„Oh, nur ein paar Vorbereitungen für unseren Schlummertrunk nachher. Aber nun essen Sie doch endlich etwas, meine Liebe, sie beleidigen sonst den Koch!"  
Folgsam nahm Lisa Gabel und Messer.

Nach dem Dessert leerte der Speisesaal langsam. Auch Lisa und Olga standen auf und gingen an Deck. Einige Minuten lehnten sie sich an die Reling. Es war spürbar kälter geworden. An nächsten Nachmittag schon würde die „Queen Mary" Hamburg erreichen.  
Olga fröstelte. Sie wickelte ihr Tuch enger um die Schultern und zog Lisa leicht am Ärmel.   
„Kommen Sie, meine Liebe!"

Sie führte Lisa in einen der kleinen Aussichtsräume, von denen man das Meer aus dem Warmen heraus durch große Panoramafenster beobachten konnte.   
Der Stewart hatte bereits das Licht gedimmt und dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden unter sich waren. Jetzt servierte er zwei Gläser Rotwein und zog sich dann mit einem diskreten Kopfnicken zurück.  
Die beiden Frauen setzten sich. Eine Weile widmeten sie sich ihrem Wein und sahen still in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus. 

Dann beugte Olga sich leicht vor und sah Lisa in die Augen.   
„So, meine liebe Lisa, nun erzählen Sie der alten Olga Johanson endlich was ihnen so schwer auf der Seele liegt und ihr Gewissen so belastet!"

Lisa wusste nicht, was es war. Der schwere Wein, Olgas liebevolle, ruhige Stimme oder die Schuldgefühle und die Angst, die schon so viele Wochen auf ihr lagen und nun nicht mehr unterdrückbar an die Oberfläche strebten.

Sie begann zu erzählen. Erst stockend, dann immer flüssiger. Seit ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch bei Kerima. Sie verschwieg nichts und beschönigte nichts.  
Ihre unerfüllte Liebe zu David – der unverhohlene Spott und die Verachtung der Kollegen – Jürgens treue Freundschaft – der ewige Kampf mit den von Brahmbergs – dann ihr beruflicher Aufstieg – wie sie sich immer wieder vorgenommen hatte, sich David aus dem Kopf zu schlagen – und dann doch wieder seine Eskapaden gedeckt hatte – schließlich ihre Freundschaft zu David – seine Liebeserklärung – seine Entführung – und – Rokko.

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

Rokko! Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, weicher.  
Fast automatisch musste sie lächeln, als sie an ihn dachte.  
Rokko – wie er sie regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, weil er sich an keine Regel hielt – seine Liebeserklärung auf dem Minigolfplatz - wie sie ihn nach ein paar Tagen verlassen hatte, um mit David zusammen zu sein – wie er ihr trotz allem beistand, sie immer wieder aufrichtet – ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht – die Geschichte von dem weißen Schlafanzug – wie sie schließlich seinen Antrag angenommen hatte – der Abend ihrer Verlobung, der Ring seiner Großmutter - und wie sie ihm immer wieder versichert hatte, dass er es war, den sie wollte, bis zur Kirche, bis zum Altar.

Lisa fühlte, wie sich ein Schleier über ihrem Herzen zu lichten begann.  
In ihr sträubte sich etwas, den Rest der Geschichte zu erzählen, aber sie wusste, dass sie den Weg nun zu Ende gehen musste.

Stockend berichtete sie davon, wie sie Rokko vor der Kirche seinen Ring zurückgegeben hatte. Wie er traurig gegangen war und sie, anstatt ihn zu trösten, gar nicht schnell genug in die Kirche zurückkommen konnte um David zu heiraten.

Dann berichtete sie von dem Ende. Davids Betrug und ihre Flucht. Jetzt hatte sie endlich begriffen, wie er wirklich war – ein notorischer Schürzenjäger und Egoist. Im Grunde wusste sie das von Anfang an, sie hatte es nur nie wirklich wahrhaben wollen. Dachte, sie könnte ihn ändern, ihn „bessern"!

In diesem Moment brach die Erkenntnis wie eine Welle über sie hinein: Nicht David war der wirkliche Betrüger – sie war es!  
Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann, bitterlich zu weinen – nicht mehr vor Selbstmitleid, sondern vor Scham.  
Sie war es gewesen, die unbedingt ihr Spielzeug haben wollte und dafür die Gefühle eines anderen mit Füßen getreten hatte.  
Sie war nicht besser als die kreuzdumme Sabrina, die oberflächliche Kim oder ihr eigener egoistischer Ehemann David.  
Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie sogar schäbiger war als die drei zusammen. Sabrina, Kim, David – sie hatten nie etwas anderes gelernt, als sich das zu nehmen, was sie gerade begehrten - ohne sich dabei viel um ihre Mitmenschen zu scheren.

Aber sie, Lisa, wusste es doch besser!  
Ihre Eltern brachten ihr ihr ganzes Leben bei, wie man aufrecht und ehrlich durchs Leben geht, rücksichtsvoll ist und die Gefühle des anderen achtet.  
Und das, all die Dinge die ihr heilig waren, verriet sie in einer einzigen Sekunde, um einem Traum hinterher zujagen, der sich als Alptraum entpuppte.

Aber sie musste ja allen beweisen, dass sie, Lisa Plenske, in der Lage war, den großen Casanova David Seidel vor den Altar zu locken! Genauso wie dieser beweisen wollte, dass er jede Frau bekommen konnte!  
- Nein, mit Liebe hatte das wirklich nicht viel zu tun!   
Zumindest nicht mit der Art von Liebe, die Rokko ihr gezeigt hatte: Uneigennützig, warmherzig, aufopferungsvoll.  
Wie konnte sie nur so blind gewesen sein?

Lisas Körper wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Sie ging in diesen Minuten mitten durch die Hölle – und Olga konnte nichts weiter tun als bei ihr zu sitzen und ihr sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. Lisa musste sich ihren Dämonen stellen – je eher sie das tat, desto früher konnte sie auch ihr Leben neu ordnen. 

In Lisa Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Ja, sie hatte ihre Strafe zu Recht erhalten.  
Sie hatte einen wundervollen, liebenswerten und herzensguten Menschen verraten und gedemütigt – es war nur gerecht, dass auch sie verraten und gedemütigt worden war!

Nur einer hatte in diesem Spiel zu Unrecht gelitten – Rokko! Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte sein Gesicht auf – lächelnd und mit funkelnden Augen. Ihr war, als könnte sie sein Aftershave riechen und fühlen wie er sie in seine Armen nahm und sie an sich zog.  
Das Gesicht in ihren Armen vergraben und unter Tränen flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin:  
„Bitte vergib mir, Rokko, bitte, bitte vergib mir! Ich weis, dass ich das nie wieder gut machen kann! Ich habe Dir so Unrecht getan! Ich bin vom Weg abgekommen und habe Dich so verletzt! Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich Dir zeigen könnte, wie sehr ich bereue! Ich war so dumm, so unsagbar dumm!"

Eine Weile saßen sie so beieinander. Lisa weinte in sich zusammengekauert still vor sich hin und Olga streichelte ihr tröstend den Rücken. Als sie merkte, dass sich Lisa langsam beruhigte, nahm sie die junge Frau bei den Schultern und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Und deshalb verkriechen Sie sich auch wie ein verwundetes Tier? Weil sie Angst haben, ihr Mann David könnte hier auftauchen, nicht wahr?" Lisa nickte.   
„Und dieser andere Mann, Rokko, wünschen sie sich, dass er jetzt hier wäre?"  
„Das darf ich mir nicht wünschen.", sagt Lisa leise und sah nach unten.  
Olga lächelte traurig. Wie sehr sich diese junge Frau quälte!  
„Ach Kindchen, wünschen darf man sich doch alles!  
Sagen sie mir, würden sie Ihren Rokko jetzt, in diesem Moment, gerne bei sich haben?"   
Lisas Kopf hob sich leicht und eine stille Sehnsucht lag in ihrem Blick.

Ein Bild entstand vor ihren Augen. Rokko in seinem Verlobungsanzug in dem Korbstuhl ihr gegenüber. Nachdenklich, leicht zurückgelehnt, den Kopf abgestützt von zwei Fingern der rechten Hand, der rechte Ellenbogen auf der Sessellehne ruhend.   
Rokko, wie er ihrer Seelenbeichte der letzten Minuten gelauscht hatte, der Blick fragend, abwartend.  
Rokko, wie er sich jetzt ganz leicht vorbeugte, die Hände ineinander verschränkte und ihr mit einem leisen Lächeln zu verstehen gab, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde.  
Lisa nickte langsam und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. „Ja, ich hätte ihn jetzt gern bei mir.", sagte sie leise.  
Olga zog sie liebevoll in ihre Arme und wiegte sie wie ein Kind.  
„Dann, kleine Lisa, wird auch alles wieder gut!", sagte sie sanft und es klang wie ein Versprechen.

Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Olga, wie Lisa mehr und mehr in sich zusammensackte. Sie schob die junge Frau einige Zentimeter von sich weg und sah, dass sie vollkommen am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Ihre Beichte schien ihr die letzte Energie geraubt zu haben und die Weinkrämpfe hatten ihren Körper vollkommen ausgelaugt.  
Olga lächelte sie an. „Es wird Zeit für Sie, ein wenig zu schlafen, meine Liebe. Sie müssen wieder Kraft tanken!"  
Widerstandslos ließ sich Lisa von Olga auf ihre Kabine und zu Bett bringen. Sie war viel zu müde, viel zu kraftlos, viel zu leer. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen.  
Als Olga sie zudeckte, war sie schon in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlummer gesunken.

In der Tür drehte sich die alte Frau noch einmal und betrachtete die schlafende Lisa.   
„Willkommen,", sagte sie leise, „willkommen, Lisa Plenske, am ersten Tag vom Rest Deines Lebens!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Alles noch mal auf Anfang **

März 

Die Möbelpacker waren schon längst abgezogen, als sich Rokko daran machte, den letzten Umzugskarton auszupacken. Grinsend sah er sich in seiner neuen Wohnung um.  
Diese Bude war vielleicht noch uriger als sein Loft in Berlin. André hatte ihm geholfen, das zweistöckige Appartement im ehemaligen Hamburger Speicherviertel zu finden.

Früher hatte man in diesen Lagerhäusern Kaffee und Tee gelagert und Rokko war der Meinung, die Wände würden immer noch einen leichten Duft davon von sich geben.  
Inzwischen waren die Lagerhallen in kleinere und sehr begehrte Wohnungen unterteilt worden, von denen Rokko eine hatte ergattern können.

Das untere Geschoss bestand aus einem einzigen großen Raum. Dort, wo sich früher die Beladeluken in Richtung Fleet öffneten, waren nun hohe Fenster eingelassen, die viel Licht in die Wohnung ließen. In die eine Ecke gegenüber der Fensterseite schmiegte sich eine Küche in rostrot mit einem breiten Tresen, die von einem Fenster zur Straße hin erhellt wurde.

Seine Möbel hatte Rokko frei in dem Raum verteilt. So bildeten nun der große Schreibtisch und ein paar Regale einen großzügigen Arbeitsbereich, während gegenüber mit Couch, tiefen Sesseln, einem niedrigen Tisch, Sideboard und ein paar weiteren Regalen eine gemütliche Wohnecke entstanden war.  
Eine kleine Wendeltreppe führte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hinauf zum Schlafbereich über der Küche, verborgen hinter einer halbhohen Balustrade. Dort dienten zwei Alkoven rechts und links vom Bett als Kleiderschränke. Daneben befand sich das Bad, der einzige abgeschlossene Raum der Wohnung.

Rokko seufzte. Er fühlte sich wohl in seinem neuen Reich! Die rostroten, unverputzten Backsteinmauern verbreiteten eine heimelige Atmosphäre und die hohen Fenster ließen würzige Meeresluft in die Wohnung.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Karton zu. Mit schnellen Griffen hatte er Bücher, CDs und ein wenig Kleinkram ausgepackt und in der Wohnung verteilt. Zuletzt hob er eine mittelgroße Holztruhe aus dem Karton, stellte sie vor sich auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich. Wehmütig strich er über das dunkle Holz.

Als kleiner Junge hatte er zugesehen, wie sein Großvater sie für ihn gebaut hatte. Er erinnerte sich genau: Er saß auf der Werkbank und baumelte mit den Beinen, während sein Großvater das Eichenholz zurechtschnitzte und die Teile zusammenzimmerte. Noch heute hatte er den Geruch der dunklen Beize in der Nase, mit der sein Großvater die Truhe danach strich. Und noch heute konnte er die Hammerschläge hören, mit denen der alte Herr damals die beiden Riegel an der Vorderseite anbrachte.

Viele Jahre lang hatte er als Junge in dieser Truhe seine kostbarsten Schätze verwahrt. Seine Lieblingscomics, seinen letzten ausgefallenen Milchzahn, den ersten Liebesbrief, den er bekommen hatte.

Auch jetzt barg die Truhe wieder seine kostbarsten Schätze. In einer weinseligen Laune hatte er sie vor einigen Wochen unter all seinen Sachen hervorgewühlt und in der Kiste verstaut. Seufzend schob er die Riegel zur Seite und öffnete den Deckel. Er faltete eine Lage Seidenpapier zur Seite und starrte einen Moment auf den Inhalt. Dann hob er die Hand und griff nach einem dicken braunen Umschlag. Er entnahm einige Papiere und begann zu lesen:

„... freuen wir uns Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir Ihnen hiermit Ihre standesamtlichen Trauung in den Räumen der Botschaft der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 1 Waverley Street, Ottawa, Ontario K2P OT8, am 09.09.2006 bestätigen können.

Wir bitten Sie, spätestens zwei Tage vor dem Termin in der Botschaft vorstellig zu werden und folgende Unterlagen vorzulegen:

- Frau Elisabeth Maria Plenske: gültiger deutscher Reisepass, deutscher Personalausweis, ausführliche Geburtsurkunde  
- Herr Robert Konrad Kowalski: gültige deutsche und kanadische Personalpapiere.

Des Weiteren bitten wie Sie, uns bei dieser Gelegenheit mitzuteilen, welchen Familiennamen Sie nach der Eheschließung zu tragen gedenken. Nach der Trauung am 09.09. können Ihnen dann vor Ort Familienbuch und Heiratsurkunde überreicht werden.  
Die Informationen über Ihre Eheschließung übersenden wir zeitnah von hier aus an das für Sie zuständige Standesamt in Deutschland.  
Wir weisen Sie bei dieser Gelegenheit noch einmal darauf hin, dass eine standesamtliche Trauung in der Deutschen Botschaft in der Regel nicht möglich ist und dieses Verfahren eine absolute Ausnahme darstellt.

Hochachtungsvoll

J. Dellberg,   
Botschaftsattaché "

Rokko lächelte, als er die Zeilen las. Es hatte ihn damals viele Telefonate und Mails über den großen Teich gekostet, um diese Trauung zu arrangieren.  
Er wollte so Lisa und seiner kanadischen Verwandtschaft, der Familie seine Mutter Shannon, die Möglichkeit geben, einander kennen zu lernen.

Dazu war es nun nicht mehr gekommen. Seufzend steckte er den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und legte ihn auf den Tisch.   
Dann griff er wieder in die Truhe und förderte Lisas türkisfarbenen Seidenschal zu Tage. Er betrachtete ihn wehmütig – sie hatte ihn damals, nach ihrer ersten, ihrer einzigen gemeinsamen Nacht bei ihm liegen lassen. Er fragt sich, ob? Rokko roch an dem Tuch und inhaliert seinen Duft. Ja, der Schal hatte immer noch den Geruch von Lisas Parfüm.  
Als nächstes fand er seinen Daruma in der Kiste. Traurig starrte er auf das zweite ausgemalte Auge. „Tja, da war ich wohl etwas voreilig!", flüsterte er leise und stellte auch die Figur zur Seite.  
Er sah in die Truhe und entdeckte nach und nach noch andere Zeugen der Vergangenheit. Die Hochzeitseinladung mit ihrem Photo darauf – wie glücklich sie an dem Tag der Aufnahme gewesen waren! An diesem Tag regnete es morgens kurz und als sie in den Park gegangen waren, um sich mit dem Photographen zu treffen, hatten die Regentropfen auf den Blättern und Gräsern wie Kristalle im Sonnenlicht geglitzert.

Daneben lagen ein paar Eintrittskarten. Vom Museum, dem Planetarium, der Minigolf-Bahn. Tausende von Bildern schossen Rokko durch den Kopf.  
Ganz unten in der Truhe fand er seinen Hochzeitsanzug. Gedankenverloren strich er über den Stoff. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er den Anzug beim Schneider abgeholt hatte. Damals lag seine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Lisa bunt und strahlend vor ihm. Damals.

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Nein, das war Vergangenheit! Energisch packte er die Sachen zurück und verschloss die Truhe wieder. Dann trug er sie nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer und verstaute sie in der hintersten Ecke des rechten Alkovens.

Kurze Zeit später ging er wieder hinunter und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um sich auf seinen ersten Arbeitstag vorzubereiten.

Lisa erwachte am ersten Tag vom Rest ihres Lebens durch ein verhaltenes Klopfen an der Kabinentür. Sie rief „Herein!" und eine freundliche Stewardess trat, mit einem Frühstückstablett bewaffnet, in die Kabine. Die Stewardess stelle das Tablett neben dem Bett auf den Nachttisch ab und überreichte Lisa eine Karte. Sekunden später war sie wieder lautlos verschwunden.  
Lisa rieb sich die Augen und faltete dann die Karte auseinander. 

„Erwarte Sie um 11 Uhr im Aussichtsraum zum Brunch!  
Olga Johanson  
P.S. Gleicher Tisch wie gestern Abend. „

Lisa lächelte und sah dann auf das Tablett. Ein Becher Kaffee stand darauf, ein Glas Orangensaft – und zwei Kopfschmerztabletten. Dankbar griff sie nach den Pillen und spülte sie mit dem Saft hinunter.  
Dann schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade zehn Uhr durch, sie hatte also noch genug Zeit, sich zu duschen und ein wenig zurechtzumachen. Lisa nahm noch einen Schluck aus dem Kaffeebecher und ging ins Bad. Dort sah sie in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren immer noch verweint und verquollen. Sie wusch ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser in der Hoffnung, die Schwellung würde so etwas abklingen.

Nach dem Duschen schlüpfte Lisa in eine dunkle Jeans und einen dunklen Pulli, band die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, setzte sich sicherheitshalber noch eine Sonnenbrille auf und verließ dann ihre Kabine in Richtung des Aussichtsraums, wo sie von Olga herzlich begrüßt wurde. 

„Lisa! Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"  
„Danke, besser – glaube ich!"  
„Ich wollte...", Lisa wurde unterbrochen von dem Stewart, der in diesem Moment servierte.  
„Was wollten Sie, meine Liebe?", fragte Olga liebenswürdig, als der Kellner sich wieder entfernt hatte.  
„Ich wollte mich bedanken, dass Sie mir gestern Abend zugehört haben. Und – und dass Sie mich jetzt nicht verachten!"  
Olga ergriff Lisas Hand. „Verachten! Was reden Sie denn! Ich verachte Sie doch nicht!"  
Lisa wollte zur Seite sehen, doch ihre Tischnachbarin lächelte sie aufmunternd an und zauberte so auch auf ihr Gesicht ein scheues Lächeln. 

Nach dem Brunch schlenderten die beiden Frauen ein letztes Mal über das Deck. In einer windgeschützten Ecke setzten sie sich in zwei Korbstühle und wickelten sich in die bereitliegenden Decken.  
„Wissen Sie, ich habe gestern noch lange über Ihre Geschichte nachgedacht. Und ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, warum Sie vom Weg abgekommen sind!"

Lisa sah Olga irritiert an. Die alte Dame hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt.  
„Schauen Sie: Stellen sie sich Ihr Herz wie ein großes Haus vor, in dem jeder Mensch, der Ihnen etwas bedeutet, seinen Platz hat.  
Wenn dann die erste Liebe kommt, poltert sie zur Haustüre hinein, macht sich überall breit und veranstaltet einen ziemlichen Lärm im ganzen Haus.  
Für eine Zeit ist das ganz schön, denn es fühlt sich so wundervoll lebendig an.  
Aber nach einer Weile wirft man die erste Liebe wieder zur Tür hinaus, weil so viel Krach kein Mensch auf Dauer erträgt.  
Dann kommt irgendwann die große Liebe: Sie kommt mit leisen Schritten ins Herz. Sie sucht sich still das gemütlichste Zimmer aus, richtet sich häuslich ein und geht nie wieder fort.  
Und Sie, meine liebe Lisa, hatten die erste Liebe noch nicht wieder an die frische Luft gesetzt, als Ihnen die große Liebe vor die Tür gestolpert kam. Und das hat Ihr armes, überfordertes Herz ziemlich durcheinander gebracht."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Olga Lisas Hände ergriffen.  
„Soll ich Ihnen einen Rat geben, meine liebe Lisa? Ordnen Sie ihr Leben neu! Finden Sie heraus, wohin Ihre Reise gehen soll! Sie werden sehen, dann taucht auch Ihr Rokko wieder in Ihrem Leben auf!"

Einer der Stewarts informierte sie, dass das Schiff in zwei Stunden Hamburg erreichen würde. So verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen kurzzeitig voneinander um in ihren Kabinen schnell ihre letzten Habseligkeiten zusammenzuraffen – die Koffer waren bereits an Vorabend gepackt und abgeholt worden.  
Als sie sich wieder an Deck trafen, hatte das Schiff schon fast seinen Ankerplatz erreicht. Lisa schaute neugierig am Kai entlang, ob sie unter den Menschen dort unten ihre Eltern erkennen konnte. Das war natürlich ein unmögliches Unterfangen, denn das Einlaufen dieses riesigen Schiffes lockte immer wieder hunderte von Menschen an. Doch Lisa hatte plötzlich Sehnsucht nach Helga und Bernd und freute sich unbändig auf das Wiedersehen.

Dann war es soweit: Die Passagiere konnten das Schiff verlassen. Hinter der Passkontrolle umarmte Lisa ihre neue Freundin ein letztes Mal liebevoll.  
„Danke für alles!", sagte sie leise.  
Auch Olga herzte die junge Frau innig.  
„Alles Gute, meine Liebe! Und nicht vergessen: Niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben, ja? Und wenn Sie einen Tapetenwechsel brauchen, dann kommen Sie einfach zu mir nach Hannover. Mein Haus ist groß genug und ein bisschen Hilfe im Geschäft kann ich immer gebrauchen! Meine Adresse haben Sie ja!  
So, und nun laufen Sie! Ihre Eltern warten!"

Olga sah noch zu, wie Lisa ihrem Vater in die Arme flog, dann ging sie zu dem Wagen, der auf sie wartete.  
Ein livrierter Chauffeur hielt den Wagenschlag auf und sie stieg ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. ...und das Leben geht weiter **

April

„Ich ertrage Berlin nicht mehr – jedenfalls nicht im Moment!", dachte Lisa bei sich. Es gab keine Ecke in dieser Stadt, die sie nicht an das erinnerte, was passiert war! Selbst Ihr Elternhaus war voller nun trauriger Bilder der Vergangenheit.

Das hielt sie nicht länger durch! Und dann ständig die Angst, dass sie plötzlich David, den Seidels oder jemandem von Kerima gegenüberstand!  
Rokko hatte Berlin im September verlassen, das hatte sie von ihren Eltern erfahren. Wohin, das wusste niemand genau.

Sobald diese Sache hier ausgestanden ist, würde auch sie ihre Koffer packen und abreisen! Aber wohin? Das war die Frage! Egal! Es würde sich schon ein Platz für einen Neuanfang für sie finden.

„Frau Plenske?"  
Die Stimme ihrer Anwältin riss Lisa aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Ja? Entschuldigung, ich war abgelenkt."  
„Schon gut! Tja, wie gesagt – ich werde Ihnen bei Ihrer Scheidung nicht helfen können."  
„Wie? Aber wieso? Geht es um das Trennungsjahr? Oder hat Dav..., mein Mann sie bereits als Anwältin engagiert?"

Die Anwältin hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„Nein, nein, nichts dergleichen, Frau Plenske.  
Sie können sich einfach nur nicht scheiden lassen, weil Sie nicht verheiratet sind – jedenfalls nach dem Gesetz."  
Lisas Augen wurden groß.  
„Also, ich habe Ihren Fall noch mal geprüft. Am 1. September letzten Jahres fand nur die kirchliche Trauung statt, richtig?"  
Lisa nickte.  
„Gut. Nun die entscheidende Frage: Haben Sie und Herr Seidel sich davor oder danach, in Deutschland oder im Ausland, noch einmal trauen lassen? Von einem Standesbeamten, einem Friedensrichter oder ähnlichem?"  
Lisa war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
Rokko hatte die standesamtliche Trauung in Ottawa vorbereitet.  
Und David? Natürlich! Sie hatten sich vorgenommen, sich bei einem Friedensrichter in Sydney noch einmal das Ja-Wort zu geben. Doch dazu war es nicht mehr gekommen...  
Lisa schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Genau das ist der Punkt, Frau Plenske. Entscheidend ist immer noch die standesamtliche Trauung."

„Und was ist mit der kirchlichen Hochzeit? Der Urkunde?"  
„Nun, das ist das zweite Thema. Evangelisch?"   
Lisa nickte wieder.  
„Gut, das macht die Sache leichter. Ich werde mich noch etwas mehr in diese Thematik vertiefen müssen – Ihr Fall ist sehr unüblich – aber soviel kann ich Ihnen schon jetzt sagen: Mit Zustimmung eines speziellen Kirchenbeauftragten und nach Ablauf einer bestimmten Frist ist es möglich, dass auch der Eintrag ins Kirchenbuch gelöscht wird."

Lisa war immer noch wie betäubt, als sie 15 Minuten später vor der Kanzlei ihrer Anwältin stand.

Sie war gar nicht verheiratet! Und ihre Ehe mit David war zusammengeschrumpft zu einer dreimonatigen Kurzzeitaffäre!  
Seit zwei Wochen – seit ihre Eltern sie heimgebracht hatten - bereitete sie sich innerlich auf eine Scheidungsschlacht mit David vor. Und nun – nichts! Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Wie im Traum lenkte sie ihre Schritte in ein Café – sie brauchte erst mal eine Stärkung.  
Lisa bestellte sich einen Tee und setzte sich an einen Fensterplatz. Sie nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit und sah hinaus in das schmuddelige Aprilwetter. Langsam kam Ordnung in ihre Gedanken.  
Gesetzlich war sie also ledig. Und die Eintragung im Kirchenbuch konnte ab dem 01. September 2007 gelöscht werden. Lisa würde dafür noch ein Gespräch mit dem Pastor über sich ergehen lassen müssen, aber das war zu schaffen meinte Ihre Anwältin. Auch David würde eine entsprechende Aufforderung bekommen. Aber ob er ihr nachkam, brauchte Lisa nicht zu kümmern.

„Lisa?"  
Sie sah erschrocken hoch. „Jürgen!"  
„Kann ich mich zu Dir setzen?"  
„Ja, sicher."  
Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an.  
„Seit wann bist Du zurück?"  
„Seit zwei Wochen."  
„Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist."  
„So? Kerima Flurfunk? Na ja, dumm gelaufen!", Lisa lächelte bitter.   
„Lisa," , Jürgen ergriff ihre Hand, „wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass so was passiert, ich..."  
„Was hättest Du? Mich zur Rede gestellt? Mir die Hochzeit mit David ausgeredet? Lass uns ehrlich sein: Mich hätte damals nicht einmal eine Dampfwalze aufhalten können. Lass gut sein! Ich habe mir diesen Schlamassel ganz allein eingebrockt."  
Wieder Schweigen.  
„Und was willst Du jetzt machen? Dich scheiden lassen?"  
„Nein."   
„Willst Du zurück zu ihm?"  
„Auch nicht."  
„Und was dann?"  
Lisa seufzte und sah ihrem alten Freund ins Gesicht. „Ich kann mich nicht von David Seidel scheiden lassen, weil ich nicht mit David Seidel verheiratet bin."  
Dann erzählte sie, was sie gerade von der Anwältin erfahren hatte.  
Nach ihrem Bericht starrte Jürgen sie mit offenem Mund an.  
„Also echt, Lisa, so was kann auch nur Dir passieren! -  
Kann ich was für Dich tun?"  
„Ja, Du könntest mich heimbringen. Nach dem Schock habe ich Angst, auf dem Weg dahin in Ohnmacht zu fallen."  
Jürgen zahlte, sie nahmen ihre Jacken und liefen zu S-Bahn.

Zur selben Zeit fuhr sich auch David in Richtung Göberitz. Er wusste, dass Lisas Eltern an diesem Tag nicht zuhause waren und er wollte mit Lisa alleine sprechen.  
In den vergangenen Wochen hatten ihm seine Eltern und auch die neue PR-Chefin von Kerima die Hölle heiß gemacht.  
Der Artikel im Januar war wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Branche gegangen und als wenig später herauskam, dass Lisa David wegen eines Seitensprungs während der Hochzeitsreise verlassen hatte, waren die Seidels – und damit Kerima – das Gespött der gesamten Berliner Gesellschaft geworden.  
Schadensbegrenzung – das war nun das Gebot der Stunde!  
David musste noch einmal mit Lisa reden. Vielleicht könnten sie sich irgendwie arrangieren. Er mochte sie ja auch sehr. Und sie wusste doch, dass ein Seitensprung bei ihm nichts zu bedeuten hatte – Lisa würde schließlich seine Ehefrau bleiben! Außerdem es war auch im Sinne von Kerima, dass sie sich wieder versöhnten.

Gemeinsam waren Jürgen und Lisa nach Göberitz gefahren. Jürgen hatte es mit ein paar Scherzen sogar geschafft, Lisa ein wenig zum Lachen zu bringen. Als sie nun um die letzte Straßenecke vor dem Haus der Plenskes bogen, sah er hoch und hielt abrupt an.  
„Ach du Schreck!"  
„Was ist denn?", Lisa folgte seinem Blick und sah ihren (ja, was eigentlich? – Nun-doch-nicht-Ehemann?) David etwas verloren mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand vor ihrer Haustür stehen.  
Lisa atmete tief durch – jetzt war es also soweit! 

Sie wandte sich an Jürgen: „Danke fürs heimbringen, den Rest schaffe ich alleine!"  
„Bist Du sicher? Soll ich nicht lieber hier noch einen Moment stehen bleiben – sicherheitshalber?"  
„Nein, ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein!", sie lächelte und umarmte ihn zum Abschied.  
Dann ging sie auf David zu.

„Lisa!", David wolle sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie wehrte ab.  
„Die sind für Dich!", sagte er etwas unsicher und drückte ihr einen Strauß Tulpen in die Hand.  
„Danke. Was willst du hier?"  
„Ich, ich wollte mit Dir reden. Weißt Du, vielleicht können wir uns ja irgendwie wieder zusammenraufen, uns arrangieren – ich meine, schon wegen Kerima!"  
Lisa sah David traurig an. Wie ein Häufchen Elend stand er vor ihr – mit hängenden Schultern und Dackelblick. Sie konnte kaum begreifen, warum dieser Mann lange Zeit eine so wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt hatte.  
Sie seufzte und sah ihm in die Augen – ein letztes Mal.  
„Du wirst noch Post von meiner Anwältin bekommen, aber da Du schon mal da bist, kann ich es Dir ja auch gleich sagen: Unsere Ehe ist ungültig. Unsere kirchliche Hochzeit ist ohne eine standesamtliche Trauung unwirksam – und eine standesamtliche Trauung wird es zwischen Dir und mir nicht mehr geben."  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. Was Sie ihm jetzt noch zu sagen hatte, tat ihr trotz allem weh.  
„Und jetzt geh´, David Seidel, geh´ – ich wünsche Dir ein schönes Leben!"  
Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief ins Haus. Den Blumenstrauß ließ sie dabei achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Sekunden später hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und lehnte sie sich kurz mit dem Rücken dagegen. Dieser Teil war geschafft.  
Als nächstes würde sie ihre Eltern über den Stand der Dinge unterrichten und ihnen ihre Umzugspläne schonend beibringen müssen. 

Aber zunächst sollte sie sich vielleicht entscheiden, wohin die Reise gehen würde! Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, griff nach ihrem Filofax und warf sich aufs Bett. Als sie den Terminkalender öffnete, flatterte ein Stück Papier heraus. Lisa hob ihn auf und starrte auf die Adresse, die darauf stand.  
Das war es!   
Was hatte Olga beim Abschied gesagt?  
„Wenn Sie einen Tapetenwechsel brauchen, dann kommen Sie einfach zu mir nach Hannover. Mein Haus ist groß genug und ein bisschen Hilfe im Geschäft kann ich immer gebrauchen!"

Beherzt stand sie auf und ging hinunter zum Telefon. Sie wählte die Nummer, die auf dem Zettel notiert war und schon nach zweifachem Klingeln drang die vertraute Stimme an ihr Ohr: „Olga Johanson am Apparat!"   
Olga war hoch erfreut, von ihrer jungen Freundin zu hören. Und noch mehr erfreute sie, dass Lisa ihr Angebot, für eine Weile zu ihr nach Hannover zu ziehen, annehmen wollte.  
Sie verabredeten, dass Olga Lisa in der kommenden Woche erwarten durfte und dass Lisa zum ersten Mai ganz offiziell eine Anstellung als ihre Assistentin aufnehmen würde. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich.

Lisa blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen und dachte nach – wie sollte sie nun ihre Entscheidung den Eltern beibringen?  
Sie saß immer noch so da, als Helga und Bernd einig Stunden später nach Hause kamen. Es war spät geworden und die Eltern waren mehr als verwundert, ihre Tochter im unbeleuchteten Wohnzimmer vorzufinden.  
„Mäuschen, was machst Du denn hier? Geht es Dir nicht gut?"  
„Schnattchen? Is Dir watt?"  
Lisa lächelte. „Nein, Mama, Papa, es ist alles in Ordnung! Bitte setzt Euch – ich muss mit Euch reden!"

Die Eltern setzten sich und Lisa informierte sie zunächst darüber, was die Anwältin gesagt hatte. Helga und Bernd waren nicht weniger sprachlos als Jürgen. Bernd ging zum Schrank, holte seinen Selbstgebrannten und schenkte den Dreien ein.  
Lisa wartete, bis die beiden ihre Gläser geleert hatten.

„Es gibt noch etwas – David war heute hier. Er wollte sich mit mir versöhnen, sich arrangieren..."  
Bernd knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Lisa lächelte ihn an. „Lass nur Papa! Ich habe ihn weg geschickt!"   
Er sah seine Tochter überrascht an – sie war plötzlich so ruhig, so erwachsen geworden!

Lisa sah auf ihre Hände. Jetzt würde der schwerste Teil kommen.  
„Mama, Papa, ihr müsst versprechen, dass Ihr mir nicht böse seid...", Helga und Bernd sahen ihre Tochter verwundert an, „... aber ich muss für eine Weile fort von hier."  
Sie erklärte ihnen, dass sie in Berlin an jeder Ecke von den Gespenstern der Vergangenheit gejagt wurde. Und dass sie selbst hier, in dem Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, keine Ruhe fand.  
Während sie sprach, hatten ihre Eltern ihre Hände gefasst und hielten sich auch aneinander fest. Dann saßen sie eine Weile schweigend im Kreis zusammen. Jeder hielt die Hand des anderen.  
Eine bleierne Traurigkeit senkte sich über die Drei.

„Wo willst Du denn hingehen?", fragte Helga.  
„Nach Hannover. Ich kann dort am Ersten eine neue Stellung antreten."  
Wieder schwiegen sie.   
„Jut, wenn Du meenst, datt hilft Dir, denn machen wir datt so!"   
Bernd hatte bei diesen Worten das Gefühl, sein Herz würde entzweireißen, aber er wusste, dass es nicht anders ging.   
Wieder einmal verfluchte er Kerima und die Seidels.

Die Entscheidung war getroffen und so machten sich Lisa und ihre Eltern in den nächsten Tagen daran, die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen.  
Lisa packte ihre Sachen zusammen und Bernd besorgte einen Anhänger, um die wenigen Dinge, die Lisa mitnehmen wollte, nach Hannover fahren zu können. Olga hatte ihr eine möblierte Einliegerwohnung in ihrem Haus angeboten, also nahm Lisa nur Kleidung, Bücher und ein paar persönliche Dinge mit. Was sie zusätzlich brauchen würde, wollte sie sich in Hannover kaufen.  
Ihren Eltern war dieser Weg sehr recht, denn so könnten einige von Lisas Sachen zurückbleiben und ihnen zumindest das Gefühl geben, ihre Tochter käme jeden Moment heim.

Am folgenden Mittwoch bestieg Lisa mit zwei Taschen bewaffnet den ICE nach Hannover. Den Rest ihrer Sachen würde ihr Vater am folgenden Wochenende zusammen mit Jürgen mit dem Auto nachbringen.  
Ihre Eltern standen am Bahngleis und zwangen sich, nicht zu weinen. Lisa winkte ihnen noch einmal durch das Fenster zu, dann setzte sich der Zug bereits in Bewegung.  
Lisa lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück – sie war auf dem Weg in ihr neues, noch unbekanntes Leben.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Amors Erben – Eine Idee wird geboren **

Mai

Lisa saß in ihrem neuen Büro und ließ die letzten Wochen Revue passieren.  
In den ersten Tagen in Hannover war sie aus dem Staunen nicht heraus gekommen. Olgas „Haus" hatte sich als eine prachtvolle Villa herausgestellt, die den Vergleich mit der der Seidels nicht zu scheuen brauchte. Ihre „Einliegerwohnung" war kein ungemütliches Kellerloch, sondern ein wunderschönes und geräumiges Gartenhäuschen mit allem Komfort.  
Und Olgas „kleiner Verlag" entpuppte sich als ein renommiertes Unternehmen mit rund eintausend Angestellten und einer über hundertjährigen Tradition.  
Olga nahm sie auf wie eine lang vermisste Enkelin und sie verstanden sich, als würden sie sich schon seit Lisas Kindheit kennen.

Nicht, dass sie viel Zeit zum plauschen gehabt hätten. Olga hatte Lisa vom ersten Tag im Verlag an hart rangenommen und sie konnte kaum glauben, wie viel man in drei Wochen über das Verlagswesen im Allgemeinen und Kinderbüchern im Speziellen lernen konnte. Oft dauerte ihr Arbeitstag 16 oder 18 Stunden und abends fiel sie nur noch todmüde ins Bett. Aber sie war froh über dieses Pensum, denn es half ihr, wenigstens nicht ständig an Rokko zu denken. Dennoch spukte er ihr immer wieder im Kopf herum. Mehr als einmal hätte sie bei Entscheidungen gerne seinen Rat konsultiert und nach seiner Meinung gefragt.

Nun saß sie also hier, als persönliche Assistentin der „Generalin", wie die alte Dame augenzwinkernd von ihren Angestellten genannt wurde, und besprach zu ersten Mal alleinverantwortlich mit einer der Lektorinnen die Neuerscheinungen für den kommenden Herbst. Der Verlag war auf Kinder- und Jugendbücher spezialisiert und Lisa machte es von Anfang an einen Heidenspaß, in den fantasievollen Manuskripten herumzuschmökern.

„Lisa?"  
„Oh, Barbara, ich war einen Moment abgelenkt!", sie lächelte ihr Gegenüber entschuldigend an.  
„Kein Problem! Also, das Script von Berends finde ich wirklich gelungen dieses Mal. Collins, Mohr und Anderson sind auch toll geworden. Und diese Alsmann – kaum zu glauben, dass das ihr Erstlingswerk ist!"  
„Du hast Recht. Bei ihr sollten wir wirklich über einen Folgevertrag nachdenken. Gut, diese fünf also auf jeden Fall. Wie sieht es mit den Scripts aus, die diese Woche reingekommen sind?"  
„Da sind wir noch nicht ganz durch."  
„Gut, dann besprechen wir die beim nächsten Mal! Wir haben ja noch Zeit.", Lisa klappte ihre Mappe zusammen.

„Wie sieht´s aus? Gehen wir noch eine Kaffee trinken?"  
„Gerne!", Barbara lächelte.  
Die neue „rechte Hand" der Generalin war sehr beliebt bei den Mitarbeitern. Sie war zu jedermann freundlich und verbindlich, nahm ihre Mahlzeiten mit allen anderen in der Kantine ein und sonderte sich auch sonst in keiner Weise von der restlichen Belegschaft ab. Ob sie überhaupt wusste, welche Schlüsselstellung sie innehatte?

Barbara und ein paar anderen war aber auch Lisas trauriger und melancholischer Blick aufgefallen, mit dem sie manchmal ins Leere starrte – was wohl dahinter steckte?  
Es gab zwar Gerüchte um eine unglückliche Liebe und eine gescheiterte Ehe, aber niemand wusste wirklich etwas. Und Lisa schwieg, was ihr Privatleben anging.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie in der Cafeteria und widmeten sich genüsslich ihrem Kaffee.  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über Barbaras Erfahrungen als Lektorin und über die Qualitäten verschiedener Autoren.  
„Ich wünschte, wir könnten die „Anna"-Bücher noch mal ins Programm nehmen!", sagte Barbara.  
„Die „Anna"-Bücher?"   
„Ja, die sind wunderschön! Der Vater der Generalin hat sie in den 20er Jahren geschrieben. Sie haben das Unternehmen erst groß gemacht. Aber seit seinem Tod hält sie die Manuskripte unter Verschluss."  
„Und wie lang ist das her?"  
„Ich glaube, so um die fünfzig Jahre. Ich habe die Bücher mal vor Jahren in einer kleinen Bücherei gefunden und konnte sie wenigstens lesen – wirklich, die schönsten Geschichten, die mir je unter die Augen gekommen sind! Aber sie antiquarisch zu bekommen, ist so gut wie unmöglich!"

„Ich habe sie endlich!", Alessandro stürmte gutgelaunt in die Wohnung und wedelte mit einem Stück Papier in seiner Hand.  
„Was hast Du endlich?", Hannah stand am Zeichentisch. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, das Wegflattern ihrer Entwürfe zu verhindern – ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, da sie zuvor einen großen Ventilator angestellt hatte, um sich bei den brütenden italienischen Temperaturen wenigstens ein wenig zu erfrischen. Entnervt stellt sie das Gerät ab.

„Na Du bist mir gut! Erst liegst Du mir wochenlang in den Ohren, ich soll Dir die Adresse von diesem Kovas..., Kowals..., na ja, diesem Werbeheini aus Berlin besorgen, jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft und Du weißt schon nicht mehr wovon ich rede. Du bist...", weiter kam er nicht. Hannah war ihm jubelnd um den Hals geflogen!  
Sie riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und studierte ihn – in Hamburg war Rokko also gelandet!

„So, und jetzt erzählst Du mir aber endlich, was es mit diesem Kerl auf sich hat!", sagte Alessandro und zog sie auf die Couch.  
Hannah ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und sah ihn an. Sie nickte. Ja, es war Zeit, ihn einzuweihen – sonst kam er wirklich auf falsche Gedanken. 

Also erzählte sie ihm die „Geschichte von der falschen Hochzeit", wie sie es nannte – die Geschichte von Lisa, David und Rokko.  
Alessandro lauschte ihr gespannt.  
Als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte, wiegte er bedächtig den Kopf.  
„Und weißt Du, ob die beiden glücklich sind? Ich meine Lisa und David?"  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann es mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen. David Seidel ist ein netter Kerl, ohne Frage!  
Aber er war immer etwas – flatterhaft – was Frauen angeht.  
Und Lisa gehört halt zu den Menschen, die denken, Liebe kann den Charakter eines Menschen total umkrempeln."  
„Genauso wie ich früher!", dachte sie bei sich und schmerzhaft kam für einen Moment die Erinnerung an Marc in ihr hoch.

Alessandro dachte angestrengt nach.  
„Vielleicht solltest Du genau das herausfinden!", sagte er langsam.  
„Was meinst Du?"  
„Ich meine," , er drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in seine, „Du solltest heute Abend zwei Briefe schreiben. Einen nach Hamburg – wie geplant. Und einen nach Berlin – um herauszufinden, was ich Dich eben gefragt habe."  
Hannah sah ihn lange an, dann nickte sie.  
„Du meinst, wir sollen Amor spielen?"  
Alessandro schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist noch zu früh, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn wir ein paar Informationen hätten."

Als es dunkel und die Luft kühler geworden war, zog sich Hannah mit ihrem Schreibzeug auf den Balkon zurück.  
Sie hatte sich entschlossen, den „Berliner Brief" an Hugo zu schreiben. Ebenso, wie sie früher in Ehrfurcht neben ihm versunken war, wusste sie heute, ihn zu nehmen und genau die Informationen aus ihm herauszukitzeln, die sie interessierten.  
Schnell flog ihr Stift über das Papier hinweg und nach einer Viertelstunde faltete sie ihren Brief zusammen und klebte den Umschlag zu.

Der zweite Brief gestaltete sich schwieriger. Nur mühsam brachte sie die Zeilen aufs Papier.  
Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte Sie sich, dass sie am Polterabend mit Rokko Brüderschaft getrunken hatte – das würde die Sache vielleicht leichter machen!  
Sie begann den Brief ganz zwanglos. Erzählte ihm vom Umzug nach Mailand, dem neuen Job, ihrem Leben hier, von Alessandro.  
Aber sie vermied es, zu erklären, wie sie seine neue Anschrift herausgefunden hatte. Das klang vielleicht doch etwas zu aufdringlich.

Als sie bei der dritten Seite angelangt war, atmete sie tief durch – jetzt wurde es ernst. Sie schrieb:

„Rokko, ich möchte Dir sagen, dass ich mich sehr schäme.  
Damals, bei Eurer Hochzeit, hätte ich etwas tun sollen, als Lisa Dich fortgeschickt hat.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas erreicht hätte, aber ich weiß, dass ich etwas hätte tun sollen. Oder Dir zumindest beistehen sollen. Aber ich bin stumm geblieben und habe einfach zugesehen.  
Und das war falsch. Das weiß ich heute.  
Leider gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die Dinge rückgängig zu machen.  
Rokko, das einzige was mir bleibt, ist, Dich um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Ich hoffe, Du kannst mir verzeihen!

Hannah"

Sie las noch einmal die letzten Zeilen durch, dann faltete sie auch dieses Schreiben zusammen und verschloss den Umschlag.

Am nächsten Morgen musste Alessandro zum Frühdienst.  
Mir Hannahs Briefen in der Hand passierte er auf dem Weg zur Arbeit eine antike Statue von Amor und Psyche.

Einem innern Instinkt folgend hielt er kurz inne, legte er die Umschläge zu Füßen der Figuren ab und sprach ein kurzes, stilles Gebet.  
Dann nahm er die Briefe wieder auf und warf sie in den Briefkasten.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kann Dich nicht vergessen, Dich nicht aus meinem Herzen brechen **

Juni

Anfang Juni fuhr Rokko nach Hannover. Er hatte von einem jungen, talentierten Grafiker erfahren, der dort lebte und der nachdem, was Rokko wusste, perfekt in sein PR-Team passen würde.  
Nach dem Treffen, das recht produktiv verlaufen war – der Grafiker war recht angetan von seinem Angebot und sagte ihm eine Entscheidung für die kommende Woche zu – schlenderte Rokko durch die Innenstadt. Er wollte sich noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen besorgen, bevor er nach Hamburg zurück fuhr.

Zufrieden dachte er über die vergangenen Monate nach. Er hatte für das Studio ein produktives kleines PR-Team zusammengestellt und die Umsatzzahlen des Labels zeigten, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

Sein Liebesleben lag derweil weiter brach. Sicher, er war in den letzten Wochen diverse Male mit André abends aus gewesen und hatte das Nachtleben unsicher gemacht.  
Es hatte auch einige kleine Flirts mit hübschen Frauen gegeben, aber keine dieser Frauen kam gegen Lisa an. Eine ähnlich faszinierende und einzigartige Person hatte er bisher nicht wieder getroffen.

Lisa – da war sie wieder!  
Rokko merkte, dass er in den letzten Tagen wieder häufiger an sie dachte. Aber an seine Lisa - Lisa Plenske. Die, die es vor dem 1. September gab.  
Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er keinen Schmerz mehr bei dem Gedanken an diese Lisa empfand. Es war eher so etwas wie Wehmut und eine stille Sehnsucht. Wie bei dem Gedanken an einen geliebten Menschen, von dem man wusste, dass man ihn nie mehr wiedersehen würde.  
Sie war zu einer bittersüßen Erinnerung geworden.

Davids Ehefrau Lisa Seidel hingegen verachtete er, aber diese Frau spielte in seinem Leben auch keine große Rolle.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er dabei an ein und dieselbe Frau dachte, aber auf diese Weise konnte er sich mit der Vergangenheit arrangieren ohne für immer zu trauern. Und er konnte sich endlich wieder für die schönen Erinnerungen an Lisa öffnen.

Er hielt am Schaufenster einer großen Buchhandlung und widmete sich der Auslage. Eines der Bücher fand sein Interesse und er beschloss, in den Laden zu gehen und das Werk genauer zu studieren. Nach einer Weile fand er das Buch, las sich den Klappentext durch und ging zur Kasse.  
Als er beim Verlassen des Geschäfts die Kinderbuch-Abteilung passierte, stockte ihm der Atem. Instinktiv zog er sich hinter ein Regal zurück.

Lisa!   
Sein Herz raste.  
Sie war es wirklich!

Lisa stand zusammen mit einem älteren Mann, der wie der Geschäftsführer aussah, in der Kinderbuch-Abteilung und hielt einige großformatigen Bilderbücher in der Hand. Die beiden unterhielten sich, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, worüber sie sprachen.  
Rokko hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt.

Lisa war zauberhaft wie immer.  
Sie trug ein dunkles Kostüm und die Haare zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden. „Eigentlich zu schlicht für eine Seidel.", dachte er bei sich.  
Was um alles in der Welt macht sie in Hannover? 

Was sollte er tun? Auf sie zugehen und sie begrüßen? Nein! Irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Also beobachtete er sie weiter.  
Jetzt überreichte sie dem Mann die Bücher und reichte ihm die Hand. Sie schien sich zu verabschieden.  
Als sie aus dem Laden ging, folgte Rokko ihr in sicherem Abstand. Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat. Er ließ sich in diesem Moment nur von seinem Instinkt leiten.  
Einige Straßen weiter stieg sie in den Fond einer großen Limousine, die von einem Chauffeur gelenkt wurde.  
„Eine von den Seidel-Kutschen!", dachte Rokko. Aber warum hatte der Wagen dann ein Hannoveraner Kennzeichen???

Als das Auto davon gerauscht war, ging Rokko wieder zurück in die Einkaufspassage.  
Er war vollkommen verwirrt. Nach einigem Suchen fand er ein kleines Eiscafé und setzte sich hinein. Beim Kellner bestelle er einen großen Espresso, dann stützte er seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. 

In Rokkos Kopf herrschte das absolute Chaos. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lisas Anblick ihn wieder so aufwühlen würde! Er dachte, er hätte mit der Geschichte abgeschlossen. Offensichtlich nur in der Theorie.

Aus den Lautsprechern des Cafés ertönte ein alter Rio Reiser Song:

„Ich seh Dich kommen, aber Du gehst vorbei.  
Doch jetzt tut's nicht mehr weh.  
Nee, jetzt tut's nicht mehr weh.   
Und alles bleibt stumm  
Und kein Sturm kommt auf wenn ich Dich seh."

„Schwachsinn!", dachte er bei sich und sprach in Gedanken den unsichtbaren Sänger an, „Das mag bei Dir klappen, aber in mir sieht's ganz anders aus!"

Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatte sich Rokko wieder einigermaßen beruhigt.   
Lisa war jetzt Davids Frau. Vielleicht erwarteten sie bereits Nachwuchs. Die beiden waren sicher geschäftlich in der Stadt und der Wagen gemietet.  
Und er, Rokko, war wahrscheinlich schon längst aus Lisas Erinnerung verschwunden.  
Seufzend stand er auf, beglich seine Rechnung und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

Am frühen Abend kehrte Rokko in seine Wohnung zurück. Nachdem er sich einen Kaffee gemacht hatte, sah er die Post durch. Zwischen den üblichen Rechnungen und Werbeprospekten fiel ihm ein hellgrüner Umschlag mit fremdländischer Marke ins Auge.  
Italien! Wer schrieb ihm denn aus Italien? Irritiert drehte er den Brief um, um den Absender zu lesen.  
Hannah Reffrath!  
Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. Unschlüssig wiegte er den Umschlag einen Moment lang in seiner Hand. Dann warf er ihn ungeöffnet auf den Schreibtisch – nein, sein Bedarf an Berlin-Erinnerungen war für heute mehr als gedeckt.

Er schnappte sich Jacke und Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Vielleicht würde ein Besuch bei André ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Rokko nahm sich vor, in nächster Zukunft jeden Gedanken an Lisa in die hinterste Ecke seines Herzens zu verbannen. Er war offensichtlich doch noch nicht soweit, sich mit seiner Erinnerung an sie auseinander zusetzen.

Lisa konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Hellwach lag sie in ihrem Bett und vor ihrem inneren Auge zogen immer wieder die Bilder vom Nachmittag an ihr vorbei.  
Als sie nach dem Geschäftstermin mit Olgas Limousine wieder in den Verlag zurückfahren wollte hatte sie ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus dem Heckfenster gesehen – wie er auf dem Bürgersteig stand und dem Wagen nachstarrte.  
Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, zu reagieren und einen Wimpernschlag später war er auch schon aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden – Rokko!

Zwei Wochen darauf machte sich Rokko mal wieder daran, seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen.  
Er sah die verschiedenen Unterlagen durch, die sich darauf stapelten, warf einen Teil weg und sortierte den Rest in Aktenordner.

Als letztes fiel ihm Hannahs Brief wieder in die Hände. Das Erlebnis von Hannover hatte er inzwischen einigermaßen verdaut.  
So entschloss er sich, den Brief zu lesen.  
Auf dem Weg zum Sofa öffnete er den Umschlag und entnahm ihm einige Blätter. Sich auf die Couch fläzend begann er zu lesen.  
Es war ein reizender, sehr lieb geschriebener Brief und an einigen Stellen musste Rokko leise schmunzeln.  
Als er jedoch beim letzen Absatz angekommen war, wurde sein Blick ernst und er richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Sie entschuldigt sich bei Dir!", dachte er bei sich, „Die kleine Hannah ist die einzige, die den Mut und den Anstand hat, sich bei Dir zu entschuldigen."

Rokko stand auf und ging zurück zum Schreibtisch. Er wollte ihr zurückschreiben. Ihr für ihren Brief danken und ihr mitteilen, das er ihre Entschuldigung annahm. Schnell flog sein Stift über das Papier.

Dann überlegte er kurz und setzte noch einen letzten Absatz unter den Brief: 

„Sollten Du und Alessandro irgendwann mal in Hamburg sein, würde ich mich über ein gemeinsames Abendessen sehr freuen, wir haben uns sicher viel zu erzählen!  
Nur eine Bedingung muss ich daran knüpfen:  
Bitte lass für alle Zeit Lisa & David Seidel und das, was am ersten September in Berlin geschehen ist, unerwähnt.  
Ich denke, Du hast dafür Verständnis! 

Grüße,

Rokko"

Am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit steckte er den Brief ein.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Amors Erben – Es gibt auch Engel ohne Flügel **

Juli

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Hannah Hugos Brief zwischen den Fingern.  
„Es ist nicht zu fassen, es ist einfach nicht zu fassen…"  
Sie lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.  
„Was ist nicht zu fassen?", Alessandro schloss die Balkontür und kam auf seine Freundin zu.   
Hannah wedelte mit dem Brief. „Hier, von Hugo! Den habe ich heute bekommen. Es ist nicht zu glauben! Sie sind gar nicht verheiratet! Er hat längst schon wieder ´ne Neue und sie hat Berlin mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen!"

„Stop, Stop, Stop!", bremste Alessandro den wirren Redefluss seiner Freundin, „Jetzt beruhige Dich erst mal und dann erzähle der Reihe nach. Bei Deinem Gerede wird einem ja ganz schwindelig!"

Hannah ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Hier, ließ selber!"   
Alessandro setzte sich neben sie und studierte den Brief, den sie ihm gereicht hatte.  
„Gibst Du mir noch mal Rokkos Brief?"   
Hannah reicht ihm die Zeilen, die sie wenige Tage zuvor erreicht hatten.  
Er widmete sich auch diesem Schreiben und legte es dann mit einem Seufzer neben Hugos Brief auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Hugos Brief war angefüllt von Tratschereien und Gerüchten in der Modewelt im Allgemeinen und Kerima im Speziellen.  
Genüsslich und detailreich berichtete er auch von der Trennung des Kerima-Traumpaares. Es war auch viel dummes Zeug dabei, aber die dazwischen geschilderten Fakten zeichneten ein trauriges Bild der vergangenen Monate.

David Seidel hatte seine junge Ehefrau also bei erster Gelegenheit betrogen. Sie war daraufhin fortgelaufen und hatte sich wochenlang versteckt. Im Frühjahr war sie dann traurig und desillusioniert nach Berlin zurückgekehrt. Ein Versöhnungsversuch von Davids Seite war gescheitert und daraufhin hatte er sein altes Lotterleben wieder aufgenommen. Und kurz nachdem herausgekommen war, dass ihre Trauung unwirksam war, hatte Lisa die Stadt mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen.  
Jeder Versuch der Seidels, ihren Aufenthaltsort zu ermitteln, war an dem erbitterten Widerstand der Plenskes gescheitert. Es schien, als wäre zwischen den beiden Familien inzwischen ein regelrechter Krieg ausgebrochen.

Rokkos Zeilen dagegen waren wesentlich verhaltener. Nur der letzte Absatz machte Alessandro stutzig:  
Er schien von dem, was in der Zwischenzeit in Berlin geschehen war, keine Ahnung zu haben!  
Und wenn ihn sein Instinkt nicht trügte, empfand dieser Mann noch eine ganze Menge für Lisa Plenske. 

„Also, wenn Du mich fragst – da geht was!", Alessandro grinste Hannah verschwörerisch an.  
Hannah verstand seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Und, was schlägst Du vor?"  
„Nun, als erstes schlage ich mal vor Du nimmst Dir übernächste Woche ein paar Tage frei und begleitest mich zu dem Profiling-Symposium – das findet nämlich in Hamburg statt!  
Dann schlage ich vor, Du greifst Dir Dein Schreibzeug und kündigst diesem Rokko unseren Besuch an. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir ihm nicht ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen könnten!  
Ich werde derweil noch einmal meine Kontakte spielen lassen und herausfinden, wo diese Lisa steckt."  
Alessandro hatte Spaß an diesem Spiel gefunden.

Rechtzeitig zur Abreise hatte sie auch Lisas neue Adresse – bei ihr hatte es wesentlich schneller funktioniert als bei Rokko!

„Rokko in Hamburg, Lisa in Hannover – wenn ich abergläubisch wäre, würde ich jetzt glauben, das ist ein Zeichen!", Hannah packte ein paar letzte T-Shirts in ihrer Reisetasche.  
„Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist es das auch. Vielleicht suchen sie ja unterbewusst immer noch die Nähe des Anderen? Ich meine, so etwas soll es ja geben, so eine Art „unbewusste Verbindung"."

Hannah kicherte leise. „Du klingst schon wie Lisa!  
Aber irgendwie gefalle ich mir in der Rolle als Liebesengel!"

Alessandro kam auf sie zu und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.  
„Eins nach dem anderen. Jetzt lass uns aber erst mal nach Hamburg fahren und diesen Rokko unter die Lupe nehmen. Danach können wir beratschlagen, wie es weitergeht."


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Amors Erben – Neue Verbündete **

August

Die Sonne zauberte ein herrliches Abendrot in den Himmel über Hamburg, als sie einige Tage später das kleine Restaurant in der Hamburger Innenstadt erreichten. Hannah hatte am Morgen vom Hotel aus mit Rokko telefoniert und mit ihm diesen Treffpunkt ausgemacht.  
Einerseits freute sie sich auf das Wiedersehen – andererseits fühlte sie sich jetzt, so kurz davor, doch etwas befangen.  
Wie würde Rokko wohl auf sie reagieren, wenn sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen? Würde das nicht viel zu viele traurige Erinnerungen in ihm wecken? Und würde er es vor diesem Hintergrund ertragen, sie und Alessandro als glückliches Paar zu sehen?  
Sie zweifelte plötzlich daran, dass das Wiedersehen eine so gute Idee war. 

Doch nun war es zu spät: Rokko bog in diesem Moment um die Straßenecke. Lachend kam er auf sie zu.  
„Hannah!", er umarmte sie herzlich. Dann schob er sie einige Zentimeter von sich weg.  
„Großartig siehst Du aus! Die italienische Sonne scheint Dir gut zu tun!"  
Hinter Hannah räusperte sich Alessandro.  
„Und Du musst Alessandro sein! Freut mich!" Rokko begrüßte den Italiener mir Handschlag.  
„So, und nun lasst uns ´reingehen. Ich bin den ganzen Tag noch nicht zum Essen gekommen und habe einen Bärenhunger!"  
Rokko wirkte aufgekratzt.

Er war es auch – oder vielmehr, er überspielte damit seine Unsicherheit.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass es jemanden aus seinen Berliner Tagen wiedersah und Vorstellung daran hatte ihm zuvor einige schlaflose Nächte gekostet.  
Bei Tisch entstand schnell eine angeregte Unterhaltung. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig von ihren Jobs und ihrer Anfängen in der jeweils neuen Stadt.  
Danach veranstaltete Rokko für seinen Besuch eine kleine Stadtführung, die er mit lustigen kleine Geschichten und Anekdoten würzte. Er schien ganz in seinem Element, aber Alessandro ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen – er hatte vom ersten Moment an den melancholischen Unterton in Rokkos Augen gesehen.

Am Ende eines langen Abends lud Rokko das Paar noch auf einen Espresso in seine nahe Wohnung ein.  
Nachdem die beiden sein Reich gebührend bestaunt hatten, machten sie sich es zu dritt in seiner Sofaecke bequem.

„Und, hast Du in der Zwischenzeit mal was von Kerima gehört?"  
Hannah zog vorsichtig die Luft ein – ab jetzt bewegten sie sich auf dünnem Eis.  
Sie überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.   
„Wenig, Hugo hat mir ab und zu geschrieben."  
Rokko nickte. „Sind noch viele der alten Kollegen da?"  
Hannah wurde unruhig. Rokko schien direkt auf einen Abgrund zusteuern zu wollen, wirkte dabei aber völlig arg- und ahnungslos!

„N-n-nein! Inka hat die Firma zusammen mit mir verlassen, Max sucht derzeit was Neues, Timo ist nach Südafrika gegangen und Sabrina nach Dubai...", Hannah holte noch mal tief Luft. Jetzt galt´s! 

„...und Helga hat im Frühjahr gekündigt, gleich nachdem das mit Lisa..."

„Hannah! Ich will nichts hören von Lisa Seidel! Nicht von ihr, nicht von David, nichts von ihrer wundervollen Ehe, nichts von irgendwelchen Kindern! Du hast mir Dein Wort gegeben!"  
Rokko war auf einmal erregt aufgesprungen und wandte den beiden den Rücken zu.  
„Aber die beiden sind doch gar nicht verheiratet!", brach es aus Alessandro heraus. Er ärgerte sich über den unfreundlichen Tonfall gegenüber seiner Freundin und hatte darüber den eigentlichen Plan für einen Moment vergessen.

„Was?", Rokko fuhr herum.  
Er sah zuerst zu Alessandro, dann starrte er Hannah mit großen Augen und offenem Mund fragend an. Konnte es stimmen, was er da eben gehört hatte? Nein, seine Sinne mussten sich täuschen. 

Hannah hatte sich bei Rokkos plötzlichem Ausbruch doch ein wenig erschrocken und konnte nun nur mühsam seinem Blick standhalten.  
Sie sah kurz zu Alessandro hinüber.  
Ok, der Plan, Rokko vorsichtig auszuhorchen, war gescheitert – die Reaktion aber war wohl eindeutig. Also weiter zu Plan B?

„Soll – soll ich Dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen?"  
Rokko ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Er war immer noch fassungslos. Ein stummes, langsames Nicken war seine ganze Antwort.

„Also. Ich kenne keine Details, aber soweit ich weis, hat es sich wohl folgendermaßen abgespielt: Irgendwo in der Südsee – ich glaube auf Tahiti – hatte David nichts besseres zu tun als sich irgend so ein Strandhäschen mit aufs Boot zu nehmen und zu vernaschen. Lisa hat ihn dabei erwischt und ist daraufhin für Wochen spurlos verschwunden gewesen. Das war, glaube ich, im Dezember."  
Rokko stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen.   
„Hat er Dir also doch wieder Dein Herz gebrochen, kleine Lisa?" 

„Im Frühjahr ist sie dann wieder für ein paar Wochen in Berlin aufgetaucht. In der Zeit stellte sich dann auch heraus, dass sie und David nie rechtmäßig verheiratet waren, weil sie sich nie standesamtlich haben trauen lassen."  
Die standesamtliche Trauung? Rokko erinnerte sich. Es hatte ihn damals Tage gekostet, den Pfarrer zu überreden. Erst als er ihm alle Schreiben und Bestätigungen aus Kanada vorgelegt hatte, war dieser einverstanden, die kirchliche Trauung auch ohne die standesamtliche Urkunde vorzunehmen.  
„Die standesamtliche Hochzeit nicht nachzuholen – so blöd kann auch nur ein David Seidel sein!", dachte er bei sich, "Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hat David dieses „Detail" auch absichtlich vergessen – zuzutrauen wäre es ihm!"

„Und kurz danach hat Lisa Berlin verlassen – wohin, wissen wahrscheinlich nur die Plenskes und die sagen nichts!"  
Hannah verschwieg instinktiv, dass auch sie und Alessandro in Besitz von Lisas Adresse waren – irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das es dafür noch zu früh war. 

Kurze Zeit später schlenderten Hannah und Alessandro zu Fuß zum Hotel zurück. Sie waren bald nach ihrem Bericht bei Rokko aufgebrochen, da dieser in ein tiefes Schweigen gefallen war.  
Jetzt berieten sie, was als nächstes zu tun war.  
„Er liebt sie immer noch – das ist wohl offensichtlich!"  
Hannah nickte. „Und Lisas Gefühle für ihn haben sich auch nicht verändert – sonst würde sie sich doch nicht so verkriechen."  
„Ich habe morgen ein paar Seminare – was hältst Du davon, wenn Du morgen nach Hannover fährst und ihr ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlst?"  
„Und wie erkläre ich ihr, woher ich ihre Adresse habe?"  
„Keine Ahnung, Dir wird schon was einfallen!"

Hannah dachte nach und nickte dann langsam. „Ok, ich mach's!"

Am nächsten Morgen nahm sie den Bummelzug nach Hannover. Dort angekommen nannte sie die Adresse einem Taxifahrer und staunte nicht schlecht, als dieser kurze Zeit darauf vor einer herrschaftlichen Villa hielt. Hannah bezahlte und blieb erstmal unschlüssig vor diesem riesigen Anwesen stehen.

„Zu wem möchten Sie?"  
Eine alte Dame war aus dem Garten getreten und sah sie freundlich an.  
„Ich, äh... Mein Name ist Hannah Reffrath. Ich bin eine alte Arbeitskollegin von Lisa Plenske aus Berlin und wollte sie besuchen."  
„Oh, das tut mir leid, Lisa ist auf Geschäftsreise und wird nicht vor morgen zurückerwartet."  
Olga wühlte derweil in ihrem Gedächtnis, um den Namen zuzuordnen. Hannah Reffrath, natürlich! Die Auszubildende von Kerima! Sie sah sich die junge Frau näher an. Sie schien freundlich und offen zu sein und so entschloss sich Olga, sie etwas näher kennen zu lernen.

„Aber wo Sie jetzt schon den weiten Weg hier hinaus hatten – was halten Sie davon, mit mir eine Tasse Tee zu trinken?  
Mein Name ist übrigens Olga Johanson – ich bin so was wie Lisas Herbergsmutter."  
Hannah nahm die Einladung etwas verwirrt an, beschloss aber, die Sache einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Die alte Dame führte sie auf eine Terrasse hinter dem Haus und kurz danach servierte eine junge Frau Tee und Gebäck.  
„Sie kennen Lisa also aus Berlin?"  
Hannah nickte.  
„Und waren Sie auch bei ihrer Hochzeit mit David Seidel dabei?"  
Jetzt starrte sie die alte Dame verblüfft an! Wie viel wusste sie?  
Olga lachte leise, sie schien Hannahs Gedanken gelesen zu haben.  
„Wir können ganz offen sprechen, Frau Reffrath, ich kenne Lisas Geschichte – die ganze Geschichte!  
Und lassen Sie mich raten. Sie sind gekommen um herauszufinden, ob Lisa David noch hinterher trauert – oder einem anderen Mann…?"  
Hannah sah ihr Gegenüber einen Moment lang verwundert an, dann nickt sie. Sie beschloss, offen zu sein.

„Ich war eine von Lisas Brautjungfern für die Hochzeit mit Rokko Kowalski – und ich bin auch mit in der Kirche gewesen, als sie David geheiratet hat. Heute weiß ich, dass das falsch war.  
Ich hätte wenigstens versuchen sollen, Lisa aufzuhalten – nur damals habe ich mich nicht getraut.  
Zumindest hätte ich mich um Rokko kümmern sollen, aber ich habe mich einfach von den anderen mitziehen lassen.  
Zum Glück hat Rokko meine Entschuldigung jetzt angenommen und...", weiter kam sie nicht. Olga hatte sich vorgebeugt und war ihr ins Wort gefallen: „Was? Sie haben Kontakt mit ihm?"

„Ja! Ich habe ihn gestern getroffen. Er lebt jetzt in Hamburg – und wie ich ihn erlebt habe, vermisst er Lisa schrecklich. Als ich ihm erzählt habe, was in der Zwischenzeit in Berlin passiert ist, war er vollkommen schockiert!"  
„So nah ist er? Und ich habe Gott weiß wo nach dem jungen Mann gesucht! Bitte erzählen Sie mir alles!", Olga klatschte entzückt in die Hände.  
Also berichtete Hannah von dem Besuch von Alessandro und ihr bei Rokko. Seiner neuen Arbeit, seiner Einsamkeit und seiner heftigen Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten aus Berlin.  
Und auch vom gemeinsamen Plan von Alessandro und ihr, die beiden wieder zusammenzubringen. Olga nickte.   
„Gut, dann haben sie jetzt eine dritte Mitkämpferin in dieser Sache.  
Ich beobachte Lisa nun schon seit Monaten und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihren Rokko immer noch nicht vergessen hat.   
Aber sie schämt sich viel zu sehr, um den ersten Schritt zu machen!  
Und dieser Rokko Kowalski wird nach dem Erlebnis im September zu stolz sein, sich Lisa noch mal zu nähern!  
Nun gut, dann werden wir den beiden wohl auf die Sprünge helfen müssen!"

Olgas Augen funkelten. „Ich habe da auch schon einen Plan!" Sie grinste verschwörerisch.  
„Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, werde ich an dieser Stelle – wie sagt man so schön – „Den Ball aufnehmen!""  
Dann steckten die beiden Frauen die Köpfe zusammen und Olga unterbreitete Hannah ihre Idee. Hannah war hellauf begeistert!

Sie verabredeten, dass Hannah den Kontakt zu Rokko aufrechterhalten und Olga regelmäßig Bericht erstatten sollte.  
Damit Lisa nicht zufällig auf den Umschlägen Hannahs Namen finden würde, machten sie aus, Alessandros Namen anzugeben – dieser war Lisa unbekannt.  
Und während Hannah Rokko im Auge behielt, wollte Olga von Hannover aus „den Köder auswerfen"!

Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen herzlich. „Und nicht vergessen, wir können zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur Ihren Alessandro einweihen! Sonst zu keinem ein Wort!", schärfte Olga ihrer jungen Mitverschwörerin ein, als sie sie zum Wagen begleitete. Hannah nickte – diese Geschichte machte ihr Spaß!

Als der Wagen abgefahren war ging Olga in ihr Büro. Aus einem Fach in ihrem Sekretär zog sie ein paar vergilbte Manuskripte.

Sie strich zärtlich über die leicht verblasste Schrift und lächelte. Ihr Vater hätte an dieser kleinen Verschwörung sicher seine helle Freude gehabt.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Neue Aufträge und alte Geschichten **

September

Rokko stiefelte mit Brötchentüte und Aktentasche bewaffnet fröhlich pfeifend ins Büro. Seine Mitarbeiter waren heilfroh, dass er seine gute Laune wieder gefunden hatte.

In der zweiten Augusthälfte war er nur maulig und wortkarg im Büro aufgekreuzt und blaffte jeden an, der ihm zu nah kam. Rokkos Gedanken waren in dieser Zeit fast ununterbrochen mit dem beschäftigt, was er kurz zuvor von Hannah und Alessandro erfahren hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren solle und fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos.  
Am schlimmsten war jedoch der ersten September gewesen – nur André wusste, dass Rokko an diesem Tag eigentlich seinen ersten Hochzeitstag gefeiert hätte.  
An diesem Abend saßen die beiden Männer lange zusammen und Rokko war endlich er Lage gewesen, sich alles, was er in den letzten Wochen erfahren hatte, von der Seele zu reden.  
Nach diesem Gespräch war ihm klar geworden, dass er nichts unternehmen würde.  
Lisa tat ihm unendlich leid und er hätte sie gerne in dieser Situation getröstet, aber er war es seinem Seelenheil auch schuldig, sich nicht gleich wieder in gefährliches Fahrwasser zu manövrieren.  
Das Erlebnis in Hannover hatte ihm gezeigt, wie verwundbar er noch in Sachen Lisa war.  
Also beschloss er, bis auf weiteres abzuwarten und sein normales Leben wieder aufzunehmen.

„Herr Kowalski?", Andrés Sekretärin kam ihm in der Lobby entgegen, „Herr Feuerbach möchte sie dringend sprechen!"  
„Jetzt sofort?"   
„Sobald Sie da sind, hat er gesagt!"  
„Gut, ich bringe nur noch meine Tasche ins Büro und gehe dann direkt zu ihm rüber."

Kurze Zeit später klopfte Rokko an die Tür seines Freundes und trat nach einem kurzen „Herein!" in das Büro.  
André telefonierte noch und so setzte er sich leise auf einen der Besuchersessel vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Ja, Frau Johanson, ich freue mich wirklich sehr über die Zusammenarbeit! – Ja, der ist gerade in mein Büro gekommen. – Nein, das denke ich nicht. – Wie? Ja ich melde mich dann umgehend bei Ihnen, sobald die Entscheidung steht. – Gut, vielen Dank! – Ja, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch! Auf Wiederhören!" 

Lächelnd legte André den Hörer auf und strahlte Rokko ins Gesicht.  
„Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist!"  
„Also, Deinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, hast Du einen ziemlich fetten Fisch an der Angel!"  
„Das, mein lieber Rokko, ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!"  
Er stand auf und zog einige Bücher aus einem Regal.  
André besaß eine beeindruckende Sammlung von Büchern – Kinderbücher, wie Freunde oft grinsend bemerkten. „Berufsbedingt.", konterte er darauf meistens.

„Hier! Deine neue Aufgabe!", er drückte Rokko die Bücher in die Hand.  
„Was ist das?", er sah auf den obersten Band und las den Titel: „Anna und die Rasselbande".  
„Ein Klassiker! Hat mich über zwei Jahre gekostet, diese Ausgaben zu besorgen." 

„Und was bitteschön haben diese Kinderbücher jetzt genau mit mir zu tun?"

„Ersten: Das sind nicht irgendwelche Kinderbücher, sondern Legenden! Die haben zwischen den 20er und 50er Jahren in jedem Kinderzimmer gelegen.  
Zweitens: Eine ganze Menge! Der Verlag plant, zum 50sten Todestag des Autoren eine Neuauflage herauszugeben – und wir sollen parallel dazu die Hörbücher entwickeln.  
Das ist eine Riesengeschichte!   
Seit fast 50 Jahren sind die Manuskripte bei den Erben unter Verschluss, keiner hat damit gerechnet, dass sie noch einmal neu verlegt werden.  
Und dass der Verlag für die Hörbuch-Version auf uns gekommen ist, ist für uns ein unglaubliches Glück!   
Diese Sache, wenn wir sie denn gut hinbekommen, wird uns tonnenweise neue Aufträge bringen!"

„Schön! Aber Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was ich direkt damit zu tun habe."

„Tja, das ist allerdings etwas merkwürdig!", André rieb sich das Kinn und setzte sich wieder, „Die Verlagschefin Olga Johanson, die gleichzeitig die Erbin des Autoren ist, bestand darauf, dass unser PR-Chef, also Du, die komplette PR für Bücher und CDs entwickelt und koordiniert. Sie scheint Dich irgendwo her zu kennen.  
Jedenfalls: ohne Deine Zusage gibt es keinen Deal!"  
André sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich würde Dich natürlich von allen andern Projekten abziehen, damit Du genug Luft hast! Also, was sagst Du?" 

Rokko dachte einen Moment nach. Er nahm das oberste Buch zur Hand, blätterte ein wenig darin, las hier und da ein paar Zeilen.  
Er merkte, wie ihm die ersten Ideen für die Kampagne durchs Gehirn schossen.  
Er hob den Kopf.  
„Wie viel Zeit?"   
„Bis Ende des Jahres muss das Konzept stehen. Erscheinungsdatum ist September nächsten Jahres, kurz vor der Buchmesse."  
Rokko dachte noch einen Moment nach und grinste dann: „Ok. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, woher mich diese Johanson kennt – aber ich mache es!"   
Irgendwie freute er sich auf diese Aufgabe. Sicher, es kam eine Menge Arbeit auf ihn zu, aber das würde ihm vielleicht dabei helfen, nicht an Lisa zu denken.

Im Verlag war die Entscheidung der „Generalin" wie ein Lauffeuer herumgegangen. Die Bücher ihres Vaters hatten den Grundstein des Erfolges des Unternehmens gebildet und waren so etwas wie die „Heilige Kuh" der Firma.  
Alles rätselte, was die alte Dame wohl dazu gebracht hatte, die Neuauflage zu veranlassen.  
Noch mehr verwunderte allerdings, dass der kreative Teil nicht von einer Agentur vor Ort, sondern von einem Studio in Hamburg übernommen werden sollte.  
Aber Olga ließ sich von niemandem, auch von Lisa nicht, in die Karten schauen. Sie kümmerte sich ganz allein um dieses Projekt.  
Lisa deckte sie mit anderen Aufgaben ein.  
Es musste auf jeden Fall vermieden werden, dass sie oder Rokko zu diesem Zeitpunkt herausbekamen, wer hinter dem Firmennamen des jeweils anderen Vertragspartners verborgen war.

Rokko wunderte sich derweil darüber, welche Schreibwut bei Hannah zu Tage trat. Fast jeden dritten Tag hatte er eine Mail von ihr auf dem Rechner, in der sie sich nach seinem Job und seinem Leben erkundigte. Er kam zwar kaum mit dem Schreiben hinterher, berichtete ihr aber artig regelmäßig aus seinem Leben.  
Hannah in Mailand filterte die Informationen und leitete alles Wissenswerte nach Hannover weiter. So kannte Olga bereits lange vor ihrem Kennenlernen Rokkos Tagesablauf und Arbeitsweise.

Rokko ahnte von alle dem nichts.  
Von morgens bis abends saß er in seinem Büro und arbeitete an seinem neuen Projekt.  
Aus seiner Abteilung stellte er ein Team von vier Personen zusammen, das mit ihm die Pläne ausarbeitete.  
Zu der Mannschaft gehörte auch der junge Hannoveraner Grafiker Jens Böttcher, den er im Juni angeworben hatte.  
Von ihm erfuhr Rokko so einiges vom Traditionsunternehmen Johanson und die „Generalin".

Bei ihren Mitarbeitern war sie sehr beliebt und da sie bereits Mitte 70 war, machten sich viele ihrer Angestellten in letzter Zeit Sorgen, wie es weitergehen würde, wenn sie sich aus dem Geschäft zurückziehen sollte. Einen direkten Erben gab es nicht.  
In Hannover gehörte Olga Johanson zu den Honoratioren der Stadt und galt als leicht exzentrisch.  
Zu dieser Information passte die Art, wie Rokko der alten Dame die Fortschritte seiner Arbeit meldete:  
Zwei Mal in der Woche fuhr der Fahrer der Verlegerin in einer dunklen Limousine vor und holte die Graphiken und schriftlichen Erläuterungen des PR-Teams ab.  
Rokko kannte den Wagen von irgendwo her, konnte ihn aber trotz Kopfzerbrechen nicht einordnen.

Wie konnte er auch erahnen, dass Olga hier ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen war, da sie von dem Wiedersehen von Lisa und Rokko in Hannover nie etwas erfahren hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Lancelot & Guinevere oder Benedikt & Beatrice? **

Oktober

Im Oktober hielt Olga die Zeit für gekommen, sich Lisas Rokko näher anzusehen. Seine Entwürfe und Ideen gefielen Olga ausnehmend gut. Nun wollte sie sehen, was für ein Mensch hinter diesem kreativen Kopf steckte.  
Und sie wollte sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er noch Gefühle für ihre Lisa hatte und dass ein Wiedersehen ihr nicht nur unnötig Schmerzen bereiten würde.  
Dank Hannah war sie insofern informiert, dass dieser junge Mann nicht nur in seinen Ideen ungewöhnliche Wege ging, sondern auch in seinem Erscheinungsbild eher auffällig war - und dass es auch keine neue Frau in seinem Leben gab.  
Laut Hannahs Aussage schien er zurzeit sogar auf das Thema Frauen und Beziehungen in Zusammenhang mit seiner Person geradezu allergisch zu reagieren!

Olga hob den Kopf, denn in diesem Moment hatte Lisa geklopft und war in ihr Büro gekommen.  
„Ah, Lisa! Schön, dass Du da bist! Du wirst mich morgen in der Sitzung vertreten müssen – ich muss nach Hamburg!"  
„Gut, welche Unterlagen brauchst Du?" Es gehörte zu Lisas Aufgaben, Olgas Papiere für wichtige Geschäftstermine zusammenzustellen.  
„Lass nur, das mache ich diesmal selber!"   
Nicht auszudenken, wenn Lisa jetzt in den Unterlagen den Namen Rokko Kowalski entdeckt hätte!

Lisa sah ihre Chefin verwundert an. „Gut, wenn Du meinst!"  
„Ich werde über Nacht bleiben. Wärst Du so gut, für mich und den Chauffeur die Hotelzimmer zu buchen?"  
„Natürlich!", Lisa verließ geschäftig das Büro und Olga lachte in sich hinein: Lisa hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was vorging!

Diesen Robert Konrad Kowalski würde sie auf Herz und Nieren prüfen – schließlich sah sie in Lisa schon längst so etwas wie ihre eigene Enkeltochter!

Die Konferenz war für den nächsten Morgen um 11 Uhr angesetzt. Das Team sollte seine bisherigen Ergebnisse präsentieren.  
Rokko war verblüfft, als die Verlegerin den Besprechungsraum betrat. Das sollte die exzentrische Millionärin Olga Johanson sein?  
Die Frau, die nun reihum die Anwesenden mit einem freundlichen Händedruck begrüßte und sich es dann in einem der Sessel bequem machte, erinnerte ihn eher an eine liebe Oma auf dem Weg zu einem Kaffeekränzchen!

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich gefangen hatte, dann legte er los.

Olga beobachte den jungen Mann interessiert.  
Mit seinem gepflegten Bärtchen und der bunten Kleidung erinnerte er sie eher an einen Freibeuter als an einen Geschäftsmann.  
Aber seine Ausführungen waren präzise und auf den Punkt – er wusste, wovon er sprach!  
Und auch wie er sprach, war sehr interessant: Immer wieder lockerte er die kalte Zahlen, Statistiken und Fakten mit kleinen Anekdoten und Vergleichen auf, die sein Publikum zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
Sein Vortrag war mitreißend und die dunklen Augen schossen immer wieder funkelnde Blitze in den Raum – ja, dieser junge Mann verstand, zu verkaufen!

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde hatte Rokko seinen Vortrag beendet und ließ sich etwas erschöpft in seinen Sessel fallen. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er einen guten Job abgeliefert hatte.

Alles sah nun auf Olga. Diese lachte, klatschte kurz in die Hände und wandte sich dann an André.  
„Also, Herr Feuerbach, was Ihre Mitarbeiter in dieser kurzen Zeit auf die Beine gestellt haben – Respekt!  
Was soll ich viele Worte machen – unser Vertrag steht!"  
Sie reichte dem Studioeigner die Hand. Diese Kooperation war in trockenen Tüchern! Und auch Rokkos Team atmete erleichtert auf.

Rokko Kowalski war eine Meister seines Fachs und eine sympathische Erscheinung, soviel wusste Olga jetzt.  
Jetzt galt es, dem Menschen Rokko auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Dabei kam ihr André Feuerbach unerwartet zur Hilfe.

„Frau Johanson – ich freue mich von Herzen!  
Darf ich Sie im Gegenzug heute abend im Namen des Studios zum Essen einladen? Ich selber bin leider verhindert, aber unser PR-Chef Herr Kowalski wird mich sicher gerne vertreten!", Rokko lächelte sie mit einer kurzen Verbeugung charmant an.  
„Sehr gerne, ich freue mich!", sie reichte nun auch Rokko erneut freundlich die Hand.

Am Abend entführte Rokko die alte Dame in ein französisches Restaurant – er hatte noch keine Ahnung, was ihm bevor stand!  
Beim Essen plauderten sie angeregt. Zunächst über das gemeinsame Projekt, dann wechselte Olga vorsichtig das Thema und versuchte so, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Rokko wunderte sich ein wenig – Klassische Liebespaare in der Literatur!  
Nun gut, die alte Dame schien ein Faible dafür zu haben!  
So ließ er sich auf das Gespräch über Tristan & Isolde, Lancelot & Guinevere und Romeo & Julia ein.

„Ach wissen Sie, Herr Kowalski,", meinte Olga nach einer Weile, „so schön diese tragischen Geschichten in gewisser Weise sind – ich persönlich ziehe ein Happy End vor!  
Wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben, sollten sie auch zueinander finden!  
So wie in Shakespeares „Viel Lärm um nichts". Benedikt & Beatrice und Claudio & Hero.  
Was meinen Sie?"

Rokko verschluckte sich am Wein und schaffte es grade noch rechtzeitig, sich die Serviette vor den Mund zu halten, bevor er husten musste.  
Olga beobachtete ihn amüsiert.   
Volltreffer! Sie hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Nun, äh..., wenn die Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, ist das wohl die Regel, ja!"  
„Und was ist, wenn einer der beiden den rechten Weg verliert? Von Intrigen verführt wird? Oder sich in seinen Gefühlen verzettelt?", fragte Olga.

Auf was zum Teufel wollte diese alte Dame hinaus?

„In letzterem Fall ist es dann wohl besser, die ganze Sache sein zu lassen.", antwortete er energisch.

„Herr Kowalski, Sie verwundern mich! Sie scheinen mir nicht der Typ Mann zu sein, der schnell aufgibt!"

Rokko lachte leise, hatte aber einen bitteren Zug um seinen Mund.  
„Nein, das bin ich auch nicht. Aber es gibt Situationen, in denen es besser ist, das Feld zu räumen um sich noch mehr Schmerz zu ersparen – auch wenn man dabei auf das große Glück verzichten muss!"

Olga lehnte sich nun leicht vor und sah dem jungen Mann in die Augen:

„Und? Erspart man sich auf diese Art auch wirklich den Schmerz?"

Er starrte einen Moment in ihre porzellanblauen Augen.  
Wie auch Lisa einige Monate zuvor hatte er das Gefühl, die alte Dame konnte ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehn.  
Rokko konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr eine aufrichtige Antwort zu geben.  
„Nein, es zerreißt einem trotzdem das Herz!", sagte er ernst.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend.  
Rokko bemühte sich angestrengt, seine Fassung wiederzufinden. Er hatte eben mit wenigen Worten sein Seelenleben dieser doch Unbekannten zu Füßen gelegt! Das war ihm noch nie passiert!  
Er fühlte sich befangen, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert – es war, als hätte sie einen Teil seines Kummers von seinen Schultern gewälzt. 

Olga lächelte still in sich hinein. Sie konnte Lisas Gefühle für Rokko nun nur zu gut verstehen.  
So vorwitzig und selbstbewusst er sich während der Sitzung präsentierte, so verletzbar und menschlich zeigte er sich jetzt. 

Sie konnte sich kaum zwei Menschen vorstellen, die besser zueinander passten und sich mehr liebten als ihre Lisa und dieser junge Mann. Wie stark Lisas Liebe zu ihm war, das wusste sie. Und wie sehr auch er diese Liebe erwiderte, hatte die alte Dame eben in seinen Augen gelesen.

Und wenn sie die ganze Welt dafür auf den Kopf stellen müsste, sie, Olga Johanson, würde dafür sorgen, dass diese beiden Menschen eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten!

Nach einer Weile legte sie ihre Hand beschützend auf die seine und lächelte ihn großmütterlich an:   
„Aber vielleicht ist der Schmerz auch nur eine Prüfung und das große Glück kommt wieder zurück?"

Rokko nickte langsam.  
„Dann muss man dem Stern wieder folgen, weil es gar nicht anders geht!" antwortete er ruhig.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Amors Erben – Weihnachten naht, die Zeit der Engel **

November

Lisa richtet noch einige Dekorationen in der riesigen Aula des Verlagshauses, griff dann ihre Arbeitsmappe und ging in die Kantine. Dort musste das Catering noch überprüft werden.  
Am Abend, dem letzten November-Freitag, sollte die jährliche Weihnachtsfeier für die Belegschaft stattfinden und Olga hatte ihr die gesamte Planung übertragen.

Als sie auch die letzten Punkte auf ihrer Prüfliste abgehakt hatte, sah Lisa auf die Uhr. Viertel nach sechs. Es war Zeit, kurz nach Hause zu fahren um sich umzuziehen. Sie legte noch kurz die Arbeitsmappe in ihrem Büro ab, dann verließ sie das Gebäude und fuhr heim.

Eine gute Stunde später ging sie geduscht und in ein pfefferminzgrünes Abendkleid gehüllt zu Olgas Haus hinüber.  
Um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen trug sie einen dicken Wintermantel über dem Kleid und Moonboots an den Füßen. Ihre Abendsandalen hielt sie zusammen mit der Tasche in der Hand.  
Olga erwartete sie bereits im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte noch einmal kurz die Notizen für ihre Rede durchgesehen. Als Lisa den Raum betrat stand sie auf und ging auf sie zu.

Wie so oft bemerkte sie die Melancholie in Lisas Blick, die diese durch ein strahlendes Lächeln zu überdecken suchte.

Beim Anblick von Olgas festlich geschmückter Stube waren Lisas Gedanke wieder zu Rokko gewandert.  
Sie würden diese herrliche Zeit gemeinsam erleben, hätte sie nicht damals diesen fürchterlichen Fehler begangen.  
Vielleicht könnten sie bereits ihr erstes Baby in den Armen halten.  
Aber es war mühselig, darüber nachzudenken. Lisa konnte die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern! Sie wischte den Gedanken an das, was hätte sein können, zur Seite.

„Na, na, meine Liebe! Trübe Gedanken an diesem schönen Abend?"  
„Nein, ich habe nur, ich meine..."   
„Du hast an Deinen Rokko gedacht, nicht wahr? Leugne nicht! Ich sehe es an Deiner Nasenspitze!" Lisa wurde rot.  
„Na, wer weiß, „, lachte Olga, zog ihren Mantel an und nahm ihre Assistentin großmütterlich an der Hand, „Weihnachten ist bekanntlich die Zeit der Engel – vielleicht ist dieses Jahr auch der eine oder andere Liebesengel unterwegs!"  
Und ohne auf Lisas verwundertes Innehalten einzugehen, zog sie sie aus dem Haus in Richtung Auto.

Die Aula war bereits voller Menschen, als die beiden eintrafen. Von allen Seiten wurden sie begrüßt und die mussten Unmengen von Händen schütteln.

Nach einem kurzen Umtrunk standen zunächst einige Reden auf dem Programm, bevor man sich dem gemütlicheren Teil des Abends zuwenden würde. Als letzte ging Olga ans Pult. Sie hatte Lisa gebeten, im Hintergrund des Podiums neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.  
Olga sprach zunächst von den Erfolgen, die das Unternehmen im vergangenen Jahr zu verzeichnen hatte. Dann kam sie auf das neue große Projekt des Verlages, die Neuauflage der „Anna"-Bücher, zu sprechen und ihr Tonfall wurde familiärer:  
„Wie einige von Ihnen vielleicht noch wissen, war die letzte Auflage dieser Bücher die erste Entscheidung, die ich traf, als ich vor vielen Jahren diesen Verlag von meinem Vater übernahm." , sie machte eine kleine Pause.  
Aufmunternde Zurufe kamen aus dem Publikum. Olga lächelte dankbar.  
„Und so halte ich es für das rechte Zeichen, diese Bücher zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt erneut auf den Markt zu bringen. Auch ich werde nicht jünger und so habe ich mich entschlossen, die Geschäftsführung in den kommenden Monaten langsam an die nächste Generation weiterzugeben und mich allmählich aus dem Tagesgeschäft zurückzuziehen."

In diesem Moment hätte man eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören, so still war es im Saal geworden. Atemlos lauschten die Mitarbeiter der Generalin und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.  
„Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ich nach langem Suchen endlich eine Nachfolgerin für mich gefunden habe und ich möchte Sie alle bitten, Ihr dieselbe Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, die Sie auch mir immer gewährt haben!  
Ich möchte Ihnen vorstellen, die neue Geschäftsführerin von Johansons: Frau Elisabeth Maria Plenske!"

Der Scheinwerfer richtete sich nun auf Lisa, die schockiert auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Wie in Trance stand sie auf und ging zu Olga nach vorn.

„Warum hast Du nichts gesagt?", wisperte sie ihr leise zu. „Damit Du es mir wieder ausredest?", Olga lachte leise, „Nein, Du wirst Deine Sache gut machen, das weiß ich!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lisa den Applaus, der ihr entgegen brannte und die vielen Hände, die ihre schütteln wollten. Sie schien geradezu einzutauchen in ein Meer von freundlichen Gesichtern und herzlichen Worten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Lisa alle Hände geschüttelt und alle Glückwünsche entgegengenommen hatte.  
Langsam wich die aufgeregte Stimmung im Saal und machte einer ausgelassenen Feierlaune Platz. Die dumpfe Frage der Belegschaft, was nach Olgas Rücktritt passieren würde, war geklärt.  
Lisa war sowohl fachlich als auch menschlich beliebt. Auch wenn sie erst kurz in dem Unternehmen tätig war, sie hatte Olga bereits so manches Mal bei wichtigen Besprechungen vertreten und sich dabei einen guten Ruf innerhalb und außerhalb des Unternehmens erworben. Sie würde eine gute Geschäftsführerin abgeben!

Viel später am Abend saß Lisa bei Olga am Tisch und sah den Tanzenden zu. Sie hing wieder mal ihren Gedanken nach – sie dachte an Rokko.  
Wie sehr hätte er sich an diesem Abend mit ihr gefreut und wie stolz wäre er auf sie gewesen! Aus den Boxen kam jetzt eine sanfte Melodie, die die Paare auf der Tanzfläche enger zusammenrücken ließ. Lisa lauschte der zarten Stimme der Sängerin und folgte der traurigen Geschichte, die sie erzählte:

"Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change…"

"Denkst Du heute so über mich, Rokko? Oder hasst Du mich einfach nur?", sprach Lisa in Gedanken mit ihrem unsichtbaren Gegenüber.

"Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heartache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change.

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side…"

"Ja, Rokko, ich würde meine Entscheidung von damals so gerne ändern! Nie würde ich Dich wieder gehen lassen!", langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

"What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I could say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know"

Als die Melodie verklungen war kullerten dicke Tränen über Lisas Wangen, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrem Mund. Sie weinte still und regungslos um ihre verlorene Liebe.  
Nur Olga, die neben ihr im Halbdunkel des Saals saß, sah ihre Tränen. Auch sie hatte der Musik gelauscht und wusste, was in der jungen Frau vorging. 

Ja, es war an der Zeit, dass Lisa und Rokko sich wiedersahen.   
Vielleicht würden sie dann auch den letzten falschen Stolz und die überflüssige Angst ablegen und sich aussprechen!   
Über ihre Gefühle füreinander waren sich beide im klaren, das wusste Olga.

Sie brauchte nur noch ein paar Tage, um Lisa nach Hamburg in ein ganz bestimmtes Büro zu locken, dann lag es an den beiden jungen Menschen, wieder zusammenzufinden.

Sie reichte Lisa ein Taschentuch und diese bedankte sich mit einem leisen Lächeln.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Stille Nacht **

Dezember 

Olgas Glück war ihr hold – in den kommenden vier Wochen drang keine Information über Johansons neue Geschäftsführerin nach Hamburg.  
Das war die ganze Zeit der gefährliche Abschnitt ihres Plans gewesen. Ihr kam allerdings zu Hilfe, dass Rokko noch seinen Jahresurlaub abfeiern musste und Hannah ihn für 2 ½ Wochen nach Italien einlud.   
Dann kam die Weihnachtszeit – eine Zeit, in der ohnehin traditionell die eine oder andere Information unterging.

Die Festtage kamen und gingen.  
Olga hatte die Plenskes nach Hannover eingeladen, um Lisa es zu ersparen, sich gerade in diesen besonderen Tagen des Jahres Zuhause mit der Vergangenheit auseinander setzen zu müssen.  
Sie verlebten ruhige Tage und am letzten Samstag des Jahres reisten die Eltern wieder ab.

Sonntagmorgen kam Lisa wie gewohnt zu einem späten Frühstück bei Olga ins Haus.  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat, saß die alte Dame bereits am Tisch und begrüßte sie freudig.  
„Ah, Lisa, schön dass Du da bist! Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun!"  
„So, was gibt es denn?", Lisa setzte sich und angelte nach der Kaffeekanne.   
„Du müsstest morgen für mich nach Hamburg fahren. Die letzten Graphiken müssen durchgesprochen werden und ich bin hier unabkömmlich."  
„An Sylvester? Hat das nicht Zeit bis ins neue Jahr?"  
„Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben die ersten Probedrucke für übernächste Woche auf dem Plan und die Zeit ist durch die Feiertage sowieso etwas knapp geworden. Du kannst meinen Wagen nehmen, dann bist Du abends wieder zu Hause!"  
„Gut, wenn Du meinst!"

Am nächsten Morgen startete Lisa also in Richtung Hamburg. Während der Fahrt wollte sie sich Durchsicht der Unterlagen auf das Meeting vorbereiten. Olga hatte diese so präpariert, dass nirgends der Name Rokko Kowalski auftauchte. Das war zwar nicht ganz korrekt, musste aber sein.  
Beide durften vorher nicht wissen, dass sie sich wiedersehen sollten. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie aus Angst oder falschem Stolz dieser Begegnung auswichen. Sie mussten sich zuerst wieder in die Augen sehen können!

Pünktlich betrat Lisa in Hamburg das Studio und wurde von André Feuerbach freundlich begrüßt.  
„Frau Plenske, schön Sie kennen zulernen! Frau Johanson hat mich informiert, dass Sie sie heute vertreten."  
André kannte Rokkos große Liebe nur unter dem Namen „Lisa", ihren Nachnamen hatte er nie erfahren. 

„Mein PR-Chef wird sicher auch gleich kommen. Hatten sie eine gute Fahrt?", die nächsten Minuten vergingen mit Small Talk.  
Dann betrat Rokko geschäftig den Raum: „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, ich habe nur noch kurz die letzten Entwürfe aus Jens´ Büro geho...".

In diesem Moment blickte er hoch und hatte das Gefühl, mit hundert Stundenkilometer ungebremst gegen eine unsichtbare Wand zu prallen. Er sah direkt in Lisas innig geliebte, azurblaue Augen.  
Wie betäubt sank er in einen Sessel und starrte in die Luft. Er war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig.

Auch Lisa stand unter Schock. Er war hier, nach all der Zeit! Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Seitenblick zu ihm hinüber.  
Er sah immer noch so gut aus wie damals – vielleicht sogar noch besser. Er trug wieder Bart. Aber statt dem Schnauzer von damals war es heute ein sorgfältig gestutzter 3-Tage-Bart, der ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen gab.  
Sein Gesicht schien kantiger geworden zu sein und seine Kleidung weniger bunt zusammengewürfelt. Mit einem leisen Lächeln entdeckte sie, dass er eine Angewohnheit beibehalten hatte: die schmale Krawatte war wie eh und je unter dem Hemd geknotet.

André indes begann ein ganz normales Konferenzgespräch – oder er versuchte es zumindest! Aber seine Gesprächspartner schienen sich geistig in einem anderen Universum zu befinden.  
Elisabeth Plenske saß in ihrem Sessel zusammengesunken wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen und knetete ihre Finger.  
Sein PR-Chef starrte wortlos das Bild auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand an, als wollte er es hypnotisieren.  
Was zum Teufel war hier los? Nachdem André mehrere Versuche gestartet hatte, ein Gespräch zu führen und sowohl von Rokko als auch von Lisa nur tiefes Schweigen erntete, schnappte er sich seinen PR-Chef und zog ihn fast am Kragen aus dem Büro.

Draußen stelle er ihn zur Rede:  
„Rokko, was um alles in der Welt war da drinnen los mit Dir? Wir wollen was verkaufen und Du machst einen auf schweigende Auster! Das ist doch sonst nicht Deine Art!"  
„Du bist gut – wunderst Du Dich wirklich, dass es mich umhaut, wenn Lisa plötzlich wieder vor mir steht?"  
„Lisa, wieso Lisa? Das ist die neue Geschäftsführerin von Olga Johanson, Elisabe…", in diesem Moment ging André ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf und er wurde leichenblass, „DAS ist Lisa?"

„Ja verdammt!," ,Rokko ging unruhig auf und ab und strich sich durchs Haar, „Du, ich kann da jetzt nicht wieder ´rein. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen!"  
André überlegte: „Gut, irgendwie kriege ich das hin. Ich werde mir irgendeine Entschuldigung für Dich ausdenken. Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass sie mir glaubt, aber gut. Geh Du nach Hause! Wir telefonieren!"  
André ging ins Büro zurück und Rokko zog seine Jacke an und verschwand. Ein Spaziergang würde ihm jetzt gut tun!

Lisa hatte blass und schmal ausgesehen – und traurig! Ob er der Grund dafür war? Rokko zwang sich, diese Überlegungen wegzuschieben, aber es gelang ihm nicht!  
So kreisten seine Gedanken in den nächsten Stunden um Lisa und ihre schönen gemeinsamen Tage in Berlin. 

Mehr schlecht als recht brachte André die Besprechung mit Lisa über die Bühne. Sie bemerkte dies jedoch nicht einmal – zu sehr war sie in Gedanken mit dem Wiedersehen beschäftigt.

Nach einer Stunde verabschiedeten sie sich. Auch Lisa entschloss sich, einen Spaziergang zu machen um den Kopf freizubekommen. Sie ließ sich vom Fahrer in einen nahen Park fahren. Dann gab sie ihm für die nächsten Stunden frei. Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte.

Als Olgas Chauffeur sie wieder einsammelte und sie gemeinsam die Rückfahrt antraten, war es bereits früher Abend.  
Im Auto holte Lisa ihr Handy heraus und rief Olga an.   
„Olga, hast Du gewusst, dass Rokko Kowalski hier ist?"  
„Ja, sicher!", antwortete die alte Dame milde.  
„Warum hast Du mir nichts gesagt?"  
„Wärst Du gefahren, wenn Du es gewusst hättest?"  
Lisa hielt einen Moment inne: „Nein."   
„Lisa,", Olgas Stimme wurde sanft, „Du wolltest eine Chance, Deinen Rokko um Verzeihung zu bitten. Jetzt hast Du sie! Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?"  
„Aber er ist gleich davongelaufen! Er wollte mich nicht sehen!", aufgelöst berichtete Lisa Olga, was sich wenige Stunden zuvor zugetragen hatte.  
„Lisa, das war der erste Schreck! Und auch wenn er immer noch böse auf Dich ist: Du musst Dich dem stellen, sonst geht es nie vorbei! Das weißt Du doch auch, oder?"  
„Aber ich weiß doch nicht mal, wo er wohnt!", flüsterte sie leise und klammerte sich damit an den letzten Rettungsanker, um der Aussprache aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Lisa hörte Olga durch das Telefon lächeln: „Du hast seine Adresse! Ich habe sie in Dein Handtasche gelegt."   
Hektisch riss Lisa ihre Handtasche auf und fand ganz unten einen weißen Zettel, auf dem in Olgas zierlicher Handschrift eine Hamburger Anschrift notiert war.

Sie passierten gerade einen Vorort von Hamburg und Lisa sah in der Nähe eine S-Bahn-Station.   
„Halt!" , rief sie laut und der Chauffeur fuhr verwundert an den Straßenrand.  
Lisa atmeten tief durch: Ja, sie wusste jetzt, was sie zu tun hatte. Plötzlich war alles klar.  
Sie flüsterte noch ein liebevolles „Danke für alles!" ins Telefon, legte auf, griff ihre Handtasche und stieg aus.  
Sie beugte sich noch kurz zur Fahrertür hinunter und bat den Chauffeur, die Unterlagen im Fond an Olga Johanson zu übergeben, dann rannte sie in Richtung der S-Bahn, die gerade in die Haltestelle einfuhr.  
Noch bevor Lisa den rettenden Unterstand an den Gleisen erreicht hatte, setzte ein schwerer Eisregen ein und durchnässte sie innerhalb von Sekunden bis auf die Knochen. Aber das war ihr gleich!

Eine halbe Stunde darauf erreichte die S-Bahn den Hauptbahnhof.  
Lisa hatte Glück – die Touristeninformation war noch geöffnet. Zähneklappernd fragte sie nach der Adresse auf dem Zettel.  
Der junge Mann an der Auskunft schaute sie zwar etwas verwundert an, gab ihr aber die entsprechenden Informationen und zeichnete ihr den Weg auf einer Karte ein.  
Es war nicht weit und das letzte Stück würde sie laufen können.

Als Lisa an der notierten Haltestelle aus dem Bus stieg orientierte sie sich kurz und begann dann zu laufen.  
Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Beine immer schneller wurden. Es war, als könnte sie sie gar nicht mehr kontrollieren.   
Wie ein gehetztes Tier jagte sie durch die einsetzende Dunkelheit.

„Lisa, Du musst wahnsinnig sein!", meldete sich ihre Vernunft, als sie die Straßen hinunter rannte, "Er wird sicher schon eine neue Frau an seiner Seite haben!".  
Aber ihr Herz war sich gewiss, dass er keine neue Liebe hatte.

Rokko würde sie wegstoßen, davon war sie genauso überzeugt. Zu oft hatte sie ihm weh getan! Aber sie wollte, sie musste ihm Abbitte leisten. Das war sie ihm schon so lange schuldig.

Ihre Absätze hämmerten über den Asphalt und bildeten mit dem Klopfen ihres Herzens ein eigenartiges Stakkato.  
Die Straßen waren menschenleer, sie schien die einzige zu sein, die in der Sylvesternacht bei diesem Wetter unterwegs war.  
Mehrmals rutschte sie auf dem nassen Untergrund aus und wäre fast gestürzt, während der Eisregen weiter gnadenlos auf sie einprasselte.   
Egal! Nur weiter, weiter!

Vollkommen außer Atem erreichte sie seine Straße.  
Der unbarmherzige Regen hatte die Schrift auf dem Zettel in ihrer Hand halb verwischt und sie versuchte unter einer Straßenlaterne verzweifelt, die Hausnummer zu entziffern.  
Schließlich gab sie auf und rannte von Haustür zu Haustür, um die Klingelschilder zu entziffern.  
Da endlich! Am fünften Haus las sie seinen Namen: R. K. Kowalski. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen die Hausmauer und schloss für einen Weile die Augen. Sie fror erbärmlich. „Egal was Du von mir verlangst, Rokko,", dachte sie hilflos, „ich werde es tun – für Dich!"

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür. Ein junger Mann trat heraus und öffnete seinen Regenschirm. Er lächelte Lisa freundlich an.  
„Wollen Sie hinein?" Lisa nickte nur kurz und schlüpfte in den Hauseingang. Dann lief sie wie gehetzt die Treppenstufen hoch.  
Nach vier Treppenstiegen fand sie endlich erneut sein Namensschild.  
Bevor sie die Klingel betätigte, atmete Lisa noch einmal tief durch, dann drückte sie den Knopf. 

Im zweiten Stock stand Rokko bewegungslos am Küchenfenster.   
Seit er vor Stunden die Wohnung betreten hatte, war er unruhig hin und her gewandert. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Verhalten am Vormittag richtig gewesen war, aber er konnte Lisa in dem Moment einfach nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Ihm war irgendwie immer noch nicht ganz klar, dass es sich nicht um eine Fata Morgana gehandelt hatte.

Am Abend hatte er sich eigentlich mit ein paar Freunden zu einer Silvesterparty verabredet – aber die sagte er ab. Er war nach diesem Erlebnis nicht in der Lage, unter Menschen zu gehen.

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel und still geworden, aber er hatte noch kein Licht gemacht. Der strömende Regen hatte die Feiernden dazu gebracht, Lokale und Wohnungen aufzusuchen.  
Irgendwann drang ein klapperndes Geräusch zu seinem Küchenfenster hinauf.  
Er konnte später nie sagen, warum er diesem Klang nachgegangen war – es zog ihn in diesem Moment wie magisch zum Fenster.  
Eine junge Frau kam die Straße hinauf gelaufen. Sie strauchelte, fing sich wieder. Dann hielt sie unter einer Laterne und studierte etwas Weißes zwischen ihren Fingern.

Er erkannte er sie: Lisa!

In seinem Kopf begannen, die Gedanken zu rasen. Was machte sie hier? Wollte Sie zu ihm? Und wenn ja, woher hatte sie seine Adresse?  
Dann lief sie weiter und hielt schließlich vor seiner Haustür – sie wollte also wirklich zu ihm!  
In seiner Wohnung hätte man in diesen Minuten eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Einzig das Rauschen des Regens unterbrach die Stille.  
Rokko blieb stocksteif am Fenster stehen –erst das Schrillen der Türglocke erweckte ihn aus seiner Betäubung.

Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand Lisa. Vom Regen bis auf die Knochen durchweicht.

Sie sagten nichts, sahen sie sich nur in die Augen.  
Nach einer Weile – es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu sein – bedeutete er ihr einzutreten – wortlos.  
Dann ging er ins Bad, holte ein Handtuch und reichte es Ihr – wortlos. Als er sich auf die Couch setzt stand sie immer noch an derselben Stelle, zitterte vor Kälte und traute sich nicht, sich zu rühren. 

Rokko vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Verdammt Lisa, warum jetzt?  
Jetzt, wo ich endlich kapiert habe, dass ich mein Leben ohne Dich verbringen muss! Und ich wenigstens einigermaßen einen Weg gefunden habe, mit der Erinnerung an Dich zu leben?", dachte er hilflos.

Er fasste einen Entschluss - stand auf und ging auf sie zu.  
Als er nur noch Millimeter von ihr entfernt stand, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Mechanisch. Leidenschaftslos.  
Er wollte sich selbst endgültig beweisen, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte – sie keinen Platz mehr in seinem Herzen hatte. Dass das einzige, was er noch für sie empfand, Mitleid war.

Doch es war nicht Mitleid, das sein Herz in diesem Moment beherrschte, sondern eine verzweifelte, eine bedingungslose Liebe.  
Denn schon in dem Moment, in dem sich seine Lippen auf die ihren legten, wusste er, dass all seine Versuche, sich Lisa für alle Zeit aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, bedeutungslos waren.  
Er liebte sie noch immer – und er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein.  
Sein Kuss wurde zärtlicher, weicher und – sie erwiderte ihn.  
Legte in diesen Kuss alle Liebe und Wärme, die sie in sich hatte – nur für ihn, das fühlte er.   
Rokko strich Lisa behutsam über den Rücken und sog ihren wundervollen Duft in sich ein.  
Es war ihnen, als würde in diesem einzigen Kuss ihre ganze gemeinsame Geschichte liegen: Die glücklichen, verliebten Tage von Berlin, aber auch die Verzweiflung und die Sehnsucht nacheinander, die darauf folgten – und am Ende die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht voneinander lassen konnten, sosehr sie es auch versuchen würden.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Nach einer Unendlichkeit lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder und Rokko zog Lisa fest an sich.  
Noch immer hatten sie kein Wort gesagt. Lisa schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren nassen Haaren.  
Nur noch für einen Moment wollten sie die Realität außen vor lassen.

Und doch, in ihren Gedanken hielt die Realität schon wieder Einzug:  
Wie würde es weitergehen? Hatten sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft? Oder würden die Verletzungen der Vergangenheit ihre Liebe für alle Zeit vergiften?  
Gleichzeitig gaben ihrer Herzen ihren Köpfen zu verstehen, dass sie zusammen sein wollten und so sehr sie es noch vor einigen Stunden verneint hätten, jetzt glaubten sie wieder an ihre Liebe!  
So standen sie eine lange Zeit dich aneinander geschmiegt mitten im Raum. Rokko bemerkte nicht, dass die Nässe in Lisas Kleidung langsam auf seine überging und Lisa nahm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das Rokko ihr vermittelte, begierig in sich auf.

Rokko löste als erster die Starre. Er schob Lisa einige Zentimeter von sich weg und schaute ihr in die Augen.  
„Wir müssen reden. Komm!", und zog sie Richtung Couch.  
Lisa nickte zustimmend, zögerte dann aber einen Moment.  
„Ich – äh. Hättest Du vielleicht ein paar trockene Sachen für mich?" Rokko sah sie erstaunt an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wieder, dass sie komplett durchnässt war.  
Er lachte auf. „Sicher, einen Moment!"   
Rokko lief wieder die Wendeltreppe hinauf, holte für sie eine alte Trainingshose, ein Shirt, eine Strickjacke, ein paar dicke Socken hervor. Die Treppe wieder hinunter. Er gab ihr die Sachen.   
„Danke! ...wo. ?"  
„Oben, neben dem Schlafzimmer." 

Als sie verschwunden war, zog auch er sich schnell um und ging danach unruhig durch die Wohnung. Ein leises Rauschen ertönte – sie duschte. Um sich zu beschäftigen, machte Rokko Tee. Nachdem er den Wasserkocher angestellt hatte stütze er seine Hände gegen den Küchentresen und schloss die Augen; versuchte, in die Realität zurückzufinden.

„Ok, Kowalski, jetzt noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Die Frau, die Du versuchst, seit mehr als einem Jahr zu vergessen, steht plötzlich klatschnass vor Deiner Tür (verdammtes Deja-vú!) – und Du kommst auf die brillante Idee, sie zu küssen. Na toll! Aber Du liebst Sie! Vielleicht mehr als je zuvor. Und wie jetzt weiter?" 

Rokko machte den Tee fertig und stellte die beiden Becher auf den Couchtisch. Dann setzte er sich, schloss wieder die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.  
Er hatte keine Wahl – er musste sich dem stellen, was jetzt auf ihn zukam. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, sich dem zu entziehen. Vielleicht waren die Qualen danach endlich vorbei!

„Rokko?"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Lisa mit einem scheuen Lächeln vor sich stehen. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er ihr, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.  
„Du wirst Dir eine Grippe holen! Moment!", er griff nach einer dicken Wolldecke und wickelte sie liebevoll fest darin ein.  
Dann saßen sie eine Weile wie Fremde nebeneinander und starrten in die Luft. Er hatte ihr den Teebecher hingeschoben, was sie mit einem leisen „Danke" quittierte.

Irgendwann unterbrach er das Schweigen.  
„Warum?", fragte er kaum hörbar.  
„Weil ich eine Närrin war!", antwortete sie leise.  
„Ich weiß, Du kannst mir nicht vergeben und das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Aber ich wollte, dass Du weist, dass ich seit damals an jedem Tag bereue, was ich Dir angetan habe.  
Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich will Dein Mitleid nicht – das habe ich nicht verdient. Ich habe einen grauenvollen Fehler begangen und es ist nur gerecht, wenn ich dafür bestraft werde!"  
Diese Worte waren fast tonlos von ihren Lippen gekommen, aber er spürte die tiefe Verzweiflung, die aus ihren Worten sprach.

„Ich weiß, was passiert ist." Lisa sah ihn scheu an. Er grinste sie schief und gleichzeitig unendlich traurig an.  
„Hannah hat mir vor ein paar Monaten alles erzählt. Ich wollte im ersten Moment zu Dir und Dich trösten - aber ich konnte nicht – es war - alles noch zu frisch!"  
Lisa nickte. „Das verstehe ich."

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"  
„Was meinst Du?"  
Rokko seufzte und starrte wieder in die Luft.  
„Das, was damals passiert ist, war das Schlimmste für mich, das ich jemals erlebt habe.  
Aber ich weiß auch, dass meine Gefühle für Dich sich trotzdem nicht geändert haben. Und Du wärst jetzt nicht hier, nach all der Zeit, wenn ich Dir gleichgültig geworden wäre."

Lisa Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Sie wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. Konnte ihr schönster Traum – vielleicht, nur vielleicht - doch noch wahr werden? Trotz alle dem, was sie angerichtet hatte?  
Rokko dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er weiter sprach. Die alte Kraft, die ihn schon einmal durchflutet hatte - damals, nach Davids Entführung - war plötzlich wieder da.

Er wählte seine Worte vorsichtig und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Dann wagte er den Sprung.  
„Weißt Du, ich fühle, wir sollten es versuchen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es nicht, dass es auch nur ansatzweise so wird wie früher.  
Aber wenn wir es nicht versuchen, wir es uns sicher eines Tages leid tun.   
- Und vielleicht wird alles auch viel schöner als früher!" 

Langsam legte er den Arm um Lisa und langsam zog er sie an sich heran. Dann lehnten sie sich zusammen zurück und starrten durch die großen Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Der Regen hatte sich verzogen und einem sternenklaren Himmel Platz gemacht.

Sie redeten noch lange in dieser Nacht. Ehrlich und offen.  
Über all das, was geschehen war.  
Aber auch über das, was vor ihnen lag. Und sie entschlossen sich, ihrer Liebe eine neue Chance zu geben.  
Aber sie wollten es langsam angehen lassen und sich die Zeit geben, einander wieder näher zu kommen.  
Kein Weitermachen-wo-man-aufgehört-hat sondern ein echter Neuanfang.   
Rokko war fest davon überzeugt, Lisa wieder vertrauen zu wollen. Zu stark waren seine Gefühle für sie.  
Und Lisas einziger Wunsch war es, sich dieses Vertrauen wieder zu verdienen. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten endlich erkannt, dass er es war, den sie in ihrem Leben brauchte und begehrte.

Vielleicht würden sie einfach nur Zeit brauchen?

Am Ende dieses Abends schliefen sie auf der Couch zufrieden und voller Zuversicht Arm in Arm in das Neue Jahr hinein ein.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Brausepulver im Bauch **

Januar 

Rokko trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf den Schreibtisch ein. Wieder knüllte er einen Entwurf zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb, der mittlerweile überquoll.  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Versonnen dachte er an die ersten Januar-Tage zurück. Es war fast wie damals, als sie das erste Mal bei Kerima zusammengekommen waren!  
Lisa und er hatten den ganzen Tag miteinander herumgealbert, lange Spaziergänge gemacht und noch längere Gespräche geführt. In manchen Momenten fühlte es sich an, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen.

Am 6. Januar musste Lisa nach Hannover zurück – die Arbeit rief! Und seit dem Augenblick, in dem Lisa ihm ein letztes Mal aus dem Zugfenster zuwinkte, wurde Rokko immer unruhiger und hektischer.  
Sie telefonierten zwar jeden Abend stundenlang miteinander, aber das reichte ihm nicht.  
Er wollte in jeder Stunde des Tages in ihrer Nähe sein, ihr Lachen hören und sie berühren können. 

Schlimm war, dass er auch in seinem Job total aus dem Ruder lief.  
Seine Kollegen konnten ein Lied davon singen! 5 Tage ohne Lisa hatten den eloquenten Werbeprofi in eine rastlose und überdrehte Nervensäge verwandelt!

An diesem Freitag wurde es André schließlich zu bunt – er wusste zwar von der Versöhnung mit Lisa, aber was zuviel war, war zuviel! André führte einige Telefonate und Gespräche mit einem seiner Grafiker, dann marschierte er in Rokkos Büro.  
Mit einem „Rokko, so geht das nicht weiter mit Dir", stürmte er das Büro.  
Rokko fiel vor Schreck der Kugelschreiber aus der Hand.  
„W-w-was meinst Du?", er sah André verwirrt an.

„Ich meine, dass Du Dich seit einer Woche aufführst wie der totale Anfänger! Keine neuen Ideen, kein Pep – und das wenige, was Du fertig bekommst, könnte jeder Grundschüler besser!", ärgerlich ließ sich André in den Sessel vor Rokkos Schreibtisch fallen, „Und was noch schlimmer ist, Du machst mit Deiner momentanen Untauglichkeit auch noch Deine Kollegen verrückt! So kann es echt nicht weiter gehen!"

„Verdammt, was soll ich denn machen? Urlaub nehmen?", auch Rokkos Tonfall wurde gereizter.   
„Hey, vergreife Dich nicht im Ton! Ich bin immer noch Dein Chef!", Andrés Stimme bekam einen bedrohlicheren Ausdruck.   
„Urlaub! Das ich nicht lache! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Du gerade Urlaub hattest! Nein, Du wirst ab Montag härtet arbeiten als je zuvor! Du wirst ´ranklotzen, bis die Schwarte kracht, um genau zu sein!"

Rokko begann unruhig, auf seinem Sessel hin und her zu rutschen – Ärger mit André, dass konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen!

„Hör mal, sorry, war nicht so gemeint!"

„Nix da, Du wirst in diesem Monat mit Arbeit zugedeckt, bis Du um Gnade flehst! Aber nicht hier in Hamburg... ",  
Andrés bisheriger grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig in ein breites Grinsen,  
„...sondern in Hannover! Frau Johanson stellt Dir ein Büro im Verlag zur Verfügung und Jens wird hier Deine Anweisungen koordinieren. Dank der modernen Technik ist das ja kein großes Probl...", weiter kam André nicht. Rokko war aufgesprungen und umarmte ihn vor lauter Begeisterung.  
„Wie kann ich Dir nur danken!"  
„Lass mal gut sein! Ich hatte vorhin ein längeres Gespräch mit Frau Johanson. Wie es scheint, läuft Deine Lisa in Hannover genauso neben der Spur wie Du hier! Und bevor wir uns alle von Euch zwei Verliebten die Laune verhageln lassen, tackern wir Euch Turteltäubchen lieber für eine Weile zusammen!", André lachte.  
„Melde Dich am Montag aus Hannover bei mir, dann besprechen wir alles weitere! So, und jetzt sieh zu, dass Du Land gewinnst! Dienstfahrten gehören schließlich zur Arbeitszeit – und ich habe keine Lust, Dir noch mehr Überstunden zu bezahlen!", mit einem Augenzwinkern verließ André das Büro.

Rokko ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen! In Windeseile packte er alle notwendigen Unterlagen zusammen und schoss dann mit einem seligen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus dem Büro.  
Eine weitere Stunde später bog er, die vollen Reisetaschen im Kofferraum, auf die Autobahn Richtung Süden.  
Aus dem Radio plätscherte Musik und Rokko summte entspannt die Melodie mit. Drei Wochen mit Lisa lagen vor ihm! Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben!

Knapp zwei Stunden später fuhr er auf das Firmengelände des Johanson-Verlages. Er parkte seinen Wagen und ging mit der Aktentasche unter dem Arm in das Gebäude. Am Empfang nannte er seinen Namen.  
„Ah, Herr Kowalski, herzlich willkommen bei Johansons! Sie werden bereits erwartet! Man wird Sie gleich abholen. Möchten Sie solange in unserem Wartebereich Platz nehmen?", die Empfangsdame lächelte ihn freundlich an und deutete auf eine Sitzecke in der Aula.  
Nicken dankte er und schlenderte zu den Sesseln.  
Schmunzeln dachte er daran, dass ein kleiner Crash-Kurs bei dieser Dame der guten alten Sabrina sicher nicht geschadet hätte. 

Kaum das Rokko sich gesetzt hatte, kam die Generalin ihm mit weit ausgestreckten Armen entgegen: „Mein lieber Herr Kowalski!", sie ergriff seine Hände und sah ihn strahlend an, „sind das nicht wundervolle Umstände, unter denen wir uns wiedersehen?"   
„Ja,", er lächelte sie freudig an, merkte aber auch, dass er bei ihrer herzlichen Begrüßung in aller Öffentlichkeit leicht rot wurde, „die Umstände sind allerdings wundervoll!" Lisa hatte ihm erzählt, wie nah Olga Johanson ihr stand, daher wunderte er sich nicht, dass sie über alles Bescheid wusste.

„Na kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen Ihr Büro zeigen! Lisa ist auf einem Außentermin. Sie weiß noch gar nicht, dass sie hier sind! Wir werden sie nachher zuhause treffen. Ich stelle ihnen natürlich ein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung!", Olga hatte sich bei Rokko untergehakt und plauderte munter darauf los. Sie zog ihn sanft zu einem – Paternoster! Rokko traute seinen Augen kaum! Die Verwaltung des Verlages gehörte tatsächlich noch zu den altehrwürdigen Bürogebäuden, in denen noch ein solches steinzeitliches Monstrum eingebaut war!  
Klappernd brachte sie ihr Gefährt in den vierten Stock. Dort führte Olga ihn weiter in einen großzügigen Vorraum, in dem eine Frau an einem Schreibtisch vor einer großen Doppeltür saß.

„Frau Fischer, meine Sekretärin, Herr Kowalski, unser PR-Mann in Sachen Anna!", stellte sie einander vor – und mein Mann in Sachen Lisa, dachte sie bei sich.  
„So, und nun zeige ich Ihnen mal Ihr provisorisches Reich!" Sie zog ihn zur inneren der beiden Längswänden des Raumes und öffnete die hintere der beiden Türen: „Bitte!"  
Bevor er in sein neues Büro ging, schielte Rokko noch kurz auf das Namenschild an der zweiten Tür. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung: „E. M. Plenske" stand dort!

„Richten Sie sich in Ruhe ein, Herr Kowalski! Ich habe noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen. In eine halben Stunde hole ich sie wieder ab."

Rokko baute sein Notebook auf und platzierte noch einig Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch, dann versank er in Gedanken. Als Olga ihn abholte, saß er immer noch verträumt in seinem Sessel und grinste die Luft an.  
„So, Herr Kowalski, lassen Sie uns gehen! Lisa ist sich auch schon zuhause!", Olga stand lachend in der Tür, „Sie werden mich doch chauffieren?"  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre!", Rokko schnappte seinen Mantel und verließ mit Olga den Verlag.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später die Villa Johanson erreichten, staunte Rokko nicht wenig. Er wusste von Lisa, dass Olgas Haus groß war. Aber so groß? Gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt folgte er Olga in das Gebäude. Die Haushälterin empfing sie und nahm ihre Mäntel in Empfang.  
„Danke! Ist Frau Plenske schon zu Hause?"  
„Ja, vor eine Viertelstunde. Sie ist im Gartenhaus."   
„Gut! Seien Sie bitte so gut und zeigen Sie Herrn Kowalski sein Gästezimmer. Und Sie, Herr Kowalski, möchte ich bitten, mich in zehn Minuten hier wiederzutreffen."  
Rokko stellte nur kurz die Taschen in seinem Zimmer ab und ging dann wieder hinunter in die Halle, wo Olga bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Sehr schön!", Olga lächelt und rieb sich die Hände, „So, Herr Kowalski, Sie erlauben mir doch, dass ich Lisa eine kleine Überraschung bereite?"  
Rokko nickte. Olga führte ihn in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer und griff zum Telefon.  
„Ich werde Lisa jetzt anrufen und sie bitten, herüberzukommen. Sie warten hier!", die alte Dame verlies den Raum.  
Rokko schmunzelte, ging zum Kamin und sah sich um. Dieser Raum strahlte so viel Gemütlichkeit aus, dass er sich sofort heimisch fühlte. Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Teller mit Fingerfood und eine Flasche Champagner mit zwei Gläsern.   
Rokko grinste und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf – Olga Johanson dachte scheinbar an alles!  
Erwartungsfroh heftete sich sein Blick dann an die Tür, hinter der Olga verschwunden war.   
Zehn Minuten später war es soweit: Die Tür ging auf und Lisa betrat, geschäftig in ein paar Unterlagen in ihren Händen blätternd, der Raum. Rokko räusperte sich und Lisa hob den Kopf.

Die Unterlagen fielen zu Boden und nach einer Schrecksekunde flog sie in seine Arme – so heftig, dass er um ein Haar nach hinten übergekippt wäre.  
„Whow, Lisa, willst Du mich umhauen?", Rokko lachte ausgelassen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das junge Paar, das sich nun glücklich in den Armen lag, zog Olga die Tür von außen zu.  
Sie würde die zwei heute abend nicht mehr stören – frühes Zubettgehen mit einer Tasse Tee und einem guten Buch hatte auch seine Vorteile!

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Rokko und Lisa lebten wie auf Wolke 7 und sie schienen auch ihre ganze Umgebung mit ihrem Glück anzustecken.  
Ihr Tagesablauf begann in der Regel damit, dass sie gemeinsam mit Olga frühstückten und dann alle zusammen in den Verlag fuhren.  
Rokko war von dessen Mitarbeitern herzlich aufgenommen worden.  
Alle sahen, dass er ihre „traurige Kronprinzessin" – das war der Name, den sie Lisa schon vor Monaten heimlich gegeben hatten – glücklich machte und alle erfreuten sich daran.  
Die Arbeit an „Anna" ging flott voran und Rokko hatte neben seiner PR-Arbeit auch noch die Aufgabe übernommen, mit Lisa zusammen die endgültigen Illustrationen für die Bände auszuwählen.  
Fast täglich führten er, Olga und Lisa mit André und Jens in Hamburg Telefonkonferenzen ab, um die Fortschritte zu koordinieren.

Am zweiten Samstag nach Rokkos Ankunft stand Olga am Fenster des Wohnzimmers und beobachtete lächelnd das junge Paar, das sich im Garten unbeschwert eine Schneeballschlacht lieferte.

Seufzend dachte sie daran, dass sie den beiden irgendwann mal beichten müsste, dass ihr Wiedersehen nicht zufällig geschehen war. Aber noch war es zu früh dafür! 

Der Umgang der beiden miteinander war trotz allem Schönen in vielem auch immer noch sehr scheu und vorsichtig, als könnten sie immer noch nicht glauben, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war.  
„Bei aller Verliebtheit steht immer noch David Seidel zwischen ihnen.", dachte Olga traurig.  
Sie mussten noch begreifen, dass ihnen das große Glück nun nicht mehr durch die Finger rinnen würde.

Lisa und Rokko indes genossen die sorglosen Tage aus vollen Zügen. Langsam näherten sie sich wieder einander an und jeder zarte Kuss, jede liebevolle Berührung ließ die Schmetterlinge in ihnen tanzen.  
Die Abende verbrachten sie oft zusammen mit Olga in deren Wohnzimmer und ließen sich von ihr Geschichten aus ihrem Leben erzählen. Ein- oder zweimal gingen sie aus. Die meiste Freizeit verbrachten sie jedoch unter sich und genossen die Zweisamkeit.  
Einzig der allabendliche Abschiedskuss, bevor Rokko in sein Zimmer ging, tat beiden weh.  
Beide wünschten sich nichts mehr, als Arm in Arm einzuschlafen und nebeneinander wieder aufzuwachen.  
Aber noch war in Rokko eine unsichtbare Mauer, die die Nähe zu der Frau, die er liebte, nur in Raten zuließ.

Viel zu schnell waren die drei Wochen vorüber. Am letzen Sonntagnachmittag im Januar standen die beiden traurig an Rokkos Auto und hielten sich an den Hände. Olga stand etwas abseits.  
„Hey!", Rokko fasste Lisa liebevoll am Kinn und sah sie an, „Nicht traurig sein! In zwei Wochen bist Du ja wieder bei mir! Dann machen wir uns ein paar wunderschöne Tage in Hamburg, ja?"  
Lisa nickte tapfer und schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Sie tauschten noch einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss, dann stieg Rokko in den Wagen und fuhr ab. Er hasste Abschiede!

Olga ging die paar Schritte auf Lisa zu, nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie ins Haus.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Von alten Märchenprinzen und neue Träume **

Februar

„Schön, dass Du da bist!", Rokko hauchte Lisa einen Kuss auf die Lippen und nahm ihr die Reisetasche ab.  
Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie durch die Menschenmassen am Hamburger Hauptbahnhof. Lisa hatte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen, um zu ihm nach Hamburg zu kommen.

„Und, was sind Deine Pläne für die nächsten Tage? Du, ich kann sogar bis Dienstag bleiben. Das Autoren-Meeting ist erst am Mittwoch und bis dahin kommt Olga alleine klar."  
„Großartig! Tja, was die nächsten Tage angeht, werden wir uns wohl auf Indoor-Aktivitäten beschränken müssen." Sie verließen in diesem Moment das Bahnhofsgebäude und Rokko sah mit gerümpfter Nase zu dem bläulich-grau verhangenen Himmel über der Stadt hoch.  
Er zog seine Freundin noch näher an sich und sah sie an.

„Na komm, lass uns erst mal zu mir fahren und was zu essen machen. Du hast doch Hunger, oder?" „Und wie!", sie lachte, küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze und rannte dann vor zu den U-Bahn-Eingängen. Mit einem Schmunzeln eilte er ihr nach.

Eine halbe Stunde stand Lisa in Rokkos Wohnung unter der Dusche, während Rokko in der Küche am Abendessen werkelte. Nach dem Duschen schlüpfte sie in einen bequemen Hausanzug, folgte Rokkos Summen in Richtung Küche und blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen. Sie setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe und beobachte ihren Freund. Er sang leise eine undefinierbare Melodie vor sich hin.  
Als er den Geruch von Lisas Duschgel wahrnahm, drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Hey!"  
„Hey!", sie stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Als sie auf Armlänge an ihn herangekommen war, streckte er lächelnd seine Hände nach ihr aus und zog sie an sich. Ihre Lippen verbanden sich zu einem langen, liebevollen Kuss. Weiter ging Rokko nicht.

Lisa hatte sich schon mehr als einmal gewünscht, er würde es tun.   
Aber sie wusste, dass es diesmal seine Entscheidung sein würde, wann er soweit war – wann sein Vertrauen zu ihr wieder genug gewachsen war. Und so war sie jetzt auch nicht wirklich enttäuscht, als jetzt seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ruhten und er nicht versuchte, sie unter ihr Shirt zu schieben.

David Seidel spielte in ihren Gedanken und ihrem Herz schon lange keine Rolle mehr. Aber ihr war bewusst, dass Rokko immer noch davor Angst hatte, dass sie bei dem kleinsten Wink von David wieder die Seiten wechseln würde.  
Umso mehr liebte sie ihn dafür, dass er trotz dieser unterschwelligen Angst bereit war, mit ihr eine Beziehung zu führen – eine verhaltene Liebe – eine Liebe mit angezogener Handbremse.

Er löste seine Lippen von den ihren und küsste sie zart auf die Stirn.  
Ein wohliger Schauer rieselte dabei Lisa über den Rücken. Sie war trotz allem so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.  
Rokko hatte inzwischen wieder ihre Hände ergriffen und schob sie leicht von sich weg.  
„So, jetzt ist aber Schluss mit Schmusen, Frau Plenske, unser Essen wird kalt!", er lächelte sie an und das Funkeln in seinen Augen erzeugt ein weiteres Mal eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken.

Schnell hatten sie den Tresen eingedeckt und fielen hungrig über Rokkos Essen her. Dann schenkte er ihnen beiden ein Glas Wein ein und sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.  
„Du, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für Dich. Rate mal, wer in der Stadt ist! Hannah Reffrath!"   
„Was!", Lisa starrt ihn an, "ich dachte, die ist zurück in Berlin?"  
„Ne, ne, sie hat in Mailand einen festen Vertrag unterschrieben. So wie ich ihrer Mail verstanden habe, hat sie kein Bedürfnis, zu Kerima zurückzukehren – komisch eigentlich!" Rokko grinste.  
„Jedenfalls vertritt sie Chrysler am Wochenende auf der Modemesse im Kongresszentrum. Was meinst Du? Wollen wir sie da morgen besuchen?"  
„Großartige Idee!", Lisa kuschelte sich in Rokkos Arm.  
„Ist ihr Freund auch dabei?"   
„Hmhm, ich glaube, Alessandro wollte sich Urlaub nehmen und mitkommen."

Rokko lehnte sich zurück und lauschte der Musik im Hintergrund. Gedankenverloren streichelte er Lisas Arm. Mehr als ein Jahr hatte er sich nach Momenten wie diesem gesehnt. Genauso wie in Hannover versuchte er jetzt jede Sekunde davon in sich aufzunehmen und abzuspeichern.  
Den Rest des Abends hielt er sie so in seinen Armen. Sie unterhielten sich über Ihre Jobs, die Familien, Filme – alles was unverfänglich schien.  
Seit Ihrer Aussprache in der Silvesternacht vermieden sie instinktiv jedes Thema, das in direktem Zusammenhang mit ihrer Beziehung und deren Zukunft stand.  
Es war, als hätten sie beide Angst davor, sie könnten mit einem falschen Wort oder einer falschen Geste ihre ganze kleine schöne Welt, die sie sich mühsam wieder aufgebaut hatten, in Schutt und Asche legen.

Als es Zeit wurde, schlafen zu gehen, machte sich Rokko wie selbstverständlich sein Nachtlager auf der Couch zurecht. Lisa beobachtete das von der Balustrade aus traurig, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte alles Recht der Welt, sich und seine Gefühle zu schützen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Wolken über Hamburg aufgerissen und Rokkos Wohnung wurde überflutet von strahlendem Sonnenlicht. Rokko blinzelte verschlafen und richtete sich auf. Leise schlich er sich die Treppe hinauf und an der schlafenden Lisa vorbei ins Bad. 

Als er, geduscht und angezogen, wieder herauskam, lag Lisa immer noch bewegungslos in den Kissen. Lächelnd setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete sie:  
„Wie ein Dornröschen!" dachte er verträumt.  
Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, stand wieder auf und ging nach unten.

Rokko beendete gerade die letzten Frühstücksvorbereitungen, als er Lisa verschlafen seinen Namen rufen hörte.  
„Guten Morgen, Du Schlafmütze!", gab er lachend zurück, „Ich dachte immer, ich bin der Langschläfer und Du die Frühaufsteherin!"  
Von oben kam nur ein unverständliches Gebrumme. Rokko grinste vor sich hin – die Seeluft schien auch bei Lisa ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen!  
Kurz darauf hörte er tapsende Schritte in Richtung Bad und das Rauschen der Dusche – aha, sie war aufgestanden!

Fertig geduscht fischte Lisa nach einem Handtuch, wickelte es sich um und trat vor den Spiegel. Nachdem sie sich die Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt hatte, betrachtete sie sich einen Moment: ihre lange so blasse Haut war in den letzten Wochen wieder frisch und rosig geworden und die blauen Augen hatten ihren alten Glanz wiedergefunden.  
Sie lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an. Wie das Glück einen Menschen verändern kann! Dann zog sie sich schnell an und flog mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinunter – direkt in Rokkos Arme, der am Fußende auf sie wartete.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Süße! Gut geschlafen?" ,ein langer, zärtlicher Kuss war die Antwort.

„Du solltest Dich noch mal umziehen." , Lisa schaute ihn fragend an, „Na schau mal raus! Es sind gut zwanzig Grad draußen!"  
Lisa löste sich von Rokko und ging zu den großen Fenstern an der Fleetseite der Wohnung. Warme Meeresluft strömte herein und das Wasser unter ihr spiegelte glitzernd die Sonnenstrahlen wieder.  
„Das ist ja wie im Frühling!" , sagte sie freudig.  
Rokko lehnte sich derweil an den Tresen und sah zu, wie Lisa vor Freude einen kleinen Hüpfer macht und sich dann strahlend zu ihm umdrehte.   
Lächelnd streckte er die Hände nach ihr aus und nahm sie fest in den Arm, als sie auf ihn zugegangen war.

Eine Stunde später lösten sie die Eintrittskarten am Kongresszentrum und begaben sich auf die Suche nach Jerry Chryslers Ausstellungsbereich. Laut Plan war dieser in der dritten Halle zu finden, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich durch die Menschenmassen gewühlt hatten.

Hannah befand sich gerade in einem Gespräch mit einem Kollegen, als sie das Paar auf sich zukommen sah. Sie wusste zwar von Olga (inoffiziell) und Rokko (offiziell), dass die beiden wieder zusammen waren, aber als sie sie zusammen Hand in Hand, noch dazu ohne Vorwarnung, sah, machte ihr Herz doch einen Sprung und sie konnte nicht an sich halten: Jubelnd flog sie erst Lisa und dann Rokko um den Hals.  
„Gut gemacht, Olga!", dachte sie bei sich.  
„Ich muss nicht fragen, oder?" , lachte sie.  
Lisa und Rokko sahen sich strahlend an: „Nein!", antworteten sie wie aus einem Mund.  
Gutgelaunt zog Hannah sie an den Stand. „Das ist so schön, Euch beide so zu sehen! Nur Schade, dass ich jetzt kaum Zeit habe – um halb zwölf ist ein Kundengespräch angesetzt. Aber wisst Ihr was? Ich, äh wir – Lisa, Du kennst Alessandro noch gar nicht, oder? – wir laden Euch morgen abend ins Atlantic ein! Wie schön, dann haben wir Gäste bei unserer Verl... , äh, bei unserer Feier! Was sagt ihr? Einverstanden?"

Lachend lauschten die Angesprochenen Hannah Redefluss und lachend nickten sie.

„Fein! Ah, da kommt dieser Curtis schon!  
Also, morgen abend, acht Uhr im Restaurant vom Atlantic-Kempinski, ja?  
Der Tisch ist auf den Namen Farnese gebucht. Ich freue mich riesig!", - und schon war Hannah wieder verschwunden.  
Lachend und kopfschüttelnd sahen Lisa und Rokko der Freundin nach – ein Wirbelwind wie eh und je!

„Und, schauen wir uns ein wenig um?", fragte Rokko. Lisa nickte. Also begaben sie sich auf Entdeckungsreise.  
Eine Weile später hatten sich die beiden für einen Moment ein wenig voneinander entfernt, als sie weiter durch die Messehallen bummelten. 

Interessiert widmete Rokko sich gerade einer Auswahl von indischen Seidentüchern, als hinter ihm eine leicht spöttische Stimme erklang:  
„Kowalski!"

Rokko verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste genau, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Aber er nahm sich vor, sich zu beherrschen. Ihm war immer bewusst gewesen, dass dieser Moment eines Tages kommen würde. Nur, dass jetzt Rokko etwas wusste, dass seinem Gegenüber unbekannt war. Betont langsam richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um.

David Seidel stand breit grinsend vor ihm. Daneben der treulose Hugo.

„Sieh an, Kowalski! Der Mann, dem ich im letzten Moment noch die Braut ausgespannt habe!  
Hier haben Sie sich also versteckt! Und ich dachte, Sie sind noch irgendwo auf dem Dach der Welt verschollen!   
Also wirklich, zum Meditieren nach Tibet – war das nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Zumal bei der ganzen Heiraterei am Ende gar nichts herausgekommen ist!"

Hugo stieß David leicht den Ellenbogen in den Arm – ihm war der selbstgefällige Auftritt seines Freundes sichtlich unangenehm.  
„Was denn, Hugo, davon kann Kowalski doch noch gar nichts wissen!"

David wendete sich wieder seinem alten Kontrahenten zu.  
„Das ist nämlich der Knüller der Geschichte: Lisa und ich sind wieder unverheiratet – die Hochzeit wurde annulliert.  
Nach drei Monaten war der ganze Spuk vorbei und ich wieder ein freier Mann! Auf die Dauer war Lisa für mich doch ein wenig zu – spießig!"   
Ein selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln erschien auf Davids Gesicht. 

„Also, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ihr Glück ja gerne noch mal bei ihr probieren. Dumm ist allerdings, dass sie Berlin vor einigen Monaten mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen hat.   
Schade eigentlich – ich hätte gern herausgefunden, wie lange ich diesmal gebraucht hätte, um sie Ihnen wieder abzuluchsen! Was meinen Sie?" David sah Rokko herausfordernd an. 

Rokko kochte innerlich vor Wut, blieb aber äußerlich ganz ruhig und ballte nur in den Hosentaschen seine Fäuste zusammen.  
„Dieser Dreckskerl hält das Lisas Liebe scheinbar immer noch für einen Pokal bei einem Wettkampf!" , fluchte er in sich hinein.  
Er merkte, wie bei dem Gedanken seine Galle langsam überkochte und er kurz vor der Explosion stand. 

Was beide in diesem Moment noch nicht wussten war, dass sich Lisa die ganze Zeit in Hörweite befand und Davids Monolog Wort für Wort hatte verfolgen können.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen kam sie nun auf David zugeschossen und baute sich mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen vor ihm auf.  
David wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, er brachte nur ein stammelndes, „Lisa, Du…?", hervor und versuchte, sein charmantestes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Wie kannst Du es wagen!", schrie sie ihn an. „Eines wollen wir hier mal klar stellen! Ich habe Dich verlassen, weil Du nichts Besseres zu tun hattest, als während unserer Flitterwochen mit dem nächstbesten Strandhäschen in die Kiste zu springen!"

Rokko zog im Hintergrund scharf die Luft ein und machte große Augen – Lisa war ja richtig in Fahrt!  
Mehr und mehr Augenpaare auf der Messe wandten sich jetzt dem ehemaligen „Kronprinzenpaar von Kerima" zu.  
Aber Rokko würde den Teufel tun und Lisa jetzt bremsen.  
Sollte sich doch seine Nachfolgerin bei Kerima um die Schadensbegrenzung kümmern.   
Die Szene versprach zudem interessant zu werden – und eine anständige verbale Abreibung hatte David allemal verdient! 

Lisa hatte sich inzwischen richtig in Rage geredet.  
Wütend und in voller Lautstärke warf sie David nach und nach alle Gemeinheiten und Gedankenlosigkeiten an den Kopf, die sie in den letzten Jahren von ihm meist widerstandslos erduldet hatte.

Zuletzt holte sie noch einmal kurz Luft und sagte etwas leiser: „Und eins sei Dir gesagt: Ich komme mit Sicherheit nicht zurück zu Dir! Ich bin nämlich kein Wanderpokal, Du hormongesteuerter Egomane!", und mit dem letzten Wort kassierte David eine Ohrfeige, die seinesgleichen suchte. Dann machte Lisa auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus dem Gebäude.  
Rokko war wie eingefroren. Dem Knall nach zu urteilen würde David sicher noch ein paar Tage von dieser Ohrfeige gut haben!

David rieb sich derweil die schmerzende Wange. Der kleiner Ring, den Lisa immer an der rechten Hand trug, hatte eine feine Kratzspur auf seiner linken Wange hinterlassen - die nun auch noch anfing zu bluten und sein makelloses Aussehen entstellte.  
David verlor darüber vollkommen die Fassung und brüllte der davoneilenden Lisa nach: „Ist das alles, was Ihr Plenskes könnt? Zuschlagen?"

Rokkos Betäubung löste sich bei diesen Worten.  
Die Hände noch immer in den Hosentaschen vergraben ging er auf David zu und sah ihm ruhig ins Gesicht.  
Mit dem freundlichsten, geradezu sanftesten Tonfall, zu dem er in diesem Moment in der Lage war, sprach er ihn an:  
„Nein, wir Kowalskis können das auch ganz gut, wie Sie Sich sicher erinnern!  
Aber ich bin natürlich gerne jeder Zeit bereit, Ihr Gedächtnis diesbezüglich wieder aufzufrischen!  
Nein? Kein Bedarf? Dann schönen Tag noch!"  
Er wippte noch kurz auf den Füßen und nickte den beiden Männern zum Abschied kurz zu. Dann drehte er sich um und folgte Lisa.

Vor dem CCH sah Rokko sich nach ihr um und fand sie bald in einem nahen Park. Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.  
Als er näher kam, sah er, dass ihre Schultern bebten. Rokko nahm an, dass sie weinte und legte ihr tröstend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.   
Doch als sie sich umdrehte und seine Hände ergriff sah er zu seinem größten Erstaunen, dass sie lachte - glücklich und befreit.

„Himmel, hast Du seinen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als ich ihm eine geknallt habe? Das tat so gut! Das hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit machen sollen!" Sie schüttete sich aus vor Lachen.

Rokkos Herz, dass bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch von einer kalten, unbarmherzigen Faust umschlossen zu sein schien, explodierte in diesem Moment schier vor Glück.  
Stürmisch riss Rokko Lisa in seine Arme, stürmisch küsste er sie – und dann standen sie da, Arm in Arm, an einem viel zu frühen Frühlingstag im Park und konnten nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

Und in diesen Minuten verschwand Lisas Märchenprinz und Rokkos unbesiegbarer Konkurrent David Seidel lautlos und endgültig ins Land des Vergessens. Dorthin, wohin alle Fabelwesen hin entschwanden, wenn man herausgefunden hatte, dass sie in der wirklichen Welt nicht bestehen können und die Realität wundervoller sein konnte als jeder Traum.  
David Seidel kehrte nie wieder von dort zurück.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, verschränkte Rokko seine Hände auf Lisas Rücken und sah sie an. Sie lächelte, ihre Augen leuchteten und sie schien zu platzen vor Tatendrang. Rokko konnte sich nicht satt sehen an diesem Anblick. Vor ihm stand nicht mehr das verhuschte und überangepasste Mädchen, sondern eine selbstbewusste und vor Lebenslust sprühende junge Frau – diesmal nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich. 

„Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie vergnügt.   
„Hm, mal sehen. Hast Du Hunger?"  
„Wie ein Bär!"   
„Also gut – erster Tagesordnungspunkt: Mittagessen. Wir sind in Hamburg, also wie wäre es mit Fisch?"  
„Klingt großartig!"  
„Na dann komm!", er nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zur U-Bahn.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin stoppte Lisa kurz.  
„Rokko?"  
„Ja?"  
Sie zog ihn scheu an sich und gab ihm einen sachten und süßen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann lief sie an ihm vorbei Richtung U-Bahn-Schacht. Rokko setzte ihr nach. Er musste wohl irgendetwas Falsches gegessen haben, denn ihm war in diesem Moment seltsam schwummerig im Magen.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie im Wintergarten eines Hotelrestaurants hoch über der Alster. Während des ganzen Essens – Rokkos Magen hatte sich erstaunlicherweise sehr schnell wieder beruhigt - lachten und turtelten sie miteinander, wie es sich für ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen gehörte.  
Mal zog er ihre Hand an seinen Mund, um sie zu küssen, mal strich sie ihm liebevoll mit den Fingern über die Wange.  
Ein oder zwei Mal hatten sie sogar ihre Köpfe über den Tellern zusammengesteckt und sich einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht, wie die Gäste an den Nebentischen amüsiert zu Kenntnis genommen hatten.  
Diese Beiden strahlten eine solche Natürlichkeit und Verbundenheit aus, dass es nicht wirklich verwunderlich war, dass einige Restaurantgäste regelrecht enttäuscht waren, als das junge Paar nach gut zwei Stunden bezahlte und das Lokal verließ. 

Die nächsten Stunden verbummelten Lisa und Rokko. Sie stöberten über ein paar Flohmärkte und schlenderten durch Galerien.  
Dann hatte Rokko eine Eingebung.  
„Komm mit!", sagte er und zog Lisa in einen Bus.  
„Wo willst Du denn hin?", fragte sie lachend.  
„Abwarten." Er grinste nur.  
Als sie ausstiegen, standen sie direkt vor einem Planetarium.  
„Wie damals?" Rokko sah sie fragend von der Seite an.  
Lisa nickte versonnen. „Wie damals!"  
Sie lösten zwei Tickets, gingen hinein und setzen sich in den Saal. Als das Licht nach der Vorstellung wieder anging bemerkten sie es nicht einmal. Erst der Vorführer komplimentierte sie heraus – wie damals.  
Und von der Vorstellung hatten sie sowieso nur die Hälfte mitbekommen – wie damals.

Hand in Hand und schweigend gingen sie in der Abenddämmerung nach Hause.  
Rokko dacht nach und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Auf der Brücke, die hinüber zum Speicherviertel führte, stoppte er plötzlich und zog Lisa heftig an sich.  
Atemlos und mit brennendem Blick strich er durch ihre Haare und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Dann pressten sich seine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf die ihren und seine Zunge forderte den Einlass in ihren Mund. Als sie ihn öffnete, küsste Rokko sie so liebevoll und innig, dass Lisa weiche Knie bekam.  
Auch seine Hände verweilten jetzt nun nicht mehr auf ihrer Kleidung. Sie schoben sich unter dem Cardigan hindurch und fanden bald die Lücke zwischen Bluse und Rock, die sie zu ihrer warmen Haut führten. Sanft streichelte Rokko Lisas Rücken während Lisa durch seine dunklen Locken strich. Ihr Herz schlug rasend, als ihr klar wurde, was Rokkos heftige Leidenschaft zu bedeuten hatte. 

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so gestanden hatten, denn sie genossen jede Sekunde. Irgendwann nahm Rokko Lisas Kinn vorsichtig in seine Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Lass uns heim gehen!", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und sie nickte nur wortlos. 

Fast andächtig gingen sie Hand in Hand die letzten Schritte bis zu Rokkos Wohnung.  
Am Hauseingang zog er sie noch einmal sanft in seine Arme und berührte mit seiner Stirn vorsichtig die ihre.  
„Ich liebe Dich!", sagte er leise und legte ihre flache Hand auf seine Brust, so dass sie seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und auch ihre Lippen formten ein zartes „Ich liebe Dich!".

In diesem Moment, in dieser Nacht, in dieser Straße, in dieser Stadt tauschten ihre Herzen ein Versprechen aus, das größer war als alles, was sie je zuvor erfahren hatten.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich zum ersten Mal.  
Leise, liebevoll, voller Zärtlichkeit. Rokko konnte nicht aufhören, Lisa zu streicheln.  
Vorsichtig erforschten seine Hände und Lippen ihren ganzen Körper, als wolle er sich jedes Detail einprägen.  
Glücklich genoss Lisa seine zarten Berührungen.  
Die Erinnerung an Davids grobe, fordernde Art rückte in weite Ferne.  
Lisa ließ sich vollkommen fallen – sie war angekommen, wo sie immer sein wollte! Wohlig räkelte sie sich in Rokkos Armen.  
„Geht es Dir gut?", Lisa öffnete die Augen und sah sein zärtlich lächelndes Gesicht ganz nahe über ihrem.  
Sie lächelte zurück. „Besser als je zuvor!", flüsterte sie atemlos.   
„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt!"   
Auch durch das Halbdunkel hindurch sah Lisa sein spitzbübisches Grinsen und das liebevolle Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Rokko früh erwacht. Schon seit einer guten Stunde hatte er sich vorgenommen, aufzustehen und sich um das Frühstück zu kümmern.  
Er hatte so grau in Erinnerung, dass Liebende ein kräftiges Frühstück brauchten.  
Doch er konnte sich nicht von dem Bild lösen, das sich ihm bot. In seinem Arm lag Lisa – seine Lisa – noch tief in ihren Träumen, entspannt und halb zusammengerollt wie eine schlafende Katze.

Er würde sie nie wieder fragen, ob sie wirklich ihn meinte. Er wusste es jetzt. Lisa und Rokko, Rokko und Lisa, sie gehörten zusammen.  
Jeder Zweifel war aus ihm gewichen.  
„Letzte Nacht habe ich Dich geheiratet, meine liebe, süße Lisa!" ,dachte er versonnen, „Letzte Nacht, in meiner Straße, vor meiner Haustür. Letzte Nacht bist Du meine Frau geworden und kein Mensch, auch David Seidel nicht, wird das je wieder ändern können."

Er strich der Schlafenden liebevoll über die Wange, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie langsam an seine Lippen.  
Ihre erste wirklich gemeinsame Nacht war wundervoll gewesen – und bei dem Gedanken, dass auf diese Nacht viele weiter solche Nächte und Tage folgen würden, ließ sich Rokko glücklich in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. 

Eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn zu ihr hinüber sehen. Sie war aufgewacht und strahlte ihn mit verliebtem und verschlafenem Blick an.  
„Na mein Engel, hast Du gut in meinem Bett geschlafen?", er würde wohl bis zum Ende seiner Tage bei diesem Satz schmunzeln müssen.  
„Großartig!"  
„…. als hättest Du in Deinem Bett geschlafen?"; neckte er sie und zog sie an sich. Beide mussten lachen.  
„Was hältst Du von Frühstück?"  
„Mmm", sie zögerte, „nein, noch nicht."  
„Warum denn?", fragte er verwundert.  
„Weil es draußen noch ekelhaft kalt und hier im Bett wunderbar warm ist." Rokko lachte. Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht.  
Also zog er Lisa noch fester in seine Arme und kuschelte sich mit ihr unter die Decke.  
Er liebte es, ihre warme, weiche Haut auf der seinen zu spüren – und ihre Argumente, das Frühstück auf später zu verschieben, waren einfach zu überzeugend. 

Als Lisa später am Vormittag wieder erwachte, lag sie allein im Bett.  
Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Dachfenster fiel.

„Die große Liebe kommt mit leisen Schritten in Dein Herz. Sie sucht sich still das gemütlichste Zimmer aus, richtet sich häuslich ein und geht nie wieder fort."

Lisa zog sich glückselig die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. Ihr Körper war ermattet von dem Geschehen der letzten Stunden, aber ihr Herz war so glücklich und leicht wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie die Wohnungstür auf- und zuklappen, Schritte in Richtung Küche – untermalt von Rokkos einmaligem Singsang. Sie entschloss sich ihm nachzugehen und robbte auf dem Bauch zum Bettrand, um nach den Kleidungsstücken Ausschau zu halten, die sie beide am Vorabend um das Bett und auf der Treppe verteilt hatten. Lisa fand Rokkos weißes Oberhemd und ihren Slip, zog beides an und stand auf. Barfuß schlich sie sich die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Küche. Der Anblick, der sich ihr dort bot, war einzigartig.

Rokko hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, so konnte sie dieses Bild in aller Ruhe genießen.  
Aus dem Radio dudelte Shania Twain und Rokko sang verträumt und mit halb geschlossenen Augen mit.

„Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come my baby. We mighta took the long way. We knew we'd get there someday."

Rokko holte die gefüllte Thermoskanne aus der Kaffeemaschine, nahm sie in den Arm und brachte sie mit tänzelndem Schritt zum Tresen.

„You're still the one I run to, the one I belong to, You're still the one I want for life."

Lisa konnte nicht anders, sie lachte laut heraus. Rokko tanzend durch den Raum mit der Kaffeekanne im Arm – das war zuviel für sie.  
„Hey, Du Maus! Lachst Du über mich?", er stellte die Kanne ab.

Auch weil er sich festhalten musste. Lisas Anblick war atemberaubend. Sie stand am Treppenabsatz nur mit seinem Hemd bekleidet. Und im zarten Gegenlicht der großen Fenster im Hintergrund zeichnete sich ihre wohlgeformte Figur überdeutlich unter dem Stoff ab.  
Die Phantasien, die ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf jagten, waren definitiv nicht jugendfrei.  
Rokko atmete tief durch und konzentrierte seine Gedanken für einen Augenblick intensiv auf die Vorstellung einer kalten Dusche – das half.

„Ich lache nicht über Dich, ich lache nur, weil Du gerade mit einer Kaffeekanne getanzt hast!"  
Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Wenn Dich das zum Lachen bringt, mein Engel", scherzte er, „melde ich uns sogar zum Tanzkurs an – meine Kaffeekanne und mich!"  
Er nahm Lisa in den Arm, küsse sie zärtlich und schaute in ihr liebes Gesicht.  
„Was möchtest Du zuerst? Frühstücken oder duschen?"  
„Hmm, frühstücken!"  
„Ok, ganz wie Sie wünschen, Frau Plenske!"  
Er führte sie zum Küchentresen und sie krabbelte auf breite hohe Bank davor.  
Mit seitlich angezogenen Beinen ließ sie ihren Blick über den opulent gedeckten Tresen gleiten. Rokko fischte noch schnell das letzte Brötchen aus der Bäckereitüte und stellte den gefüllten Korb dazu. Dann nahm er Lisa gegenüber Platz.  
Verträumt ruhte Rokkos Blick für einen Moment auf seiner Freundin – sie sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus!  
„Was ist?", sie lachte vergnügt.  
„Oh, ich habe nur gerade mal wieder festgestellt, wie wunderschön Du bist!"  
Lisa legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn an. „Danke!"

„Was hast Du heute geplant?", fragte sie ihn fröhlich.  
„Hmm, noch nicht´s! Heute Abend sind wir mit Hannah und ihrem Freund verabredet. Bis dahin..."

„Ach du Schreck!", Lisa sah ihn groß an.  
„Was ist denn?", Rokko musste bei ihrem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck lachen.  
„Ich habe doch gar kein Abendoutfit dabei! Und in dem edlen Laden?"  
„Lisa, Lisa! Du bist eitel geworden!", neckte er sie.  
Lisa krabbelte von ihrer Bank hinunter und kam zu ihm herüber.  
„Nein, bin ich gar nicht!", sie schmiegte sich für einen Moment in seinen Arm.   
Rokko lachte: „Also gut! Nachmittagsprogramm: Kleid kaufen!" 

Irgendwie schafften sie es, nach Frühstück, Duschen und Anziehen drei Stunden später angekleidet und verhältnismäßig ernsthaft Rokkos Wohnung zu verlassen – der folgende Kleiderkauf brauchte dagegen nur zwei Stunden.

Um fünf Minuten vor acht betraten Lisa und Rokko das elegante Restaurant des Atlantic-Kempinski.  
„Whow, das ist ja wie in der Ersten Klasse auf der Titanic!", sprudelte es aus Lisa heraus.  
„Hmm, mit dem Unterschied, dass wir hier nicht Gefahr laufen, abzusaufen!", Rokko sah seine Freundin verliebt von der Seite an. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Seidenkleid und sah einfach zauberhaft aus.  
Sie folgten dem Kellner, der sie an den Tisch führte.  
Dort warteten bereit Hannah und Alessandro auf sie. Herzlich umarmte Hannah Lisa, während die Männer sich freundschaftlich mit Handschlag begrüßten. Dann wurden Lisa und Alessandro einander vorgestellt. Rokko entdeckte an Hannahs Hand einen blitzenden Diamantring und stellte schmunzelnd in Gedanken die Überlegung an, was wohl der wirkliche Grund für das festliche Abendessen war.  
Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, servierte der Kellner Champagner.  
„Oh, edles Sprudelwasser! Was wohl der Anlass dafür ist?", Rokko grinste Hannah betont unschuldig an.   
Hannah wurde rot und griff Alessandro Hand. Dieser schmunzelte: „Tja, Ihr kommt wahrscheinlich sowieso gleich darauf: Hannah und ich werden heiraten, wir sind seit gestern verlobt!"  
„Neiiin!", Lisa sprang auf und fiel der Freundin jubelnd um den Hals, „Ich gratuliere Euch! Das ist wundervoll!"  
„So, wir haben vorgelegt! Jetzt seid Ihr dran, Du und Rokko!", Hannah lachte die Freundin schelmisch an.  
„Oh, darüber haben wir noch gar nicht gesprochen – wieder.", Lisa wurde leicht rot.  
„Na, da würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen! Wie ich Deinen Rokko kenne,", Hannah sah amüsiert zu den beiden Männern hinüber, wo Alessandro gerade lächelnd Rokkos Gratulation entgegennahm, „holt Ihr uns auf der Zielgeraden noch ein!"

Beim Essen war natürlich die bevorstehende Hochzeit das Gesprächsthema.  
„Wann und wo wollt Ihr heiraten?"  
„In Mailand, im September! Wir werden eine Weile brauchen, um Alessandros Großfamilie zusammen zu trommeln!"  
„Und Dein Kleid?"   
Hannah strahlte: „Wird von Jerry Crysler persönlich entworfen! Hat er mir gestern am Telefon versprochen!"

Der Abend ging wie im Fluge vorbei. Nach dem Essen wechselten die beiden Paare in die Bar und ließen sich noch einige Cocktails schmecken. Spät in der Nacht verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.  
Am nächsten Vormittag begleiteten Lisa und Rokko ihre Freunde zum Flughafen. Kurz vor dem Check-in umarmte Hannah ihre Freundin zum Abschied.  
„Ihr werdet doch zur Hochzeit kommen?"  
„Und wenn ich wie Hannibal zu Fuß über die Alpen muss, wir werden da sein!"  
„Vielleicht haben wir ja auch schon viel früher wieder was zu feiern!"   
„Was meinst Du?"  
„Hm, mir war gestern Abend so, als hätten Rokkos Augen beim Thema Hochzeit einen ganz bestimmten Glanz bekommen...", Hannah zwinkerte Lisa noch einmal geheimnisvoll zu, dann war sie hinter dem Gate verschwunden.

Zwei Tage darauf saß Lisa nach einem langen Abschied auf dem Bahnsteig im Zug Richtung Hannover. Sie schloss die Augen und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. So viel war in diesen wenigen Tagen geschehen! Alles war jetzt anders und die Welt präsentierte sich in ihren schönsten Farben.

Verträumt öffnete Lisa ihre Augen und sah auf ihre Hand.  
An ihr glänzte wieder der Ring von Rokkos Großmutter. Gestern Abend hatte Rokko ihn ihr angesteckt. Erst wollte sie ihn nicht annehmen, weil für Rokko daran so viele traurige Erinnerungen hingen. Doch Rokko hatte ihre Hand genommen und ihr gut zugeredet.

„Nein, Lisa, ich möchte, dass Du ihn trägst. Er ist immer noch das Zeichen unserer Liebe! Und er wird uns an diese unsere Liebe erinnern, wenn wir vielleicht mal wieder in stürmisches Fahrwasser geraten."   
Und dann hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie vielleicht entgegen ihrer Verabredung doch dort weitermachen wollen würde, wo sie im September aufgehört hatten.  
Weinend vor Glück war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Müssen es denn unbedingt die Plenskes sein?**

März

Am folgenden Wochenende fuhr Rokko zu seinen Eltern. Es war Zeit, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er wieder mit Lisa zusammen war – und dass er sie wieder heiraten wollte.  
Auf der Fahrt grübelte er darüber, wie seine Familie es wohl aufnehmen würde.  
Zwar war nie ein böses Wort über Lisa über ihre Lippen gekommen, aber dass sie sonderlich begeistert sein würden, konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen.

Als Rokko die Auffahrt hinauffuhr, sah er nur den Wagen seines Vaters vor der Haustür stehen. Er parkte den Mietwagen und ging um das Haus herum zum Wintergarten des Gebäudes, den Konrad Kowalski als Arbeitsraum nutze. Die Tür stand offen und Rokko trat ein.

Sein Vater stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einem großen Kartentisch und studierte ein Schriftstück, das vor ihm lag.

„Hallo, Papa!" 

Konrad drehte sich um.  
„Ah, Junge, schön dass Du da bist! Komm mal her und schau Dir das an!"

Ein Gutes hatte die Tragödie im vorletzten Jahr gehabt:  
Vater und Sohn standen sich jetzt so nahe wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Die Entfremdung, die so lange zwischen ihnen gewachsen war, war wie weggeblasen.  
Als er ein Junge war, stand die Karriere des Vaters zwischen ihnen, später war es Rokkos Entscheidung gewesen, das Studium aufzugeben.

Rokko löste sich aus dem Türrahmen und trat zu seinem Vater an den Tisch. Darauf lag eine Din A 3 große Photographie einer antiken Steintafel, die mit kleinen Schriftzeichen übersäht war.

„Sag´ mir, wofür Du das hältst!"  
Rokko beugte sich näher über die Abbildung und griff nach der Lupe.  
Er besah sich einige der Zeichen genauer und richtete sich dann wieder auf.  
„Koptisch, richtig?"  
„Richtig. Und wie kommst Du darauf?"  
Rokko lachte. „Papa! Das hast Du mir schon in der 5. Klasse beigebracht! Ist doch ganz einfach! Die meisten Zeichen sind eindeutig griechischen Ursprungs. Aber einige," , er wandte sich wieder dem Schriftstück zu und deutete auf einige der Zeichen, „ hier, hier und hier, kommen meiner Meinung nach aus dem Demotischen – ergo, Koptisch!"

Konrad sah seinen Sohn stolz an. Rokko war ein kluger Kopf und sein Vater hätte es gerne gesehen, wenn sein Sohn wie er Wissenschaftler geworden wäre.  
Als er dann damals sein Studium schmiss und sich lieber mit Werbung beschäftigte war es zu dem schlimmen Zerwürfnis gekommen, dass die beiden daraufhin so lange trennte.  
Inzwischen respektierte Konrad den Beruf seines Sohnes. Er hatte erkannt, dass dieser ihn weder oberflächlich noch arrogant gemacht hatte – und vor allem, dass Rokko mit diesem Beruf glücklich war.

„Und, denkst Du, der Stein ist alt?" Die beiden Männer beugten sich wieder über das Photo und bald entstand zwischen ihnen eine angeregte Unterhaltung über Echtheit und Alter der Tafel.

Nach gut zwei Stunden holte Rokkos Vater seine Pfeife hervor und stopfte sie gemächlich. Dabei beobachtete er seinen Sohn, der sich immer noch scheinbar konzentriert der Photographie widmete.

Nachdem er sich die Pfeife angezündet hatte, sagte er halblaut:  
„Soso, Du bist also wieder mit Deiner Lisa zusammen!"  
Rokkos Kopf flog hoch. „Woher...?"  
Konrad lachte leise.  
„Junge, ich weiß, wir hatten viel zu lang kein gutes Verhältnis, aber ich bin schon ein paar Tage länger Dein Vater! Ich habe schon als Du zur Tür hereingekommen bist gesehen, dass Du verliebt bist!  
Hättest Du eine neue Frau kennen gelernt, wäre es das Erste gewesen, was Du erzählt hättest. Anstatt dessen kaust Du seit zwei Stunden auf Deiner Unterlippe herum und überlegst, wie Du es mir beibringen sollst."

Rokko starrte seinen Vater verblüfft an. Dieser lachte wieder.  
„Na komm, setz Dich und erzähl mir alles, ja?"  
Die beiden machten es ist in zwei hohen Ledersesseln neben dem Kartentisch bequem und Rokko begann zu erzählen.  
So erfuhr Konrad Kowalski alles über Lisas kurze Nicht-Ehe, ihren Neuanfang in Hannover, die Kooperation mit Olgas Verlag, ihr Wiedersehen und schließlich wie Rokko und Lisa nach der Modemesse wieder endgültig zueinander gefunden hatten.

Nach diesem Bericht versanken Vater und Sohn für eine Weile in Schweigen.

Schließlich nickte Konrad langsam.  
„Vielleicht war es gut so."  
„Was meinst Du?"   
„Junge, verstehe mich jetzt nicht falsch – ich hätte Dir den Schmerz damals gerne erspart...", er richtete sich auf und sah seinem Sohn ins Gesicht, „... aber stell Dir doch mal vor, ihr hättet damals wirklich geheiratet.  
Deine Lisa hatte damals doch immer noch ihr Idealbild von diesem David Seidel im Kopf. Diese Phantasiefigur hätte vielleicht immer zwischen Euch gestanden.   
Jetzt, wo sie erkannt hat, dass der Kerl doch nicht der Märchenprinz ist, für den sie ihn gehalten hat, konnte sie sich Dir bewusst zuwenden.  
Ja, ich denke, jetzt hat Eure Ehe wirklich eine gute Chance!"

Rokko hatte den Worten seines Vaters lächelnd und dankbar gelauscht, doch jetzt schaute er ihn ungläubig an: „Woher weist Du, dass ich sie gefragt habe?"   
Konrad legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Weil ich Dich kenne, Rokko! So, und nun lass uns mal den Rest der Kowalskis in Deine Pläne einweihen!"

Shannon und Ella waren zunächst wenig begeistert von den Neuigkeiten – zu sehr hatten sie mit dem Sohn und Bruder gelitten.  
Doch als Rokko auch ihnen berichtet hatte, wie es Lisa im letzten Jahr ergangen war und wie glücklich sie ihn jetzt machte, waren auch sie bereit, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Lisa hatte ihre Entscheidung von damals bitter bereuen müssen. Aber sie hatte ihre Fehler auch wieder gut gemacht und war daran gewachsen.  
Das wichtigste aber war für Rokkos Familie, dass er diese Frau liebte und an sie glaubte. Also taten sie es auch.

Drei Wochen darauf befand sich Rokko wieder auf dem Weg zu seinen Eltern. Diesmal mit Lisa, Helga und Bernd im Schlepptau.  
Statt des wendigen Smart, den er normalerweise für die Fahrten zu seinen Eltern auslieh, steuerte er heute einen großen BMW – er hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können, vor den Plenskes ein wenig anzugeben.

Mit einem Lächeln dachte er an das Wiedersehen mit Lisas Eltern vom Vortag zurück.

Verlegen hatten sie ihn in dem Restaurant begrüßt, in das er sie eingeladen hatte. Und auch während des Essens hatte sich die Unterhaltung anfänglich schwierig gestaltet. Lisas Eltern schämten sich für ihr Verhalten in der Vergangenheit Rokko gegenüber, das war nicht zu übersehen.   
Lisa fühlte sich während des Abends immer unwohler – er schien zu einem absoluten Desaster zu werden.

Dann hatte Helga sich ein Herz genommen und Rokkos Hand auf dem Tisch ergriffen. Sie schaute ihm offen ins Gesicht.

„Rokko, das was damals geschehen ist, tut uns unendlich leid, bitte glaube mir! Wir haben einen schlimmen Fehler begangen und Dich sehr schlecht behandelt. Wenn ich das irgendwie ungeschehen machen könnte, ich würde es tun, darauf gebe ich Dir mein Wort!"

Rokko hatte ihren Blick erwidert und so etwas wie einen flehenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen gefunden.  
Versöhnlich hatte er dann seine zweite Hand auf Helgas gelegt.  
„Vergeben und vergessen, Helga! Wichtig ist doch nur, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung ist!  
Lass uns die Vergangenheit begraben und uns lieber auf das Schöne konzentrieren, das vor uns liegt."

Dann hatte er sich Bernd zugewandt. Er wusste, dass dieser nicht der Mann vieler Worte war, also hielt er ihm einfach nur seine Rechte hin und fragte: „Freunde?"   
Bernd hatte strahlend mit beiden Händen seine ergriffen und sie herzlich gedrückt. Das fühlte sich zwar ein bisschen wie Schraubstock an, war aber die Sache wert.

Den Rest des Abends hatten sie wundervoll harmonisch miteinander verbracht. Rokko erzählte aus seiner Kindheit, von seinen Eltern und seinem neuen Job. Lisa berichtete von Olgas Begeisterung, als diese von der erneuten Verlobung erfahren hatte.  
Und Bernd und Helga konterten mit kleinen Geschichten aus Lisas Kindheit und Jugend, die abwechselnd Lisa rot werden und Rokko schmunzeln ließ.

Und schlussendlich ließen Rokko und Bernd an diesem Abend zum höchsten Vergnügen ihrer Frauen auch den „Polnischen Boxer" ins Land der Sagen einkehren.  
„Wie war datt jezz nochmal?"  
„Also, die Vorfahren von meinem Papa stammen aus Ungarn und meine Mama ist Kanadierin mit irischen Wurzeln.", Rokko grinste.  
„Also biste ein irisch-kanadischer Ungar! – Is doch fast dattselbe!"  
Unter dem prustenden Gelächter von Helga und Lisa hatte Rokko demütig genickt und seinem Schwiegervater zugeprostet.

Nun stand also der nächste große Schritt auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hochzeit an – die Eltern Plenske und Kowalski sollten sich in Kürze zum ersten Mal begegnen.  
Und auch für Lisa kam der Moment heran, an dem sie ihren zukünftigen Schwiegereltern das erste Mal gegenübertrat. Nervös knetete sie ihre Finger und sah immer wieder unsicher zu Rokko hinüber.   
Der erwiderte ihren Blick kurz und sagte dann leise beruhigend: „Mach Dir keine Sorgen! Das haben wir doch alles schon besprochen! Meine Eltern freuen sich auf Euch!"

In diesem Moment bog er in die Straße ein, in der er aufgewachsen war. Und einen Augenblick später rollte der Wagen die Auffahrt seines Elternhauses hinauf.  
„So, wir sind da!" sagte Rokko und stieg aus.  
Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und Rokkos Eltern traten gut gelaunt auf die Auffahrt. Fröhlich begrüßten sie die Ankömmlinge, so dass kein Platz für irgendwelche Unsicherheiten blieb.  
Rokko hatte seinen Eltern bei einem Telefonat am Vortag eingeschärft, die „Berliner Hochzeit" bis auf weiteres unerwähnt zu lassen und Shannon und Konrad hielten sich an ihr Versprechen.

Rokko übernahm die Aufgabe, Gäste und Gastgeber einander vorzustellen. Als letztes zog er seine Verlobte an sich, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unsicher im Hintergrund gestanden hatte.

„... und das, Mama, Papa, das ist meine Lisa!"

Herzlich umarmte Shannon die junge Frau. Gleich, was sie in der Vergangenheit angestellt hatte – jetzt machte sie ihren Sohn glücklich, das war alles, was zählte.  
Dann begrüßte Konrad seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Er nahm sie bei den Händen und schaute in ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn schüchtern anlächelte.  
Ja, er verstand jetzt, warum Rokko nicht von ihr lassen konnte. 

„Willkommen,", sagte er leise, „Willkommen, Lisa! In unserm Haus, in unserer Familie und in unseren Herzen!"

Nur Lisa und Rokko konnten Konrads Worte hören und Rokko war seinem Vater unendlich dankbar für so viel Warmherzigkeit.

Shannon führte derweil Lisas Eltern in den Garten. Rokko, Lisa und Konrad folgten ihnen. Das Wetter war ihnen hold – dieser Märztag glänzte mit Frühlingstemperaturen!  
Im Garten wartete eine neue Überraschung auf die Besucher und Rokko. Den angenehmen Temperaturen entsprechend hatten die Kowalskis einen gemütlichen Grillabend für ihre Gäste vorbereitet. Bernds Augen leuchteten auf.  
Er hatte befürchtet, ein förmliches und steifes Dinner bei den „Studierten" vorzufinden. Aber das, ein zünftiger Grillabend im Garten das war ganz nach seinem Geschmack!

Schnell kam eine entspannte, zwanglose Atmosphäre zustande. Konrad und Bernd hantierten am Grill und diskutierten angeregt die uralte Frage aus: Elektro oder Kohle?  
Shannon hatte es sich mit Helga in den Gartenstühlen bequem gemacht und tauschte mit ihr vergnügt Geschichten aus der Kindheit von Lisa und Rokko aus.  
Grinsend beobachtete Rokko die Szenerie. Er freute sich unbändig darüber, wie gut sich die Eltern verstanden.

„Rokko?", sein Vater holte ihn aus den Gedanken, „Mach Dich mal nützlich und bring Deinem alten Herren und Deinem Schwiegervater mal ein Bier. Der heiße Grill trocknet einem wirklich schnell die Kehle aus!"  
Rokko stand auf und ging ins Haus. Lisa ließ er bei Helga und seiner Mutter zurück. Bernd strahlte noch mehr: Grillen und dazu ein anständiges Bier! Wer so zu feiern versteht, kriegt auch seinen Sohn anständig großgezogen!

In dem Moment, in dem Rokko wieder aus dem Haus kam, bogen auch seine Schwester und ihr Mann um die Ecke. Fröhlich begrüßten sie die Anwesenden, als würden sie die Plenskes schon seit Jahren kennen.  
„Auf den letzten Drücker, typisch für Euch!", lachte Konrad und küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange.  
„Wieso? Wir sind doch immer rechtzeitig da, wenn das Essen fertig ist!", grinste Daniel zurück und verputzte genüsslich das Stück Knoblauchbrot, das er zuvor vom Tisch gemopst hatte.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Ein Brief, ein Kleid und ein Ring **

April

Sechs Wochen vor der Trauung begannen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Das Fest musste geplant werden, die Ringe und Blumen ausgewählt, die Einladungen verschickt.

Eine Einladungskarte schickten Lisa und Rokko auch in das weit entfernte Neuseeland. Lisa glaubte zwar nicht, dass Manuel Hoffmann an der Feier teilnehmen konnte, aber sie wollte, dass er einen sichtbaren Beweis in Händen hielt, dass alles gut geworden war – so wie er es vor mehr als einem Jahr vorausgesehen hatte.  
Von allen anderen Vorbereitungen waren sie - bis auf die Auswahl der Kleidung, der Ringe und der Blumen – weitgehend ausgeschlossen. Zu viel Spaß hatten ihre Familien und Freunde dabei, ihnen eine große Überraschung zu bereiten – und Lisa und Rokko fügten sich mit einem Lächeln.  
Den wichtigsten Teil der Vorbereitung hatten sie bereits Anfang April hinter sich gebracht – das Gespräch mit dem Pinneberger Pastor. Sie erzählten ihm ihre Liebesgeschichte von Anfang bis Ende und er lauschte ihnen gespannt. Er fand keinen Hinderungsgrund für eine kirchliche Trauung – im Gegenteil! „Ihre Hochzeit ist doch ein wunderschönes Symbol dafür, dass die wahre Liebe immer einen Weg findet!", gab er ihnen nach dem Gespräch zum Abschied mit.

Freunde und Familie organisierten derweil jede Menge schöne Highlights für den Hochzeitstag.  
André fand durch seine Kontakte eine wunderbare Sängerin, die den Einzug des Brautpaares in die Kirche musikalisch untermalen würde.  
Konrad kümmerte sich um die standesamtliche Hochzeit und schaffte es, dass diese im Festsaal des Hamburger Rathauses stattfinden konnte.  
Shannon bereitete die Feierlichkeiten nach der Kirche vor: ein fröhliches Fest im Freien auf der Gemeindewiese sollte es werden – inklusive einem weißen Festzelt, Liveband und einer großen Tanzfläche.  
Olga stellte ihre Limousine mit Fahrer zu Verfügung und kümmerte sich um Lisas Junggesellinnen-Abschied.  
Jürgen hatte Daniel kontaktiert und zu zweit knobelten sie ein Programm für Rokkos letzten Tag als Junggeselle aus. Der Berliner wollte sich aufrichtig mit Rokko versöhnen und die alte Freundschaft wieder aufleben lassen. 

Ella schließlich hatte die Aufgabe übernommen, vor Ort alles zu koordinierten und die kleinen Überraschungen, die die Freunde für das Paar in petto hatte, in die Feierlichkeiten einzubauen.

Nun fehlte nur noch das Brautkleid. Lisa empfand ohne zu wissen warum eine gewisse Scheu vor dieser Entscheidung – schon einmal hatte sie ein Brautkleid getragen und dafür Rokkos bewundernde Blicke geerntet.  
„Lisa, könntest Du heute abend noch einmal kurz zu mir herüberkommen?", fragte Olga, als sie eine Woche vor der Hochzeit gemeinsam vom Verlag nach Hause fuhren.  
„Ja sicher, gibt es etwas Bestimmtes?"  
„Oh nein, ich möchte nur etwas mit Dir besprechen."  
Gegen acht betrat Lisa Olgas Wohnzimmer. Die alte Dame saß im Sofa und hatte eine große weiße Schachtel vor sich stehen.  
„Ah Lisa, bitte setze Dich!"  
Lisa ließ sich neben Olga nieder.  
„Das möchte ich Dir schenken!", Lisa schaute ihre Freundin und Mentorin irritiert an und diese deutete auf die Schachtel, „Mache sie auf!"  
Lisa folgte der Aufforderung und hielt die Luft an. Vor ihr lag ein wunderschönes schulterfreies Kleid aus beigefarbener Spitze. Unter dem Stoff blitzte die lachsfarbene Seide des Unterkleides hervor. Neben dem Kleid lag eine beige, taillenlange Jacke mit einem hohen Stehkragen. Kragen und Revers waren ebenfalls mit Spitze verziert.

„Aber – das ist ja ein Brautkleid!", sagte Lisa atemlos.  
„Ja, mein Brautkleid.", antwortete Olga versonnen und strich vorsichtig über den Stoff.  
Lisa sah die alte Dame verwundert an: „Dein...? Aber ich dachte, Du warst nie verheiratet?"  
„War ich auch nicht. Aber ich wollte es!"  
„Was ist geschehen?"  
„Ein dummer Streit. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, worum es ging. Aber ich weiß noch, dass ich meinen Fehler sehr schnell einsah. Allerdings war ich zu feige, zu meinem Bräutigam zu gehen und mich zu entschuldigen. Und er war zu verletzt, um den Kontakt zu mir zu suchen.  
Nach einigen Monaten des Wartens ist er dann von hier fortgegangen."  
Lisa hatte Olga mitfühlend in den Arm genommen.  
„Und Du hast ihn nie wiedergesehen?"  
Die alte Dame schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Lange Jahre habe ich gehofft, ihn einmal wieder zu sehen und zumindest den alten Streit beizulegen.   
Dann, vor ein paar Jahren habe ich durch Zufall erfahren, dass er schon seit langer Zeit tot ist – wir konnten uns nicht mehr aussöhnen!"  
Olga atmete tief durch, ergriff Lisas Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen: „Verstehst Du jetzt, warum ich Dich gedrängt habe, Dich mit Rokko auszusprechen? Man weiß nie, wann es vielleicht zu spät ist!"  
Lisa nickte und lächelte sie dankbar an.

„So,", Olga lächelte nun auch wieder, „und nun lass uns mal sehen, ob  
Dir das Kleid passt!" 

Zum selben Zeitpunkt saß Rokko in einem Restaurant in der Hamburger Innenstadt und stärkte sich. Lächelnd zog er eine kleine Samtschachtel aus der Jackettasche und stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch.  
Die Eheringe - flache, schlichte Goldreifen – hatten sie bereits zusammen ausgesucht. Dies war ein kleines Extrapräsent für Lisa. Rokko hatte es mit Jens Hilfe entworfen und der Juwelier umgesetzt. Er öffnete die Schachtel. Darin lag, auf ein kleines Samtkissen gebettet, ein goldener Beisteckring, der perfekt zu Lisas Ehering passen würde. Filigran hatte der Goldschmied die verschlungenen Buchstaben „L" und „R" geformt und mit Diamanten besetzt. Diese Buchstaben dienten als Verzierung des Ringes und würden später an Lisas Hand auch halb über ihren Ehering ragen.

„Aber den bekommst Du erst im Flieger nach London, Lisa!", lächelte Rokko und schloss die Schachtel wieder.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Junggesellenabschied **

Mai 

Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit rückten die letzten auswärtigen Gäste an.  
Olga war bereits am Vortag angereist und logierte in einem Hamburger Hotel. Lisa und Rokko hatten sie aber noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie hatte, so sagte sie Lisa am Telefon, "Vorbereitungen zu treffen".

Am späten Vormittag hielt der Wagen der Plenskes vor Rokkos Pinneberger Elternhaus und wurde mit lautem Hallo begrüßt. Die Kowalskis hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Lisas Eltern persönlich einzuquartieren und Rokko freute sich insgeheim darüber, dass sich so die Eltern in der Kürze der Zeit noch ein wenig besser kennen lernen konnten. Nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen fuhr das Brautpaar zusammen mit Ella und Daniel nach Hamburg. Dort wurden in wenigen Stunden Hannah und Alessandro aus Mailand sowie Jürgen, Max und Yvonne mit den Kindern aus Berlin erwartet.

In Hamburg hatte Ella die Verteilung der Schlafplätze übernommen. Rokko, Daniel, Alessandro, Max und Jürgen wurden in Andrés Haus einquartiert. Lisa, Hannah, sie selbst und Yvonne und ihre Kinder nahmen Rokkos Apartment in Beschlag.

Die beteiligten Gäste amüsierten sich über diese Art der Bettenverteilung. Aber sie hatten auch Freude daran, zwei Tage wie im Jugendferienlager zuzubringen und auch die Paare stimmten der vorübergehenden „Trennung" zu. Sie würden sich zwar so alle erst auf dem Standesamt wiedersehen, aber das war der Spaß wert!

Nur Rokko maulte etwas, als er hörte, dass er mit Max und Jürgen unter einem Dach nächtigen sollte. Er hatte der Einladung der beiden nur Lisa zuliebe zugestimmt und wollte sich lieber soweit es geht von ihnen fernhalten.  
Aber Ella hatte die Aufteilung nicht ohne Hintergedanken gewählt und duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
Die Männer sollten noch vor der Hochzeit die Gelegenheit haben, sich auszusprechen und Frieden zu schließen. Sie wusste, dass Daniel, André und Alessandro dafür sorgen würden, dass sich die drei sich einander stellen mussten. Und die drei nahmen ihre Aufgabe ernst!  
So kam es denn, dass am selben – späten – sehr späten – Abend die 6 Männer bei einem feucht-fröhlichen Herrenabend in Andrés Haus (spätestens, als die Gäste entdeckt hatten, dass André eine riesige Spielzeugeisenbahn und einen Kicker sein eigen nannte, gab es kein Halten mehr) Freundschaft auf Lebenszeit schworen.

Die Frauen hatten den Abend etwas ruhiger zugebracht. Nach einem gemütlichen Abendessen in einem japanischen Restaurant – für Yvonnes Kinder hatte Lisa schon vor Tagen eine Babysitterin engagiert - saßen sie bei einem Glas Wein noch lachend und schwatzend bis tief in die Nacht in Rokkos Wohnecke. Lisa durfte sich viele Ratschläge für eine glückliche Ehe anhören und reihum musste jede Einzelne erzählen, wie sie ihren Partner kennen gelernt und er um ihre Hand gebeten hatte.

Irgendwann fanden dann doch alle Bewohner beider Wohnungen in ihre Betten und schliefen voller Erwartungen den nächsten zwei Tagen entgegen.

Der folgende Tag hatte für alle Beteiligten noch so einige Überraschungen parat.  
In Pinneberg waren Kowalskis mit Lisas Eltern zu einer kleinen Tagestour an die Nordsee gestartet. Ella hatte ihren Eltern eingeschärft, an diesem Tag nicht bei den „Hamburgern" vorbeizuschauen. Am Frühstückstisch protestierten Helga und Bernd bei dieser Ankündigung zunächst, aber als Shannon ihnen erklärte, dass in Hamburg für diesen Tag eine Art „Junggesellenabschied" geplant war, waren sie gerührt und freuten sich auf den Ausflug. 

Gegen 9 Uhr stand Lisa mit Hannah, Yvonne und Ella in Rokkos Küche und kochte Kaffee als es an der Tür schellte. Lisa, noch im Morgenmantel, öffnete die Tür. Olga stand lächelnd davor, neben ihr Barbara, die Lektorin aus Hannover.  
„Guten Morgen", lachten die sie fröhlich, „Frühstück gefällig?"  
Die beiden machten an der Tür Platz und sprachlos beobachteten die jungen Frauen wie drei Kellner mit riesigen Tabletts die Wohnung betraten und in Windeseile den Tresen eindeckten. Dann waren die Männer auch wieder verschwunden.   
„Ich wünsche Euch guten Appetit!", Olga setzt sich amüsiert an den Tresen und nahm sich ein Glas Orangensaft, „Na, was ist? Habt Ihr keinen Hunger?"  
Das ließen sich die Angesprochenen nicht zweimal sagen! Fünf Minuten später saßen die sechs Frauen mit Yvonnes Kinder lachend und schwatzend um den Tresen herum und ließen sich die aufgetischten Köstlichkeiten schmecken.  
Als der erste Hunger gestillt war, ergriff Olga wieder das Wort: „So, meine Lieben! Jetzt habe ich noch eine Überraschung für Euch! In,...", sie schaute auf die Uhr,"...in einer Stunde werdet ihr im Spa erwartet. Das volle Programm! Sauna, Kosmetik, Massage, Schwimmen, alles was ihr wollt. Unten wartet ein Wagen, der Euch hinbringt. Und Yvonne, Deine Kinder übernehmen Barbara und ich. Wir gehen zu Hagenbeck! Ich freue mich richtig darauf, einen Tag mal wieder mit ein paar kleinen Kindern zu verbringen."  
Lisa fand als erste Ihre Sprache wieder. „Olga, das ist so lieb von Dir!"  
Dann umarmten auch Ella, Yvonne und Hannah die alte Dame begeistert. Diese freute sich über so viel Zuneigung, scheuchte aber dann die jungen Frauen an. In Windeseile waren die notwendigen Kleidungssachen und Kosmetika zusammengepackt und die vier Frauen verließen erwartungsfroh die Wohnung.  
Olga und Barbara warteten noch im Appartement, bis der Catering-Service die Reste des Frühstücks beseitigt hatte, dann verließen auch sie mit Yvonnes Kindern das Haus in Richtung Hagenbecks.

Lisa, Ella, Yvonne und Hannah genossen den Tag in vollen Zügen. Sie wurden nach allen Regeln der Kunst massiert, gebadet, gepeelt und ausgerenkt.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so entspannen kann!", brummte Yvonne relaxt und naschte aus einer Schale mit Erdbeeren neben ihrem Liegestuhl. Die Frauen lagen im Kreis in einem kleinen Ruheraum zusammen. Alle mit Schönheitsmasken im Gesicht und einem wohligen grinsen im Gesicht. Der Duft von ätherischen Ölen lag in der Luft.  
„Also Lisa, diesen Programmpunkt werde ich auf jeden Fall in meine Hochzeit auch einbauen!", kam es jetzt von Hannah, „das ist einfach phantastisch!"  
„Ich frage mich nur, wie wir es nachher schaffen sollen, wieder aufzustehen!", kam es gemächlich von Lisa zurück.  
„Und ich frage mich, was unsere Männer denken würden, wenn sie uns jetzt so sehen könnten!", schaltete sich Ella ein. Die Frauen fingen prustend an zu lachen.

Als die vier am frühen Abend in Rokkos Appartement zurückkehrten, gähnten sie ohne Pause. Wie müde doch Entspannung machen konnte!  
Nachdem Olga und Barbara die Kinder abgegeben hatten aßen sie noch schnell zu Abend und sanken dann todmüde in die Betten.

Jürgen und Daniel hatten für Rokkos letzten Tag als Junggeselle etwas Ähnliches geplant wie Olga.  
Allerdings begann der Tag der Männer wesentlich später als der der Frauen. Gegen halb eins hatte sich auch der letzte von ihnen aus seinem Bett gepellt und nun saßen sie reichlich wortkarg vor ihren Kaffeebechern rund um den Küchentisch und waren froh, dass André eine Schachtel mit Aspirin ins Bad gestellt hatte.  
Lustlos nagten sie an ihren Marmeladen-Brötchen.  
Die fröhliche Spontanfeier am Vorabend war nur an Jürgen und Daniel einigermaßen spurlos vorüber gegangen.  
Die beiden grinsten sich an. Ihr Tagesprogramm würde diesen müden Haufen schon wieder in Gang bringen!  
Nach dem Frühstück trieben sie ihre temporären Mitbewohner an. Kurz vor drei waren dann alle soweit fit und angezogen, dass sie sich auf die Straße trauten.  
Daniel führte sie in ein nahegelegenes Hamam. Die Männer schauten sich erst verwundert an, nickten dann aber.  
Das war vielleicht genau das Richtige, um sich die vergangene Nacht aus dem Leib zu schmoren.  
Nach mehreren Stunden schwitzen und Massage fühlten sie sich wieder wie Menschen.  
And die türkischen Sauna angeschlossen fanden sie einen kleinen Frisiersalon. Spontan beschlossen die Freunde, sich auch optisch auf Vordermann zu bringen.   
Der Friseur war ein für einen Moment baff, als auf einmal sechs Männer seinen Laden stürmten, machte sich aber dann diensteifrig ans Werk.  
Zwei Stunden später verließen die Männer den Salon wieder – mit neuem Haarschnitt und frisch rasiert. Nur Rokko hatte sich geweigert, sich den Bart abnehmen zu lassen und ließ nur ein vorsichtiges Stutzen zu.

Gemächlich gestalteten sie auch den Rest des Tages. Nach einigem Suchen fanden sie ein gemütliches Gartenlokal in dem sie sich niederließen.   
„Also, nun ´rück schon raus mit der Sprache: Wohin geht die Hochzeitsreise? Ihr macht ja ein Riesengeheimnis darum! Karibik?", sprach Daniel seinen Schwager an nachdem sie das Essen bestellt hatten.  
Rokko grinste: „Nee. Alles, nur das nicht – das waren Lisas exakte Worte, als ich sie gefragt habe. Sie hat irgendwie eine Allergie gegen Sandstrand und Palmen entwickelt!"   
Rokko hatte seit dem Vorfall auf der Modemesse ein entspanntes Verhältnis zum Thema David Seidel entwickelt. Alles was mit diesem Mann zusammenhing, war in Lisas Erinnerung zu einem traurigen Alptraum zusammengeschrumpft und Rokko wusste das.

„Morgen Abend um halb elf geht unser Flieger nach London. Da bleiben wir ein paar Tage und danach fahren wir kreuz und quer durch den Süden. Kent, Sussex, vielleicht sogar runter bis Cornwall. Wir halten da, wo es uns gefällt. Das wird sicher großartig: Altehrwürdige Schlösser, wunderbare Landschaften..."  
„...kuschelige Landgasthöfe, prasselnde Kaminfeuer – das volle Romantik-Programm!", führte Alessandro augenzwinkernd Rokkos Aufzählung weiter.

„Ja, genau so!", gab Rokko mit einem vergnügten Grinsen in die schmunzelnde Runde zurück.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. I will love you with every beat of my heart **

16.05.2008

Der Hochzeitstag war herangekommen. Gegen 8 Uhr verlies eine Gruppe Herren in dunklen Anzügen Andrés Haus.  
Alle hatten kleine Reisetaschen in der Hand, da sie die nächste Nacht in einem Pinneberger Hotel nahe der Kirche verbringen würden. Das Brautpaar wollte ihren Gästen eine längere Heimfahrt direkt nach der großen Feier ersparen.  
„Wer uns so sieht, denkt echt die Blues Brothers sind los.", meinte Jürgen und grinste.  
„Hmhm, oder die Mafia ist auf Betriebsausflug.", antwortete Alessandro, der neben ihm ging, und setzte sich lässig die Sonnenbrille auf.   
Nach und nach stiegen sie in die Autos und fuhren die kurze Strecke zu Rokkos Apartment um dort „die Mädels einzusammeln", wie Daniel es lachend nannte.  
Vor Rokkos Tür gab es noch ein kleines Durcheinander betreffs der Frage, wer mit wem fuhr, aber schlussendlich waren alle auf dem Weg zum Standesamt.  
Alle bis auf das Brautpaar.  
Rokko wartete, im Nadelstreifenanzug und der obligatorischen roten Krawatte unter dem Hemd, am Hauseingang auf seine Braut.  
Als diese schließlich die Tür öffnete, fehlten ihm die Worte. Er brachte nur ein überraschtes „Whow!" heraus.  
Lisa trug ein cremefarbenes Seidenkostüm, darunter ein türkisfarbenes Top, gleichfarbige Schuhe und – als wollte sie alte Zeiten beschwören – ihren türkisfarbenen Schal, den er so gut kannte. Die blonden Haare waren nicht filigran hochgesteckt, sondern fielen, zu einem dicken, mit Bändern geschmückten Zopf geflochten, in ihren Nacken.  
Verlegen hielt Rokko ihr die Hand entgegen.  
„Können wir?", fragte er leise und wurde rot wie ein Schuljunge.

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie bei dem riesigen Hamburger Rathaus an. Die Eltern und Olga warteten inzwischen auch auf das Paar und so machten sich alle in der großen Aula bereit für den – ersten – großen Moment des Tages.  
Einige Minuten vor 9 Uhr fragte der Amtsdiener, ob es losgehen könne und schon öffneten sich die breiten Flügeltüren zum Trausaal. Die Gäste strömten in den herrlich dekorierten Raum und nahmen Platz. Nur Lisa und Rokko blieben noch einen Moment zurück.  
Dann war es soweit:  
Eine zarte Schubertmelodie erklang, die beiden atmeten noch einmal tief durch – und betraten dann Hand in Hand den Saal.   
Sie strahlten mit ihren Gästen um die Wette und jeder der Anwesenden hatte das Gefühl, dass die Liebe zwischen diesen beiden Menschen fast physisch greifbar war.

Lisas Blick wanderte zu dem Mann, der neben den Trauzeugen Jürgen und André vor dem Tisch des Standesbeamten stand. Augenblicklich erstarrte sie in der Bewegung.  
Rokko sah verwundert zu seiner Braut hinüber, als diese plötzlich stehen blieb.  
„Lisa, ist Dir nicht gut?", wisperte er leise, doch sie reagierte nicht und starrte an ihm vorbei. Rokko folgte ihrem Blick und sah den Beamten an, der sie vorne erwartete. Gut, das war nicht der, mit dem sie die Trauung besprochen hatten, aber das konnte Lisa doch nicht so durcheinander bringen?  
Plötzlich riss sich Lisa mit einem leisen Aufschrei von ihrem Bräutigam los, rannte durch den Saal und flog dem fremden Mann freudestrahlend in die Arme.  
Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft wurde unruhig und Rokko stand vollkommen perplex mitten im Raum. Was war denn nun schon wieder los???  
Lisa lachte nur und wiederholte ständig: „Dass Du gekommen bist, dass Du wirklich gekommen bist!"  
Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wo sie sich befand und leicht errötend löste sie sich von dem Mann – um in eine Reihe äußerst irritierter Gesichter zu sehen.  
Sie suchte Rokkos Blick und winkte ihn heftig heran. Zögerlich folgte er ihrer Aufforderung, wusste aber immer noch nicht, was er mit dieser eigenartigen Situation anfangen sollte. Bei Lisa angekommen, streckte der Fremde ihm freundlich die Hand entgegen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte den kleinen Überfall, Herr Kowalski! Ich wollte Lisa überraschen. Gestatten, Manuel Hoffmann."  
„Der Botschaftsattaché aus Auckland? Lisa hat mir von Ihnen erzählt! Herzlich Willkommen!", lächelnd ergriff Rokko die angebotene Hand.  
Dann hielt er einen Moment inne.  
„Sagen Sie, als aktiver Diplomat sind Sie doch berechtigt, standesamtliche Trauungen vorzunehmen? Ich meine, wenn das geht? Würden Sie uns die Ehre erweisen..."  
„... Sie zu verheiraten? Junger Mann, Sie können Gedanken lesen! Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mich das fragen würden – und es ist mir eine Ehre!"  
Lisa fiel ihrem Bräutigam vor Begeisterung um den Hals und drückte dem verblüfften Rokko einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
In der Hochzeitsgesellschaft hatte es inzwischen die Runde gemacht, wer der Fremde war und alles lachte, als er das Paar mit einer freundlichen Ermahnung trennte.  
„Na, na, auseinander, Ihr Zwei! Erst wird geheiratet, dann wird geknutscht!" 

Es wurde eine wunderschöne, sehr persönliche Zeremonie. Manuel Hoffmann sprach von den verschlungenen Pfaden des Lebens und wie wichtig es war, nie die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Und dass das Brautpaar der lebende Beweis sei, dass liebende Herzen immer zueinander finden.  
Nach 5 Minuten musste Rokko Lisa ein Taschentuch reichen – nach 10 Minuten wischten sich Olga, Shannon und Helga verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen – und spätestens als Rokko Lisa den Ring ansteckte, stand auch dem härtesten Kerl im Saal das Wasser in den Augen. Das fing ja gut an!  
Als alle Unterschriften geleistet waren und Manuel Hoffmann die beiden offiziell zu Mann und Frau erklärt hatte, bekamen Rokko und Lisa endlich ihren so lang ersehnten Hochzeitskuss.  
Wieder brachen alle Anwesenden in Gelächter aus, denn in die vorübergehende Stille hinein bemerkte Jürgen, dass man diese Szene im Kino wohl als „Überlänge" deklarieren und für den Eintritt einen Euro mehr verlangen würde.  
Rokko und Lisa trennten sich, leicht errötend und verlegen lächeln.

In das einsetzende Schweigen hinein verkündete Manuel Hoffmann:  
„Meine Damen und Herren! Ich präsentiere Ihnen voller Freude Frau Elisabeth Maria und Herrn Robert Konrad Kowalski!"  
Die Anwesenden applaudierten und erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen. Und dann brach zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag die große Gratulationswelle über das Paar hinweg.  
Lisa wurde von allen Seiten gebusserlt und umarmt und Rokko bekam in kürzester Zeit vor lauter Hände schütteln und Auf-die-Schulter-klopfen lahme Arme. Shannon und Konrad hießen Lisa herzlich in ihrer Familie willkommen und Helga drückte ihrem verdutzen Schwiegersohn rechts und links einen dicken Kuss auf die Wangen. Zuletzt baute sich Bernd vor Rokko auf. Er schaute ihn erst ernst an, lachte dann laut heraus und riss dann den nun total perplexen Rokko an die (schwieger-)väterliche Brust.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich das Knäuel von Familie und Freunden um das frischgebackene Ehepaar Kowalski wieder entwirrt hatte.

Als die Unruhe sich etwas gelegt hatte, ergriff Rokkos Vater das Wort.   
„Liebe Gäste!  
Nachdem wir nun den ersten Teil unseres heutigen Hochzeits-Marathons hinter uns gebracht haben, möchte ich Sie jetzt erst einmal zu einem Umtrunk und einem stärkenden Brunch in den Rathaushof einladen. Folgen Sie mir einfach, man wartet bereits auf uns! Herr Hoffmann, ich hoffe, dass auch Sie für den Rest des Tages unser Gast sein werden?"  
Der Botschaftsattaché nahm die Einladung mit einer leichten Verbeugung an und schon bewegte sich die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft in Richtung Innenhof.  
Dort hatte Rokkos Vater – oder vielmehr seine Sekretärin an der Uni – ganze Arbeit geleistet: Überall standen kleine, weiße Gartentische und -stühle bereit, freundlich lächelnde Kellnerinnen reichten Gläser mit Sekt und Orangensaft herum und das Buffet bog sich schier unter den Köstlichkeiten, die darauf bereit standen.  
Binnen kurzer Zeit hatten sich alle Gäste an der Tafel bedient und saßen nun verteilt an den kleinen Tischen, lachend und schwatzen.  
Rokko zog Lisa auf seinen Schoß und gemeinsam lauschten sie Manuel Hoffmanns Erzählungen aus dem Botschaftsalltag.  
Bei einem Seitenblick sah Rokko, dass sich die Eltern gemeinsam an einen Tisch gesetzt hatten und schon wieder in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren. Er freute sich unbändig darüber, wie sehr sich die beiden doch recht unterschiedlichen Paare in den letzten Tagen angefreundet hatten.  
„Lisa, Rokko? Wir müssen Euch noch was beichten!", die beiden Angesprochenen blickten hoch und sahen in die betretenen Gesichter von Olga, Hannah und Alessandro.  
„Was gibt es denn? Setzt euch doch!"  
Die drei nahmen an Tisch des Brautpaares platz und schauten sich einen Moment gegenseitig verlegen an. Olga nahm sich ein Herz und begann zu erklären: „Also, ihr Beiden! Es ist so, dass Hannah, Alessandro und ich nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran sind, dass ihr wieder ein Paar seid. Um ehrlich zu sein – wir haben uns schon vor fast einem Jahr zusammengetan, um Euch unter die Haube bringen." Zerknirscht erzählte Olga die ganze Geschichte.  
Lisa und Rokko lauschten fassungslos. Als sie alles gehört hatte, starrten sie die drei noch einen Moment ungläubig an, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus!

„Ihr verdammten Halunken!", jappste Rokko und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel, „Aber Ihr hattet wahrscheinlich Recht! Wenn Ihr uns damals nicht quasi gezwungen hättet, uns auszusprechen, vielleicht würden wir uns dann heute immer noch aus dem Weg gehen.  
Und auf alles andere…", er strahlte seine Frau verliebt an, „…hattet Ihr ja dann keinen Einfluss mehr!" 

Lisa sprang auf und fiel Olga um den Hals. Dann wurden Hannah und Alessandro geknuddelt. Auch Rokko umarmte die drei herzlich.  
„Na dann haben wir ja alle unsere Liebesengel beieinander!", er lächelte zu Manuel Hoffmann hinüber. Auch der hatte einen großen Anteil zu ihrem jetzigen Glück beigetragen. 

Plötzlich hatte Rokko eine Idee. Er flüsterte Lisa einige Worte ins Ohr. Diese sah ihn daraufhin strahlend an: „Wenn das geht? Das wäre wunderbar!"

„Ich frag´ sie gleich mal!"  
Mit einem „Entschuldigt mich kurz!" und einem Kuss für seine Liebste löste er sich von der Runde und schlenderte zu einem der anderen Tische hinüber, an dem Jürgen und André saßen. Die drei sprachen kurz miteinander und lachten. Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem Schulterklopfen von den beiden Männern und kam zu seiner Frau zurück.  
„Alles, klar, sie treten gerne zurück.", Rokko lächelt Lisa an und nahm sie bei der Hand, „Willst Du sie fragen?" Lisa nickte. Noch an Rokkos Hand strahlte sie Hannah, Olga, Alessandro und Manuel an.

„Ihr habt so viel für uns getan und ohne Euch würden wir sicher heute hier nicht stehen! Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar wir Euch sind! Deshalb möchten wir, Rokko und ich, Euch fragen, ob ihr nachher bei der kirchlichen Trauung unser Trauzeugen sein wollt? Jürgen und André treten ihre Plätze gern an Euch ab, sie wissen Bescheid!"  
Und ob sie wollten! Hannah flog Lisa jubelnd an den Hals und Olga drückt Rokko gerührt. Auch die Männer sagten strahlend zu.

Gegen Mittag wurde es Zeit, aufzubrechen. Am Nachmittag stand die kirchliche Trauung in Pinneberg an und neben der Fahrt dorthin würde vor allem Lisa noch eine Weile brauchen, um sich umzukleiden.

Bernd ließ es sich nicht nehmen, das Paar persönlich zu chauffieren und so fuhren sie kurze Zeit darauf im Fond des Wagens in Richtung Pinneberg. Rokko hatte den Arm um seine Frau gelegt und sie dicht an sich gezogen. Auf Lisas Schoß lag aufgeschlagen ihr neues Familienbuch. Zärtlich strich sie immer wieder über die Heiratsurkunde.  
„Glücklich, Frau Kowalski?", fragte er leise.  
„Überglücklich, Herr Kowalski!" Sie sah ihn strahlend an und küsste ihn liebevoll.  
„Weißt Du, noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass es noch mal so schön werden könnte. Ich meine, dass Du mir noch mal verzeihen konntest und mir eine dritte Chance gegeben hast…"   
„Schhh...," Rokko legte beschwichtigend den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, „Das ist Vergangenheit! Wir haben beide daraus gelernt. Jetzt zählt nur noch die Zukunft – unsere Zukunft! Und Du weißt doch – aller guten Dinge sind drei!", sein liebevolles Lächeln ging in ein schelmisches Grinsen über. 

Gerührt hatte Bernd am Lenkrad der Unterhaltung der beiden gelauscht. „Rokko, meen Junge", dachte er bei sich, „ick schwöre, nie wieder werde ik auch nur eenen schlechtn Jedanken über Dich zulassen!"

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hielt das Auto vor dem Pinneberger Hotel, in dem Lisas und Rokkos Gäste die folgende Nacht verbringen sollten. Rokko würde sich dort in Andrés Zimmer für die kirchliche Trauung umziehen, während für Lisa alles in Rokkos Elternhaus bereit lag. Liebevoll verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.  
„Bis gleich!", sagte er leise und strich ihr noch einmal zärtlich über die Wange.  
„Bis gleich!" antwortete sie, hauchte ihm noch einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen und schlüpfte dann zurück in den Fond des Fahrzeugs.  
Einen Moment lang sah er noch dem davon fahrenden Wagen nach, dann drehte er um und ging er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen auf den Eingang des Hotels zu, wo André und Daniel auf ihn warteten.

Im Haus der Kowalskis ging es kurze Zeit später zu wie in einem Bienenstock – alles wirbelte und wuselte durcheinander. Nur Olga und Herr Hoffmann bildeten in diesem Meer der Hektik eine Insel der Ruhe. Sie hatten sich bei ihrer Ankunft erst einmal einen Kaffee aus der Küche besorgt und saßen nun auf der Terrasse und plauderten angeregt über ferne Länder und exotische Plätze.

Im ersten Stock saß Lisa in Rokkos Jugendzimmer in ihrem Morgenrock vor dem Spiegel. Hannah trug Make-up auf, während Ella Lisas Haare mit Rundbürste und Föhn bearbeitet. Yvonne war gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt, Lisas Fingernägel zu lackieren. Ihre Kinder wurden im Erdgeschoss von Barbara betreut und sie war froh, so die letzten Minuten vor der kirchlichen Trauung mit ihrer besten Freundin verbringen zu können.  
„Jetzt halt doch mal still!", schimpfte sie liebevoll.  
„Wie soll ich denn still halten, wenn ihr alle an mir herumzerrt!" Lisa versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das Gewirbel um sie herum schien sie gar nicht zu erreichen – sie saß entspannt und selig lächelnd auf dem Stuhl und sah ihr Spiegelbild an.  
„Oh Gott, hoffentlich bin ich bei meiner eigenen Hochzeit genauso ruhig!", knurrte Hannah hektisch.

Lisa versuchte, weiter still zu sitzen und schielte über den Spiegel zu Olgas – ihrem – Brautkleid hinüber. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, in diesem Kleid mit Rokko vor dem Altar zu stehen.

15 Minuten später stand sie in ihrem Kleid vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich lächelnd. Rokko würde Augen machen! Der hohe Stehkragen der kurzen hellbeigen Jacke passte wunderbar zu der weichen 50er-Jahre Hochfrisur, die Ella gezaubert hatte. Und das gleichfarbige, enge, trägerlose Kleid darunter saß perfekt!  
Auf einen Schleier hatte sie verzichtet – nur ein zarter Blütenkranz schmückte diesmal ihr Haar. Sie sah verändert aus - aber bei Weitem nicht so mondän und aufgedonnert wie damals, als sie Hugo in die Hände geraten war. Ein letztes Mal sah sie prüfend in den Spiegel, dann verließ sie das Zimmer und ging nach unten.

Am Treppenabsatz warteten die Eltern und Olga auf sie. Die anderen waren bereits die wenigen Schritte zur Kirche vorausgegangen. Olga schlug bei Lisas Anblick vor Freude die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und Bernd streckte stolz seiner Tochter den Arm entgegen.  
Auch Helga strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Kirche. Kurz davor gingen Helga und Olga voran und scheuchten auch die letzten Gäste in die Kirche.  
Als Lisa und ihr Vater den Vorplatz der Kirche erreichten, stand nur noch Rokko davor. Atemlos sah er seine Braut an. Bernd legte liebevoll Lisas Hand in Rokkos und tätschelte seinem Schwiegersohn freundschaftlich die Schulter.  
„Ihr macht datt schon!", sagte er leise und verschwand dann in der Kirche.  
„Lisa, Du bist wunderschön!" murmelte Rokko ergriffen. „Du auch!", antwortete sie leise und strich über seinen dunklen Anzug, „Wollen wir?"  
„Wir wollen!", Rokko nahm ihren Arm, legten ihn über seinen und gemeinsam schritten sie in die Kirche. Eine weiche Stimme erklang, als sie den Kirchenraum betraten.

"I just swear that I'll aways be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,   
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart."

Die Kirche war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Neben Freunden und Verwandten hatten sich auch viele Kollegen von Lisa und Rokko auf den Weg nach Pinneberg gemacht, um dort den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens mitzuerleben.

Ihre vier Engel standen als Zeugen am Altar bereit. Hanna und Alessandro auf der einen, Olga und Manuel auf der anderen Seite.

Rokko lächelte Lisa noch einmal aufmuntern an, dann gingen sie zusammen auf den Altar zu.  
Lisa lauschte der Musik, als sie langsam das Kirchenschiff durchquerten.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start   
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you"

Vor dem Altar drehten sie sich noch einmal kurz zu ihren Eltern um. Konrad nickte seinem Sohn lächelnd zu und Helga drückte die Hand ihres Mannes so fest, dass ein leicht schmerzverzerrtes Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel lag.  
Nach der Begrüßung erzählte der Pastor der Gemeinde die Liebesgeschichte von Lisa und Rokko. Nicht so, wie die beiden es ihm erzählt hatten, sondern gestaltet in einem wunderschönen Gleichnis.  
Die Geschichte handelte von richtigen und falschen Pfaden, von Angst und Gottvertrauen und der Erkenntnis, dass, wenn man die Hoffnung nicht verliert, die wahre Liebe immer zu einem zurückfinden wird.

Lisa kullerten die ersten Tränen über die Wangen und auch Rokko hatte einen leicht wässrigen Blick bekommen.

Dann war der große Moment gekommen:   
Rokko sprach dem Pastor sein Ehegelübde nach und steckte seiner Lisa den Ehering an den Finger.  
Als ihre Hand ihm nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Ring überstreifte erinnerte er sich plötzlich ganz genau, was er in den Nächten nach ihrem ersten Kennenlernen am Empfang von Kerima geträumt hatte.  
Es war genau dieser Moment! Und ihre leise Stimme im Hintergrund: „In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit wie Gesundheit..."   
Nachdem auch Lisa ihren Schwur geleistet hatte, nahmen die beiden sich an den Händen und strahlten sich an. Der Pastor segnete das Paar und nach einem zärtlichen Kuss präsentierten sie sich lachend der Gemeinde als Ehepaar.  
Auf dem Weg aus der Kirche wurden sie wieder von allen Seiten umarmt und beglückwünscht. Nach einer Weile hatten sie das Kirchenportal erreicht und traten hinaus in den strahlenden Sonnenschein.  
Rokko nahm seine Frau liebevoll in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze während hinter ihnen die Gäste die Kirche verließen.   
„Überglücklich, Frau Kowalski?", fragte er sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
„Noch viel mehr glücklich, Herr Kowalski!", gab sie mit leuchtenden Augen zurück.

Kurze Zeit später machte sich die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft auf den Weg zu Festwiese, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden. Dort angelangt, stießen einige Gäste Laute des Erstaunens aus. Lisa und Rokko sahen strahlend auf die Szenerie:  
Auf einer kleinen Bühne spielte eine Folk-Band irische Weisen, davor war eine Tanzfläche aus Holz aufgebaut, die von weißen Gartenbänken umgeben war. Zwischen den Bänken standen hohe Bodenvasen mit Feldblumen. An dem großen Festzelt hatte man, als Tribut an das wunderbare Sommerwetter, die weiße Seitenplanen an drei Seiten herausgenommen, so dass der Blick ungehindert ins Innere dringen konnte. Im Zelt standen ein Dutzend große, kreisrunde Tische, die in beige, türkis und einem hellen rosé eingedeckt waren. Neben dem ersten stand ein zweites, kleineres Zelt. Dort werkelten mehrere Köche an Pfannen und Töpfen und dort stand auch das Service-Personal bereit.  
Rokko ergriff die Hand seiner Mutter, die neben ihm stand: „Danke, Mama!" Shannon strahlte.  
„Jetzt kommt!", sagte sie lachend und zog ihren Sohn und an seiner Hand ihre Schwiegertochter zum Zelt. Die Gäste folgten ihnen.  
Bald hatte jeder seinen Platz gefunden und die Kellner trugen den ersten Gang auf.  
Zwischen Vor- und Hauptspeise musste das Brautpaar den ersten Redner über sich ergehen lassen – der Vater der Braut sprach!  
Und wie er sprach! Er erzählte in launiger Weise, wie der ehemalige „polnische Boxer" und jetzige „irisch-kanadischer Ungar" in das Leben seiner Tochter getreten war und ihr Herz erobert hatte – und wie er selbst sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hatte.  
Er erzählte das auf so liebenswerte und drollige Weise, dass bald alle Anwesenden lachten und sogar Rokko sich die eine oder andere Lachträne aus den Augen wischte.  
Bernd schloss mit den Worten: „Rokko, ick habs Dir oft nich leicht jemacht! Aber lass Dir eins jesacht sein: Du bist datt Beste, was meinem Schnattchen hätte passieren können! Das hab ich alter Dickschädel jezz ooch kapiert!"  
Rokko und Lisa applaudierten dem Vater und Lisa warf ihm eine liebevolle Kusshand zu.  
Auch Konrad und Jürgen als „Abgesandter" der Trauzeugen (die sechs hatten sich auf einen Sprecher verständigt), ergriffen im Laufe des Essens noch das Wort. Beide Reden waren launig, liebevoll und herzlich, aber Bernds letzte Worte hatten Rokko am Meisten gerührt.

Nach dem Essen zog es die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nach draußen. Die Band stimmte noch einmal das Lied ein, dass bei Lisas und Rokkos Einzug in die Kirche erklungen war. Die beiden gingen in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und begannen, sich leicht im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen.

„From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love   
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you" 

Hannah und Alessandro standen zusammen mit den anderen am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachteten das Brautpaar verträumt. Sie waren die nächsten!  
Nachdem Lisa und Rokko zunächst allein auf der Tanzfläche waren, forderten sie nun ihre Eltern und ihre Engel auf, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Als die Melodie verklungen war, setzten die Musiker gleich mit dem nächsten Stück an. Die Tanzfläche füllte sich. Lisa lag nun in Konrads Armen und Rokko tanzte mit Helga.  
Auch bei den folgenden Musikstücken schaffte es das Brautpaar nicht, die Tanzfläche zu verlassen – reihum wollten alle Gäste mit einem der beiden tanzen.

Gegen acht sah Rokko auf die Uhr: Wenn sie ihren Flieger nach London noch erreichen wollten, war es jetzt Zeit, sich umzuziehen und loszufahren. Er gab Lisa ein Zeichen. Ohne dass die Gäste dies zu bemerken schienen, gingen sie in Rokkos nahes Elternhaus und zogen sich um. Doch als sie wieder aus der Haustür traten, standen davor all ihre Gäste und applaudierten zum Abschied.  
Als dann ein wahrer Regen aus Reiskörnern und Rosenblättern auf sie einprasselte, nahm Rokko seine Liebste schützend in den Arm und rannte mit ihr zu Olgas Limousine, die mit offenem Wagenschlag bereit stand. Die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Nach wenigen Minuten in der fahrenden Limousine war Lisa in Rokkos Arm erschöpft eingeschlafen. Er küsste seine schlafende Frau auf die Stirn und sah sie zärtlich an.  
Sie waren einen weiten Weg gegangen. Aber für das, was an diesem Tag geschehen war und das, was nun vor ihnen lag, war es jede Sekunde wert gewesen.  
Rokko zog Lisa fester an sich, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Der Chauffeur hatte das Radio leise angestellt und eine zarte Piano-Melodie erfüllte das Innere des Wagens:

„Du guckst mich an, und ich geh mit,  
Und der ist ewig, dieser Augenblick.  
Da scheint die Sonne, da lacht das Leben,  
Da geht mein Herz auf, ich will's dir geben.  
Ich will dich tragen, ich will dich lieben,  
Denn die Liebe ist geblieben.  
Hat nicht gefragt, ist einfach da,  
Weglaufen geht nicht, das ist mir klar. 

Du und ich, das ist ganz sicher  
Wie ein schöner tiefer Rausch  
Von der ganz besonderen Sorte  
Und wir haben ein Recht darauf  
Uns immer wieder zu begegnen,  
immer wieder anzusehen.  
Wenn die große weite Welt ruft,  
werde ich sicher mit Dir gehen!"


	20. Chapter 20

**20. ... und Märchen werden doch wahr **

Juni

„So, mein Engel, wir sind gleich da!" „Aber wo denn?", Lisa lachte.

Rokko schaute zu seiner Frau hinüber, die neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Seine Frau – das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an!

Rokko hatte von André – quasi als Hochzeitsgeschenk und als Extra-Honorar für den Deal mit Olga – das Angebot bekommen, Partner am Studio zu werden. Er nahm es mit Freuden an.

Das Thema Kerima war für sie abgeschlossen. Lisa hatte ihre Anteile verkauft und sich mit dem Geld an Olga Johansons Verlag beteiligt. Die „Anna"- Bücher und -CDs waren bereits in der Produktion und die Größenordnung, in der sich jetzt schon die Vorverkaufszahlen bewegten, ließen auf einen riesigen Erfolg schließen.  
Zum Glück hatte auch die dreiwöchige Abwesenheit der Geschäftsführerin in Hannover und des PR-Leiters in Hamburg dem Erfolg keinen Abbruch getan.  
Und auch Lisas Eltern hatten sich endgültig von Kerima und den Seidels verabschiedet. Dank Konrads Unterstützung konnte Bernd kurz nach der Hochzeit einen verwaltenden Hausmeisterposten an der TU Berlin annehmen und Helga würde in wenigen Wochen mit einer Finanzspritze ihrer Tochter eine der Cafeterien der Uni übernehmen. 

Einzig das Wohnungsproblem war für Lisa und Rokko noch nicht zufriedenstellend gelöst. Seit zwei Wochen waren sie aus den Flitterwochen zurück und seit dem pendelten sie zwischen Lisas Häuschen in Hannover und Rokkos Apartment in Hamburg hin und her.

Olga hätte sie am liebsten ganz in ihr Haus einziehen lassen, aber das würde den Arbeitsweg für Rokko doch zu lang machen. Als sie das zerknirscht beichteten, war die alte Dame ihnen darüber nicht böse. Es war nur natürlich, dass die beiden sich ihr eigenes Nest bauen wollten.

„Und außerdem,", hatte sie Ihnen an diesem Abend verkündet, „habe ich ja noch Yvonne, Max und die Kinder um mich!" 

Schmunzelnd „beichtete" sie dann dem verblüfften Paar, dass sie Max bei ihrer Hochzeitsfeier von Kerima abgeworben hatte und er der neue Personalchef des Verlages sein würde. David Seidel zickte zwar ein wenig herum, aber als Olga Max Schulden bei ihm beglichen hatte, ließ er den ach so guten Freund ziehen.

Rokko grinste wie ein Schuljunge und amüsierte sich darüber, dass Lisa jetzt anfing, unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Er bog von der Autobahn ab und hielt auf einem kleinen Rastplatz.  
„Was wird denn das jetzt?", lachte Lisa.   
„Vorbereitungen!"  
Er fischte im Türfach nach einem türkisfarbenen Seidenschal.  
„Hey, den kenne ich doch!"   
„Das dachte ich mir.", grinste er.  
„Und das kennst Du sicher auch noch...", vorsichtig verband er Lisa mit dem Schal die Augen.  
„Rokko, was soll das? Willst Du mich jetzt wieder mit Chili füttern?" „Nicht ganz.", er startete den Motor und bog wieder auf die Autobahn, „Und wage ja nicht, unter dem Schal durchzuschielen!"

Fünfzehn Minuten später hielt der Wagen wieder. Rokko half Lisa aus dem Auto und führte sie einige Meter weiter. Dann trat er hinter sie und befreite sie von dem Schal.  
„Das ist es! Unser neues Zuhause!", sagte er leise, „Wenn Du einverstanden bist!"  
Lisas Augen mussten sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen, dann blickte sie um sich. Sie standen vor einem wunderschönen zweistöckigen Holzhaus, das direkt aus einem Märchen zu stammen schien.

„Rokko, was...?" 

„Lisa, es ist perfekt! Das Haus ist über hundert Jahre alt, aber vor einem Jahr komplett restauriert und modernisiert worden. Drinnen ist alles vom Feinsten – moderne Küche, riesiges Bad, Fußbodenheizung- sogar eine Sauna. Ein richtiges kleines Paradies.  
Und die Lage ist ideal! Wenn Du in diese Richtung fährst", er streckte seine eine Hand gen Süden aus, „bist Du in einer Stunde in Hannover. Und in diese Richtung", er deutete mit der anderen Hand nach Norden, „dauert es genauso lange, bis man in Hamburg ist."

Lisa musste lachen. Rokko stand vor ihr wie ein Verkehrspolizist auf einer belebten Kreuzung. 

„Und wenn wir in diese Richtung fahren", er ließ mit einer dramatischen Geste die gestreckten Arme vor sich zusammenfahren, „dann sind wir in dreieinhalb Stunden bei Deinen Eltern."  
Rokko lachte, kam wieder auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Was denkst Du, Lisa?" Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.   
Ihr Blick hatte sich an einen wunderschönen runden Erker geheftet, der sich an die eine Seite des Gebäudes schmiegte und aussah wie ein kleiner Schlossturm, beschirmt von einem runden, spitzen Dach.  
Sie flüsterte etwas. Rokko wollte zuhören, wurde aber abgelenkt von einem Wagen, der sich gerade näherte und hielt.  
„Das ist der Makler. Wenn Du einverstanden bist, können wir heute noch unterschreiben." Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe und ging dann zu dem Makler, um ihn zu begrüßen. 

Lisa sah sich um. Das Haus war eingebettet in eine wunderhübsche Heidelandschaft. In der Nähe sah sie Pferde grasen. Ein paar Bauernhöfe mit hohen, reetbedeckten Scheunen säumten die Straße. Ein Kirchturm ließ darauf schließen, dass sich in der Nähe ein Dorf oder eine kleinere Stadt befand.  
Dann wandte sich ihr Blick auf das – ihr – Haus. Ein schmaler Graben trennte das Grundstück von der Straße, darüber gab es kleine Brücke bis zu einem wunderschön geschmiedeten eisernen Tor. Dahinter führte ein mit Kirschbäumen besäumter Weg zur Haustür – einer breiten  
Doppeltür aus Holz. Rechts und links davon erstreckte sich eine breite Holzveranda über die ganze Front des Hauses. Das ganze Gebäude war in einem matten Weiß gestrichen, Tür, Fenster und Fensterläden dagegen in einem dunklen Grün. Die Tür war zusätzlich mit kleinen weißen Ornamenten geschmückt.  
Neben dem Haus lag ein kleiner Obst- und Gemüsegarten, der von einer hellen Steinmauer umgeben war.

Lisas Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Erker, der sie wie magisch anzog.  
Ja, das war ihr Haus.  
Sie sah Rokko und sich zärtlich vereint hinter diesen Fenstern, sie sah ihre Kinder in diesem Garten spielen, sie sah sie alle sich streiten, sich versöhnen, miteinander lachen, zusammen am Tisch sitzen.  
„Kann das sein, dass ich gerade ein Märchen erlebe?"

Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit dem Makler kehrt Rokko zu Lisa zurück. Der Zurückgebliebene sah zu, wie Herr Kowalski zu seiner Frau ging und sie umarmte.  
Er kannte diese Szene von jungen Paaren und wusste sich diskret im Hintergrund zu halten.  
Und doch ging von diesen beiden jungen Menschen ein ungewöhnlicher Zauber aus, der ihn dazu brachte, sie weiter mit einem Lächeln zu betrachten. 

Rokko war wieder von hinten an Lisa herangetreten, legte sanft seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran.  
„Was hast Du eigentlich vorhin gemurmelt? Ich habe Dich nicht verstanden."   
„Oh, ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert, was ich mir vor langer Zeit gewünscht habe – bevor ich vom Weg abgekommen bin."  
„So, und was war das?", fragte er zärtlich.   
Lisa atmete tief durch und setzte dann an:

„In unserem Haus wird es ein kleines Zimmer unter dem  
Dach geben für eine kleine Lisa oder einen kleinen  
Rokko...",

Rokko zog sie noch etwas enger an sich und streichelte ihren Bauch, der sich in letzter Zeit langsam aber sicher von etwas Konkavem in etwas Konvexes verwandelte,

„... und eins für Lisa und Rokko und ihre große, große  
Liebe!"

Für eine Ewigkeit schien die Welt still zu stehen.  
Dann senkte Rokko langsam seinen Kopf und schmiegte ihn liebevoll an Lisas.  
Und leise wiederholte er ihre Worte:

„... und eins für Lisa und Rokko und ihre große, große  
Liebe!"


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Epilog – Ein kleiner Engel **

Fassungslos und mit Tränen in den Augen hielt Rokko seinen Sohn in den Armen.  
Der Zwerg war erst vor einer guten Stunde auf diesem Planeten gelandet. Klein, verschrumpelt, krebsrot – und das Schönste, was Rokko je gesehen hatte.  
Seine kleinen Füße hatte Rokko schon überprüft. Jetzt kontrollierte er neugierig und behutsam die beiden Händchen – 5 Finger pro Hand, mit winzigen Fingernägeln – alles dran!   
Nur einen Blick in seine Augen hatte ihm der Kleine bisher verwehrt, diese blieben hinter langen dunklen Wimpern zugekniffen. 

Rokko saß am Bett seiner Frau. Lisa lächelte ihn erschöpft und glücklich an. Die Hebamme schob gerade das Babybett neben Lisas und lachte die jungen Eltern strahlend an. „Also, das war mit Abstand die leichteste Erstgeburt, die ich je erlebt habe!"  
Rokko beugte sich vorsichtig vor und küsste Lisa liebevoll.

„Haben Sie denn schon einen Namen für den Kleinen?"

Lisa sah ihren Mann an. „Was hältst Du von Manuel Alessandro?"  
„Nach unseren Engeln?"  
Lisa nickte.  
Rokko lächelte.  
„Einverstanden! Dann werde ich Herrn Hoffmann und Alessandro wohl nachher eine Mail schicken – damit sie schon mal wissen, dass sie einen Patensohn haben!"  
„Sag auch den frischgebackenen Großeltern Bescheid! Und vergiss Olga nicht!" wisperte Lisa müde. Rokko nickte.

„Und Du, kleiner Manuel Alessandro, bist Du einverstanden mit Deinem Namen?" Er gab dem Zwerg in seinen Armen einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und schaute ihn voller Liebe an.  
„Vielleicht bekommst Du ja mal eine kleine Schwester, die dann Hannah Olga heißt!", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr.

In der nächsten Sekunde war Rokko dankbar dafür, dass er saß. Denn das Wunder, das in diesem Moment geschah, hätte ihm sonst die Beine unter sich weggezogen!

Sein kleiner Sohn öffnete die Augen und sah ihm ins Gesicht – mit den gleichen strahlenden, azurblauen Augen wie seine Mutter...

- Robert Konrad Kowalski hatte sich wieder verliebt...

- Ende -


End file.
